


Lee Minho is the guru your heart needs

by sparklining



Series: guru verse [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Bad Sex, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kinks, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, OT8, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Education, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Threesome - M/M/M, sharing is caring, yang jeongin is a chaos demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklining/pseuds/sparklining
Summary: Stray Kids OT8 sliding into happy polyamory, as documented by their chat logs.minnieinnie: so this is the hyung chatminnieinnie: what do you guys normally talk about in here?binbinbin: grown up stuffthreecats: what ramen brand tastes the bestchanniehyungie: grown up stuffchanniehyungie: minho please
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: guru verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035435
Comments: 577
Kudos: 1201





	1. In which no one actually gets thrown out of a moving vehicle

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

threecats: welcome to sex-ed 101

fairylix: lol what

hanandonly: hyung wtf

theyangjeongin: I am too young for this

angrybird: minho

angrybird: this isn’t what we talked about

littleprince: lolol chan hyung is glaring at minho

littleprince: also innie you’re a whole ass adult now ❤

threecats: I’m not scared of bang chan

threecats: he won’t hit me before a performance ❤

threecats: it has come to my attention that you kids need to be taught about gay sex

theyangjeongin: definitely too young for this

seungmo: jyp made us sit through sex-ed already hyung

hanandonly: there were diagrams!

hanandonly: I liked the diagrams!

angrybird: minho I really think we should do this at home in a safe comfortable setting

littleprince: the diagrams were super gross :/

threecats: hyung if we tried this at home they would all run away

threecats: so I found the perfect solution!!

angrybird: doing this while we’re stuck in traffic?!

threecats: well it’s not like we were doing anything else

handandonly: binnie hyung is sleeping

seungmo: that sounds like a good plan

threecats: no! wake him up!!

threecats: everyone needs to listen

fairylix: but changbinnie-hyung was so tired earlier D:

seungmo: he can sleep when he’s dead

hanandonly: task accomplished!

binbinbin: … I wish I was dead

binbinbin: what is this

binbinbin: has minho hyung finally snapped

angrybird: yes

threecats: no

littleprince: update: chan hyung keeps glaring

threecats: listen up brats

threecats: we need to talk about gay sex

threecats: because some of you obviously have no idea what you’re doing

threecats: and chan hyung is worried about you getting hurt

angrybird: minho is worried too!

threecats: there will be no bad sex happening in my household

fairylix: minho hyung loves us!!

threecats: minho hyung vaguely tolerates some of you

fairylix: ❤❤❤

theyangjeongin: may I be excused, I’m too young for this conversation

angrybird: innie don’t be embarrassed, you can trust hyungs with this ❤

threecats: yeah sit your virgin ass down and listen to hyungs

angrybird: seriously I feel like when we talked about this you agreed to be gentle???

threecats: must have been a different lee know

seungmo: innie is pouting

fairylix: innieeee ❤

fairylix: someone please give innie a hug from me ❤❤

binbinbin: sungie almost strangled himself with his seat belt, but I’m happy to report that innie has been hugged

fairylix: thank you sungie!!! ❤❤

hanandonly: ❤!!!

threecats: yeah ok can we get back to the butt sex now

angrybird: what minho is trying to say

angrybird: we feel that certain aspects of homosexual relationships have been left out of the jyp curriculum

angrybird: and we think it would be good to talk about this as a team

angrybird: because it can be very healing to share your fears

threecats: so who fucked a guy before

theyangjeongin: please stop I am but a baby

angrybird: minho please

threecats: not you, I knew that already

hanandonly: man minho hyung is wild

hanandonly: wait what

binbinbin: what the fuck

fairylix: hyung!!!!!!

littleprince: update: chan hyung is gonna throw minho into traffic

theyangjeongin: mood

seungmo: mood

binbinbin: chan hyung had sex with guys????

hanandonly: right in front of my salad!

fairylix: update: jinnie is giggling and it’s really cute!!

fairylix: chan hyung is sooooo red!!

fairylix: minho hyung is giggling too but it sounds evil ❤

threecats: oopsie ❤

angrybird: you snake

hanandonly: hyung

hanandonly: who did you have sex with??

hanandonly: was it another trainee??

hanandonly: why didn’t you tell me ;___;

binbinbin: yeah you said you’d only had sex with girls

binbinbin: can’t believe you’d lie to your dongsaeng </3

hanandonly: right in front of my salad!!

seungmo: you stuffed yourself with fried chicken two hours ago

seungmo: and now you’re snacking on cashews

seungmo: where is this salad you’re speaking of

hanandonly: right in front of my metaphorical salad!!

seungmo: ah I see

angrybird: I didn’t lie!!

angrybird: it happened right after the survival show

angrybird: there were a lot of emotions ok

angrybird: I was going to tell you eventually! It just kind of never came up?

theyangjeongin: you know what I’m glad I stayed

theyangjeongin: loving all this blackmail material

theyangjeongin: prepare to get roasted in the near future ❤

hanandonly: wait so it was not a trainee then??

hanandonly: when did you have time to pick up guys

hanandonly: you practically live in the studio

littleprince: please say it wasn’t park jinyoung

fairylix: jyp???

littleprince: got7!

fairylix: oh yeah

fairylix: wait was it bam bam hyung?

seungmo: please say it wasn’t anyone in day6

threecats: it was me

binbinbin: or the 2pm hyungs!

seungmo: minho hyung we know it was you who brought up this mess

seungmo: seriously

seungmo: not wonpil hyung please

threecats: no it was me

threecats: he fucked me

threecats: good dick

threecats: good times were had

threecats: 8/10 would fuck again

angrybird: lee minho!!!!

threecats: what

threecats: that’s a pretty good score you should be proud

theyangjeongin: lmao jisung hyung keeps muttering what the fuck

fairylix: mood!

seungmo: what did he lose points for?

angrybird: seungmin please don’t encourage him

threecats: he dropped me and I bruised my tailbone

littleprince: you only took away two points for that?

threecats: he kissed it better

threecats: extensively

threecats: 10/10 for his mouth

binbinbin: wow I am learning so many things today

angrybird: that wasn’t what this conversation was about??

angrybird: you were supposed to learn about how to have safe, loving sex with other men if you swing that way

threecats: stop doubting my teaching methods

threecats: we’re getting to that

threecats: so who’s still a virgin? I need to know what we’re starting with

threecats: and apparently some people don’t share with the group

threecats: for example bang chan

angrybird: I hope you step on innie’s lego

theyangjeongin: hey I cleaned it all up!!!

threecats: innie have you or have you not had sex with men or women?

theyangjeongin: hyung :((((

threecats: yes or no will suffice

theyangjeongin: … no

angrybird: minho don’t be mean

threecats: I’m not mean! You wanted us to share!

threecats: hi I’m Stray Kids’ dancing gem Lee Know and I have had a lot of sex with men because I’m very, very gay

threecats: yongbokkie next

threecats: jisung!

hanandonly: why are you asking me if felix had sex??

threecats: oh yeah

threecats: he answered me already

threecats: blushed and shook his head

binbinbin: cutieeeee

theyangjeongin: you made me say it :/

threecats: perks of being in the same car

threecats: jisungie~ sex yes or no?

hanandonly: uh define sex?

littleprince: WHAT

threecats: anal sex

binbinbin: you’re making it very obvious that you’re gay you know

threecats: what gave it away

angrybird: vaginal sex

threecats: no thank you

binbinbin: that

hanandonly: um no

littleprince: hannie had some sort of sex with someone and didn’t share ;___;

hanandonly: hannie has left the chat

littleprince: hannie can’t escape me ❤

threecats: binnie had girlfriends and overshares when he’s drunk

threecats: so now that that’s covered, let’s go back to how to fuck and/or get fucked

binbinbin: hyung!!

angrybird: gentle, remember?

hanandonly: wait you didn’t ask minnie or hyunjin??

threecats: oh

threecats: right

threecats: you see

threecats: I don’t need to ask seungjin

threecats: because I had to listen to their dirty talk at 6am this morning ❤

threecats: so I know aaaaaaall about how much hyunjinnie wants to sit on seungminnie’s dick ❤

binbinbin: I’m fainting

fairylix: aaaaaaaaah

seungmo: hyung wtf

seungmo: I thought you were sleeping

threecats: I was!

threecats: and then I woke up to you choking yourself on jin’s dick

threecats: seriously you shouldn’t try to take him so deep if you can’t take it

angrybird: wait I thought you said you had a sore throat??

seungmo: … it is sore?

hanandonly: wow

seungmo: hyung I’m sorry

seungmo: I didn’t mean to hurt my voice before a performance :(

seungmo: it was an accident :((

littleprince: I’m sorry too

littleprince: I kind of messed up

littleprince: minho hyung I’m sorry we did it when you were there

threecats: please just do it later next time

threecats: I could’ve slept until at least 8am

angrybird: we’ll be at KBS in five minutes

angrybird: let’s continue this at home ok?

angrybird: please don’t discuss this in the waiting room with staff around

angrybird: that means you minho

threecats: that’s fine

threecats: we can have your safe and gentle conversation at home then

threecats: good luck making the kids sit still ❤

**[Chat: 0.1% chance of remarriage]**

seungmo: how much did you hear this morning

threecats: a lot

seungmo: hyung

seungmo: please don’t tell the others what we said

seungmo: hyunjinnie would be really embarrassed

threecats: I won’t

threecats: for the record though

threecats: I don’t think any of them would say no to you

seungmo: and you?

**[threecats renamed the chat: 0.2% chance of remarriage]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a decade. I'm not even kidding.  
> The power of SKZ I guess :)
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment! ❤


	2. Yang Jeongin gets the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is embarrassed  
> Felix is cuddly  
> Jisung is horny  
> (So is Changbin)  
> Minho is a menace  
> Seungmin is a little afraid  
> and Chan just wants to get home at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments on the last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying this little thing. Unexpectedly, it's a great way to relax for me right now~ ♥

**[Chat: The Marvelous Yang Jeongin And His Merry Millenium Men]**

hanandonly: so you were doing the nasty while minho hyung was in the room

handandonly: seungjin

hanandonly: the perverts we all aspire to be

hanandonly: oww fucker stop throwing things at me

littleprince: then stop making fun of us

littleprince: fucker

fairylix: sungie I think hyunjinnie’s crying

hanandonly: what?

hanandonly: shit

hanandonly: hyunjinnie

hanandonly: I was just joking

hanandonly: don’t cry

hanandonly: want me to come over and hug you too or is yongbokkie enough?

littleprince: don’t come

littleprince: the hyungs will notice

littleprince: and it will be a huge deal

littleprince: I’m just sensitive today

theyangjeongin: wow

theyangjeongin: we were gone for two minutes and you caused drama

theyangjeongin: is this a new record?

seungmo: han jisung I will beat you

hanandonly: I said I was sorry!

littleprince: minnie don’t

seungmo: I want to hug you too but I think chan hyung might kill me

seungmo: do you think he can make jyp put in my contract that I’m not allowed to suck dick ever again

fairylix: chan hyung can do anything ♥

fairylix: but he won’t use his powers for evil ♥

fairylix: much ♥♥

theyangjeongin: he might be disappointed in you though

theyangjeongin: that’s much worse

theyangjeongin: would prefer never sucking dick </3

littleprince: let’s talk again when you’ve tried it :P

seungmo: it was an accident!!

hanandonly: “accidentally” choking yourself on dick

hanandonly: sounds like a great justification

littleprince: do you think I should tell chan it was my fault :(

handandonly: I smell tea

seungmo: oh, do you want some? I brought a thermos from home

fairylix: minnie

fairylix: tea = gossip

seungmo: well why don’t you just say that then

theyangjeongin: I’ll have some tea please

seungmo: which kind

theyangjeongin: both please and thank you

theyangjeongin: hyunjin hyung what did you do

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

binbinbin: so did you get off to seungminnie and hyunjinnie

binbinbin: spill

binbinbin: lee minho

binbinbin: did the pretty boys make your dick hard

binbinbin: never mind that

binbinbin: my name is seo changbin and my dick is so small it can only be seen with a microscope

angrybird: minho-yah when are you going to give his phone back?

binbinbin: never

binbinbin: my name is seo changbin and I wish I could rap half as good as mina noona

threecats: hyung you’re no fun

binbinbin: thanks channie hyung

angrybird: sure

angrybird: now please stop provoking minho if you don’t want him to kill you

threecats: a little bloodshed is good for friendship ♥

binbinbin: hyung he’s saying scary things again

binbinbin: hyung stop sighing at me

**[Chat: The Marvelous Yang Jeongin And His Merry Millenium Men]**

littleprince: aaaaaaaaaaaccidentally snapped my hips up while seungmin was going down on me

seungmo: shoved his cock all the way down my throat

seungmo: I almost died

littleprince: sorry ;___;

littleprince: it felt so good

littleprince: you know I’m really sensitive

seungmo: it’s ok baby

seungmo: I like how sensitive you are

hanandonly: sounds like another 10/10 mouth

fairylix: omg I can’t believe minchan actually happened

seungmo: same

littleprince: same

hanandonly: same

theyangjeongin: you know now that I think about it I’m not that surprised

theyangjeongin: I think minho hyung actually told me about it?

hanandonly: he what

hanandonly: that traitor

fairylix: han to minho hyung: welcome home cheater

hanandonly: choke

fairylix: seungminnie is taking care of that thanks

seungmo: fuck you too ♥

theyangjeongin: he didn’t say it was chan

theyangjeongin: but he told me about a guy that dropped him during sex

theyangjeongin: I think they did it against a wall and the other guy = chan hyung got weak knees when he came

theyangjeongin: and they both crashed to the floor

seungmo: wow

theyangjeongin: minho hyung talks about his sexcapades with me a lot

littleprince: but you’re a babyyyyyy

theyangjeongin: I will kill you hwang hyungjin

littleprince: </3

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

theyangjeongin: hyung

theyangjeongin: was chan hyung the guy with the six pack and monster dick who fucked you against a wall and made you come twice

threecats: yes

threecats: why

threecats: are you curious about him?

threecats: you should pick someone with a smaller dick for your first time

theyangjeongin: ugh

threecats: what does that mean

threecats: don’t make that face at me

threecats: don’t make that face either

threecats: stop it or I’ll come over there and kiss you

threecats: ha

threecats: coward

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

angrybird: lol minho what did you text to innie he’s pouting so hard

threecats: threatened to kiss him

angrybird: … I don’t know why I’m surprised

binbinbin: I’m not

binbinbin: since we’re back on the topic

binbinbin: are you going to tell us about seungjin?

threecats: die ♥

binbinbin: or we could talk about you and chan hyung

binbinbin: I can’t believe neither of you told any of us!!

angrybird: changbinnie……….

threecats: yeah actually I just remembered I told innie about it

angrybird: what the fuck lee minho

angrybird: not the baby

binbinbin: top 10 anime betrayals

threecats: I didn’t tell him it was chan hyung!

threecats: he put it together himself

threecats: today

threecats: to be fair there are not many men who have dropped me during sex

angrybird: you say you’ve forgiven me

angrybird: yet you keep bringing it up

threecats: oh I’m not mad

threecats: but you know I can’t just pass up an opportunity to drive you crazy

binbinbin: are you flirting right now?

binbinbin: omg were you flirting before? I need to read our complete chat logs again

angrybird: we’re not flirting binnie

threecats: speak for yourself

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: can lix see what you’re writing?

hanandonly: what?

hanandonly: I think so?

littleprince: can you move

littleprince: please

littleprince: I need to tell you something

hanandonly: better now?

littleprince: thanks baby

hanandonly: sure

hanandonly: what’s up with you today? are you okay?

hanandonly: I really didn’t mean to make you cry before dress rehearsal

hanandonly: I don’t think you’re a pervert

littleprince: I totally am though

hanandonly: for wanting to sit on seungminnie’s dick?

hanandonly: who wouldn’t want that

hanandonly: seungminnie is hot

littleprince: ugh I know

littleprince: I want him so much

hanandonly: mood

hanandonly: so what did you want to tell me?

littleprince: hannie ;____;

littleprince: this morning I said really dirty things

littleprince: and minho hyung heard

littleprince: he probably thinks I’m so gross now

hanandonly: minho hyung is a huge pervert

hanandonly: he probably enjoyed it

littleprince: no he’s been looking at me weird all day

littleprince: he hasn’t even threatened me once

hanandonly: some people would be happy about that lol

littleprince: minho hyungie always threatens me :(

hanandonly: I’m sure whatever you said wasn’t even that shocking

hanandonly: you’re fine

hanandonly: we all love you hyunjinnie ♥

hanandonly: want to tell me?

hanandonly: I’m offering because I’m such a great friend and not at all because I haven’t gotten laid ever and will jerk off to it for weeks

littleprince: I love you too ♥♥

littleprince: even though you want to jerk off to me and minnie

hanandonly: yes hello I am a perv

hanandonly: we been knew

hanandonly: now tell me what you said!!!

littleprince: well you already know that I talked about wanting to ride minnie

hanandonly: as you should

hanandonly: go on

littleprince: I was lying on my back on the bed

littleprince: minnie was sucking me

littleprince: and I told him that I wished there was someone behind him

littleprince: to touch him and make him feel good too

littleprince: as good as he was making me feel

littleprince: we were both really into it

littleprince: I asked if he wanted to have chan hyung holding him and telling him what to do

littleprince: chan hyung would tell him that he was doing a good job and touch him all over

littleprince: felix would hug seungminnie really tight and kiss him all soft and careful

littleprince: innie might be a little mean and pinch seungminnie’s nipples but minnie would like that too if it’s innie

littleprince: jisung

littleprince: hey

littleprince: jisungie are you hard?

hanandonly: what the fuck

hanandonly: of course I’m hard

hanandonly: fuck do you know how tight these pants are

hanandonly: stop licking your lips

littleprince: sorry

hanandonly: fuck

hanandonly: did you talk about me too?

hanandonly: I won’t be mad

hanandonly: the opposite actually

littleprince: ah when I choked minnie

littleprince: :(

littleprince: he said that he should get someone to hold my hips down

littleprince: and that you would probably be happy to help

hanandonly: I would

hanandonly: are you hard too?

littleprince: yeah

hanandonly: I don’t think you’re gross at all

hanandonly: I think you’re really hot

hanandonly: you and seungminnie both

hanandonly: so the next time you need help you should text me

hanandonly: ok baby?

littleprince: yeah

littleprince: I will

hanandonly: good

hanandonly: so do you think you can distract everyone for like five minute so I can go take care of this in the bathroom? because these pants show EVERYTHING and we're live in 30 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this ♥
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Will anyone notice Jisung's ~predicament~? Will Chan finally stop suffering?  
> And when will Jeongin overthrow the government?


	3. Bang Chan is oblivious (but very much loved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally gets everyone to sit down for a talk in person.  
> Minho loves his group a lot.  
> Jisung and Jeongin obviously have the same taste in men.  
> Changbin just wants the tea.  
> Felix is enjoying himself a lot.  
> Hyunjin and Seungmin have ~plans~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SUGAkookieTAE93, Slytherpuff_Pride, AliceDream, likeair, sunhyuckie, and Ginkage who left me lovely comments on chapter 2. You're awesome and I hope you have a great day ♥♥

**[Chat: and they were roommates]**

theyangjeongin: I know what you did

hanandonly: major horror flick vibes

hanandonly: I love it

theyangjeongin: I know that you just got off

hanandonly: it got even creepier

hanandonly: I did no such thing

theyangjeongin: yeah you did

theyangjeongin: you’ve got your afterglow face on

theyangjeongin: you’re the least subtle hyung in this group

hanandonly: WHAT

hanandonly: I AM SUBTLETY PERSONIFIED

theyangjeongin: nah

hanandonly: I’m more subtle than changbinnie hyung!

theyangjeongin: … sometimes

hanandonly: yay :)

theyangjeongin: but binnie hyung didn’t jerk off in a kbs bathroom ♥

hanandonly: ugh is there any chance of you letting this go?

**[Chat: people who room with lee minho]**

seungmo: stop squirming around

seungmo: what are you doing

seungmo: you look all cute and flushed

seungmo: cut it out I can’t kiss you right now

littleprince: han jisung is a huge tease and I want him to dick me down

littleprince: preferably right now

littleprince: he’s wasting that beautiful boner on jerking off by himself when I could be sucking it down

littleprince: this is so unfair

littleprince: I did this

littleprince: it’s mine

seungmo: fuck baby

seungmo: did you make pretty hannie hard?

littleprince: mmh

littleprince: I told him about this morning

littleprince: he wants to help you hold me down

littleprince: please let him

seungmo: of course

seungmo: I would love to see you two together

seungmo: now please stop squirming and making sexy faces

seungmo: you’re gonna make me hard too

littleprince: later though?

seungmo: later ♥

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

threecats: welcome to sex-ed 101

threecats: part 2

threecats: make some nooooooooooise!

angrybird: is this why you wanted to sit in the other car

angrybird: talking to jisungie my ass

threecats: I did talk to jisung

hanandonly: you said lol watch me make bang chan implode

threecats: yes

threecats: that was me talking to you

threecats: clearly I am a man of my word

littleprince: regarding both talking to jisung and making chan hyung implode

threecats: ♥

binbinbin: let’s continue discussing minchan fucking

binbinbin: was it really just once?

binbinbin: sometimes you two have this ~tension~

theyangjeongin: I too am interested in the minchan agenda

fairylix: same

littleprince: same

hanandonly: spill already

angrybird: there is no tension??

threecats: that’s because you’re oblivious as fuck

threecats: I could start taking my pants off and you’d just tell me not to get sick because it’s cold :/

fairylix: ouch channie hyung :/

fairylix: that’s so mean

angrybird: wait minho

angrybird: are you really flirting with me?

hanandonly: popcorn.gif

threecats: who knows ♥

littleprince: I for one would be totally alright with seeing you two kiss

littleprince: just saying

binbinbin: yeah you should demonstrate

binbinbin: for the good of the group

angrybird: you can’t see me but I’m judging you very hard right now

theyangjeongin: can confirm

theyangjeongin: he’s squinting at his phone really hard

threecats: stop it that’s how you get wrinkles

angrybird: seungminnie is asleep

angrybird: go take a nap

threecats: fine

threecats: but only because I’m tired and not because I’m listening to you!

angrybird: lee minho =_=

They filter into the dorm with the usual noise and clatter of eight grown men fighting about who gets the shower first.

“I’m showering with Hyunjinnie,” Jisung declares. “I want to count his hickies.”

Felix perks up. “I’m counting Seungminnies!”

“You two do understand what privacy means, right?” Seungmin asks.

“My Korean isn’t that good, sorry,” Felix says with a very straight face.

Seungmin groans.

“I don’t care who showers first,” Chan says, pretending he doesn’t see Jeongin already sneaking off to the bathroom. “Just come to the living room when you’re done so we can talk.”

They solve the problem as they always do.

An hour later finds them sprawled on and next to the couch. Changbin joins them last, already complaining loudly about having lost at rock, paper, scissors. No one pays attention to him.

Chan switches the TV off. “Should we start?”

Minho gives him a judging look and leaves the room. He comes back with a stack of paper and one of Jisung’s bucket hats.

“Write down a question and put it in the hat,” he instructs passing the paper over to Felix who starts distributing it to everyone. “That way you can ask whatever without being embarrassed since we won’t know who wrote what.”

“Wow, we really are doing this exactly like JYP,” Jisung says.

“I think we can all tell each other’s handwriting apart,” Seungmin says.

“So try to write differently. I don’t care. I promise I won’t tease you about any of the creepy shit you’re asking, so be honest.”

“Hyung loves us!” Hyunjin stagewhispers.

There’s equally badly-hidden giggling in response.

“This is a one time offer,” Minho says. “Use it or lose it.”

While the younger kids are busy writing, Minho scoots closer to Chan until their hips touch and casually puts his hand on Chan’s ass cheek.

“In case you couldn’t tell,” Minho whispers, “this is me flirting.”

Chan’s ears turn a very pleasing shade of red. Minho squeezes his butt happily. 

Once everyone has put their slips of paper into the hat Jisung stands up.

“One last attempt to flee?” Changbin quips.

“Taking a chill pill,” Jisung calls over his shoulder, already half across the room, “literally.”

When Jisung is back, newly medicated and with a plushie to clutch, Minho takes great pleasure to dig in the hat and pull out the winner with great flourish.

“What if it won’t fit because it’s too big? Big Dick Bang Christopher Chan will answer this question.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” Minho says, soothingly patting Chan’s shoulder. “It will fit. Go slow, use lots of lube, make sure you finger whoever takes it up the butt for a long time, maybe make him come once or twice before you try putting it in. Being really relaxed is the key here.”

They all watch as Hyunjin very obviously elbows Seungmin.

“Seungmin’s dick isn’t big,” Minho says.

“Minho…” Chan sighs.

Seungmin looks somewhere between offended and sulky. “It’s bigger than yours.”

“No one cares how big it is when they’re fucking me.” Minho shrugs.

“We really should’ve made popcorn,” Felix tells Jeongin who nods gleefully.

Chan sighs again. “Seungmin’s dick is fine. Stop insulting him, Minho.”

“It wasn’t an insult! Seungmin is a normal size! I’m just saying he’s not so big he wouldn’t be able to put it in.”

“Maybe Seungminnie should show us so we can make a better judgement,” Jisung suggests slyly.

“Maybe not,” Seungmin says.

Hyunjin elbows Seungmin again.

“What, you want me to take it out?” Seungmin snaps.

Hyunjin pouts at him.

“Sorry,” Seungmin says immediately, intertwining their hands.

Hyunjin scoots closer to Seungmin to whisper in his ear.

“Everything ok?” Chan asks.

“Actually, uh, we’ve tried having sex before, but it hurt too much so we stopped,” Seungmin says.

“Oh my gosh, no one tells me anything in this group!” Jisung yells.

“You didn’t tell me about your sort-of-sex thing either!” Hyunjin yells back, his face beet red.

Jisung’s ears are quickly coloring in response. “It was just friendly blowjobs! Between friends! There was no reason to tell you.”

“I told you about Seungminnie though! And you go off and trade blowjobs with some guy I don’t even know and don’t think to mention it?!”

“Of course you know him! You know all my friends!”

“So who was it because 90% of your friends are in this–“

Abruptly Hyunjin cuts himself off and stares at Jisung in dawning comprehension. Jisung, now flushed completely, bites his lip but stays quiet.

“I don’t think we should keep secrets when it’s about the group,” Felix suggests after no one says anything for a while. “It’s not like we would be angry about it, right? We can give you space to be together if we know, and we can help keep it from the company.”

“That makes sense,” Changbin says. “I think Seungminnie and Hyunjinnie are really cute together. I wish you would’ve told me so I could tell you that earlier.”

Hyunjin crawls over to pull Changbin into a tight hug, quickly climbing into Changbin’s lap and nuzzling into his neck. “You know it’s not because we don’t trust you, right? It’s still really new for us and we weren’t sure what to say.”

“Sure, baby. Wait–“ Changbin looks at Seungmin in horror. “Am I still allowed to call Hyunjin baby?”

Seungmin laughs while Hyunjin whines into Changbin’s neck. “Try telling him no.”

“Hyung, what do you think?” Felix says.

Chan blinks. “About what?”

“About what I said. Not keeping secrets?”

“I thought Chan-hyung would be the first to insist on no secrets,” Changbin mumbles.

“Uh–“

“Actually, I was talking about Chan-hyung earlier,” Jisung cuts in. “We got each other off a couple of times.”

The room breaks out in chaos with several of them screaming loudly, Minho laughing so hard he falls into Felix’ lap, and Chan turning so red his face starts resembling his hair.

“Wow, two out of seven, that’s not bad, hyung,” Minho cackles.

“Three actually,” Jeongin says.

“Wait, were you two-timing us? You made me the other woman!” Jisung screeches.

The pandemonium gets worse from there.

It takes a couple of minutes for everyone to sit back down, take a couple of deep breaths and stop yelling at Chan about corrupting the baby.

“Are you really making your way through the group?” Jisung asks once he’s made certain that Jeongin isn’t angry at him about having been with Chan too. “You’ve got almost half already. Only four more to go.”

“I’m not,” Chan whines.

“If you are, please do me next,” Changbin says.

Chan looks at him with empty eyes. “You know what. This has been a lot of fun, I’m sure, but I’m going to the studio now. Goodbye. Please don’t burn down the house.”

“But there are still questions left!” Minho complains.

“Put it in the groups chat,” Chan says, getting up. “I don’t care anymore.”

They’re all quiet while their leader gathers his things and calls a car.

Once the door closes behind him Seungmin turns to Minho: “Was this your plan all along?”

Minho shrugs. “Fate has a way of making things I want happen.”

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: are you mad at me?

hanandonly: please don’t be mad at me

hanandonly: hyungie

hanandonly: I’m coming to the studio

hanandonly: don’t move

**[Chat: 0.2% chance of remarriage]**

threecats: I didn’t get to answer your question earlier

threecats: should we talk about it later in our room?

seungmo: yes please

**[Chat: people who room with lee minho]**

seungmo: baby

seungmo: are you still with yongbokkie?

littleprince: heyyy ♥

littleprince: sorry I need to finish this round I’m 100% sure felix is the imposter

littleprince: innie keeps being suspicious though

littleprince: I’ll be done in 10

littleprince: then we can cuddle

littleprince: love you!! ♥♥

seungmo: love you too

seungmo: you still want minho hyung to join us?

seungmo: he might be up for it

littleprince: fuck

littleprince: yes

littleprince: let me just kill lix first

littleprince: 10 minutes!!

littleprince: don’t get naked without me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Seungmin & Hyunjin (& Minho) get down and dirty  
> Jisung visits Chan in the studio  
> Felix bakes
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this! ♥


	4. I want you in me like a main dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin doesn't have the bedroom to himself for once.  
> Felix and Changbin have a sweet moment together.  
> Jisung and Chan have a moment, too. I wouldn't call it sweet.  
> Hyunjin has news that no one gets to hear about yet.  
> So does Seungmin.  
> Minho is living his best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, a new chapter already? :O  
> Thank you SO much for your lovely comments! I was really frustrated that my humor gland was broken last chapter, but you cheered me up so much ♥♥  
> SUGAkookieTAE93, Loasa, oftaintedsorrow, Slytherpuff_Pride, Absolution, KW101, chuniechunz, felixfreckles -- you guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this too ♥
> 
> I'm not writing out the ~things~ that happened between chapters 3 and 4 (yet). You might get those as a christmas present. If you're good ;)
> 
> (Also, last chapter I promised Felix baking. Guess what's happening next chapter instead >.>)

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: things happened

littleprince: great things

littleprince: to my ass

littleprince: jisung

littleprince: jisung

littleprince: hey text me back I have important news

littleprince: come on, I know you love gossip

littleprince: jisuuuuuuuuuung

Changbin is just drifting off when his blanket is lifted and a slim body plasters himself against his back.

“Mrgh?” Changbin says with all the eloquence of the half-asleep.

“Sorry,” Felix whispers back pressing a kiss to Changbin’s naked shoulder.

“You okay, baby?”

Felix kisses Changbin’s shoulder again, then shifts and starts leaving a line of sweet pecks on his neck. “You know I love you a lot, right?”

“Is this about what I said to Hyunjinnie? Don’t worry, it’s all good.” Of course Felix would be worried about Changbin’s sensitive heart. Feeling full of affection for the sweet man behind him, Changbin reaches back and gently pats Felix’ butt in reassurance.

Felix immediately reaches for Changbin’s hand and intertwines their fingers. He’s quiet for a while, long enough for Changbin to almost fall asleep again.

“Don’t go to Channie-hyung,” Felix finally says so quietly Changbin almost doesn’t understand him.

“Hm?”

“If you want someone to touch you. Please come to me first.”

“Felix…”

“I’ve loved you for so long, hyung.”

One more warm kiss is pressed to Changbin’s nape. Then the blanket lifts again as Felix twists around to get out of bed.

“Wait!” Changbin says too loudly in their dark room. 

Felix freezes.

Changbin turns around and pats around his hand until he makes contact with Felix’ shoulder. “You don’t need to go.”

“I made you uncomfortable,” Felix says grumpily.

It takes a lot of pulling and pawing and squirming around until Felix is hugged against Changbin’s chest, his sweet little face tucked under Changbin’s chin. He’s very warm and absolutely refuses to let Changbin get a look at him.

“Just sleep, Lixie,” Changbin tells him. “We can talk about it tomorrow, ok? I won’t go to Chan-hyung.”

“Ok.”

“I love you too, you big baby.”

“… ok.”

**[Chat: 97One]**

angrybird: you sure you don’t want to sleep in my bed?

hanandonly: I’d love to

hanandonly: but innie gets so sulky when he wakes up by himself all the time

hanandonly: can’t make the baby sad

hanandonly: his little pout </3

hanandonly: it would break my heaaaaart

angrybird: you’re so cute

angrybird: and such a good hyung to him ♥

hanandonly: wow I should’ve mentioned my praise kink earlier

hanandonly: this is great

hanandonly: please do go on

angrybird: yeah?

angrybird: you were so good for me earlier

angrybird: loved having you in my lap

angrybird: you make the most adorable little noises

angrybird: I wanted to make you come again and again

angrybird: maybe in a bed next time

hanandonly: fuck

hanandonly: me too

hanandonly: want you to touch me all over

hanandonly: and I want to touch you more too

angrybird: soon, baby

angrybird: I’ll make some time for us

hanandonly: don’t make me wait too long or I’ll attack you in the studio again

angrybird: you’re welcome to do that any time

angrybird: well

angrybird: maybe not while we’re recording

hanandonly: hahaha hyung don’t get into work mode now

angrybird: need to distract myself or I’ll sneak over into your bed right now

hanandonly: I want that too but innie would wake up

hanandonly: </3

angrybird: are you going to sleep now?

hanandonly: ugh probably watch some anime first

hanandonly: because someone got me turned on again

angrybird: sounds rough

hanandonly: I hate you

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: hi baby

hanandonly: I think you’re already asleep?

hanandonly: sorry I didn’t reply earlier

hanandonly: I’ve got gossip too

hanandonly: really good gossip

hanandonly: you should tell me about your pretty ass first though

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

**[threecats changed angrybird’s name to: bangingchan]**

threecats: I can’t believe the red hair is gone

threecats: rip angrybird!chan

binbinbin: chan works hard but minho works him harder

binbinbin: wait

littleprince: lol

littleprince: are we talking about minchan again

binbinbin: that sounded dirtier than I meant to

hanandonly: how dirty did you want it to sound?

theyangjeongin: hyung stop texting and get out of the bathroom!!

littleprince: but my hair is still wet ;___;

binbinbin: on further consideration definitely dirty enough to support the minchan agenda

hanandonly: great work, you can be our captain!

hanandonly: the minchan ship is sailing

bangingchan: jisung-ah I really don’t understand you sometimes

hanandonly: I just think you look really hot together

hanandonly: I wouldn’t mind seeing it

hanandonly: a lot

littleprince: preferably unclothed

theyangjeongin: hyung!!!!

bangingchan: who screamed

binbinbin: hyunjin

binbinbin: innie is helping him dry his hair now

fairylix: don’t kill his beautiful hair innie!

fairylix: I want to keep being long blond hair bros with jinnie :/

binbinbin: I think minho hyung is surpervising them now

threecats: what

threecats: no I’m filming them for Instagram

hanandonly: isn’t hyunjin still half naked?

threecats: I’ll put a filter on it

binbinbin: I think we need someone to supervise hyung supervising them

fairylix: omw

bangingchan: thanks lixie

bangingchan: wait what is this name??

hanandonly: didn’t you scroll up??

bangingchan: no I only came online when seungminnie started laughing at his phone >.<

binbinbin: has seungmin been lurking the whole time

seungmo: you’ll never know

binbinbin: thanks I hate it!

bangingchan: I hate this name!

**[threecats changed bangingchan’s name to: bangingchanhard]**

bangingchanhard: never mind, I hate this even more

littleprince: I love it

littleprince: let’s keep it forever

bangingchanhard: why does minho have admin rights

bangingchanhard: this was a mistake

fairylix: he asked really nicely

fairylix: how could I tell him no!

bangingchanhard: why don’t I have admin rights??

fairylix: you didn’t ask nicely ;)

bangingchanhard: felix can I please have admin rights

fairylix: sure

threecats: lix I’ll let you sleep in my bed and cuddle all night if you don’t

fairylix: –ly not

fairylix: minho cuddles yes yes yes *____*

bangingchanhard: wow

seungmo: lol

binbinbin: seungmin really is only in this chat to laugh at us

seungmo: that’s the whole reason I’m in the group ♥

fairylix: good news guys

fairylix: jinnie’s hair is dry and he’s finally out of the bathroom

fairylix: neither he nor his hair got killed by innie

threecats: someone help me decide on a filter

bangingchanhard: someone take minho’s phone please

handandonly: you should do it

hanandonly: take his phone and throw him to the floor

binbinbin: omw!!

**[Chat: 97One** **]**

bangingchanhard: when you said you’re not really the jealous type

bangingchanhard: I thought you were talking about innie

hanandonly: I mean

hanandonly: as long as it’s skz it’s all fine with me

hanandonly: especially if I’m included

hanandonly: or can watch

hanandonly: I jerked off to the thought of you fucking minho this morning

hanandonly: I couldn’t stop thinking about it

bangingchanhard: wait a sec

bangingchanhard: fuck seungminnie was looking at me

bangingchanhard: I really hope he can’t read minds

bangingchanhard: baby tell what were you imaginging

bangingchanhard: I thought you’d be sated after last night

hanandonly: I was

hanandonly: idk

hanandonly: minho hyungie hugged me this morning

hanandonly: he was really cuddly and happy

handandonly: and then he groped my ass

hanandonly: which he does a lot wtf lee minho

bangingchanhard: it’s such a nice handful

hanandonly: ah hyuuuuung

bangingchanhard: keep going baby

hanandonly: stop turning me on before we even get to the salon

bangingchanhard: you’re turning yourself on

bangingchanhard: go on

hanandonly: :/

hanandonly: idk!! I was just kind of thinking about minho and then I thought about you and how you touched me…

hanandonly: and I wondered whether you touched minho like that too

bangingchanhard: I didn’t

handandonly: oh

bangingchanhard: I was a lot rougher with him

handandonly: OH

hanandonly: you were?

bangingchanhard: I shoved him face first against the wall and thrust my fingers into his ass until he came

bangingchanhard: and then I fucked him like that until he came again

hanandonly: fuck

hanandonly: FUCK

bangingchanhard: you like that baby?

hanandonly: oh god yes

bangingchanhard: put my jacket over your lap

bangingchanhard: good boy

bangingchanhard: he kept egging me on

bangingchanhard: so I turned him around and made him put his legs around my hips

bangingchanhard: he really liked that

bangingchanhard: he bit my shoulder so hard to keep from making noises

bangingchanhard: I got so deep into him like that

bangingchanhard: he was almost crying when he came the last time

hanandonly: and then you came and dropped him

bangingchanhard: what the fuck

bangingchanhard: jisung way to ruin the mood

bangingchanhard: did he tell you that??

hanandonly: I never reveal my sources

bangingchanhard: ugh

bangingchanhard: yeah I dropped him and I still haven’t heard the end of it >.>

bangingchanhard: stop laughing

bangingchanhard: you’ll make the others suspicious

hanandonly: sorry hehe

bangingchanhard: is that about what you imagined?

hanandonly: nah, not at all

hanandonly: but I’d love to see that too

hanandonly: ugh

bangingchanhard: did you think I held him in my lap too? like I held you?

hanandonly: maybe?

hanandonly: thought about him riding you

hanandonly: and your hands on his ass pulling him down harder

hanandonly: you both like being in control

bangingchanhard: you don’t though

bangingchanhard: you want me to guide you?

bangingchanhard: move you while you’re sitting on my dick, nice and tight around me

bangingchanhard: make you take it all

hanandonly: it’s so big though hyung

bangingchanhard: you can fit it in your mouth just fine

bangingchanhard: we can go slow baby

bangingchanhard: you just tell me when you want to try

bangingchanhard: I’ll take care of you

hanandonly: you always do

hanandonly: love you

hanandonly: even though you get me hard and then don’t do anything about it :///

bangingchanhard: I can’t in front of the stylists!

hanandonly: how are you not suffering too?

bangingchanhard: might’ve gotten off in the shower too

bangingchanhard: I don’t think I can get it up for a while actually

hanandonly: wow and you tease me about not being sated after last night?

bangingchanhard: couldn’t stop thinking about your pretty lips around me

bangingchanhard: it’s all your fault

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

threecats: I can’t believe chan actually took my phone away

threecats: worst leader ever

bangingchanhard: you were going to post hyunjin half-naked to instagram!

threecats: if I thought I could get away with it I would post fully-naked hyunjin to instagram

littleprince: uh please don’t?

littleprince: my mom might actually pull me out of the group and lock me in the basement forever

threecats: fine :/

threecats: welcome to sex-ed 101

threecats: part 3!!!

binbinbin: hyunjin, do you see what you did now

littleprince: sorry I’m not ready to become a cellar-dweller forever???

theyangjeongin: you’re not forgiven

seungmo: we could lock jinnie in the jyp basement for a bit

littleprince: I’m never kissing you again, you traitor

seungmo: I would let you out again eventually

theyangjeongin: I wouldn’t

bangingchanhard: I’ll lock all three of you in the basement if you don’t stop slapping at each other

bangingchanhard: you’re going to make the hair stylists cry

threecats: yeah stop it

threecats: pay attention to me

bangingchanhard: just once I wish you would support me

threecats: I am!

threecats: I’m educating their asses aren’t I

threecats: hehe literally their asses

fairylix: wow hyung

threecats: shush child, I’ll get to you eventually

threecats: kim seungmin has kindly volunteered without requiring a lot of threats to compile yesterday’s question and post them here for me to answer

threecats: seungmin

threecats: that was your cue

threecats: stop staring at hyunjin, it’s just eyeliner you have some too

hanandonly: I know we say this a lot but damn hwang hyunjin is beautiful

fairylix: so pretty!

littleprince: ♥

threecats: seungmin!!

seungmo: prostate?????

binbinbin: lol what?

seungmo: this is exactly how it was written

hanandonly: so glad we all took this really seriously

threecats: the answer is yes

theyangjeongin: wow minho hyung this is SO helpful

threecats: ;)

threecats: if you’re doing butt stuff, definitely go for the prostate

threecats: makes being fucked the absolute best

threecats: it’s towards the front, try curling your fingers toward the stomach

threecats: the internet tells me it’s somewhere between 2 and 3 inches inside

threecats: so good news even yongbokkie’s tiny hands will reach it!

fairylix: hyung I’m seriously going to suffocate you in your sleep

threecats: weren’t you going to cuddle me to death anyway?

threecats: I already put you into my calendar

littleprince: lol hyung’s hands are the same size as yongboks??

threecats: details

threecats: anyway it feels really good but caaaaan be pretty intense

threecats: I know some guys who don’t like it because theirs is incredibly sensitive

threecats: you can try it by yourself first though it can be a little awkward to reach

threecats: remember to use lots of lube, kids!

threecats: most anal toys are shaped for prostate stimulation so those are nice too

threecats: there

threecats: do you all feel sufficiently educated now?

bangingchanhard: this was actually pretty informative

bangingchanhard: thanks minho!

**[threecats changed bangingchanhard’s name to: bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere]**

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: or you could just say “you’re welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Felix bakes (really this time)  
> Hyunjin and Jisung share gossip.  
> Someone else shares kisses.
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this! Encouragement makes me obviously write a lot faster hihi ♥


	5. there's no greater joy than cuddle piles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me after 2000 words: fml there's still no baking
> 
> Thanks to my lovely commenters: SUGAkookieTAE93, Absolution, Slytherpuff_Pride, mypacer, NomaQueve, ynjuns, felixfreckles -- I'm so happy every time I get a notification ♥

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

threecats: seungmin, time for the next question!

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: minho

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: change my name

seungmo: is flavored lube worth it?

binbinbin: wait what flavors are we talking about?

binbinbin: does strawberry lube actually taste like strawberries?

hanandonly: more like strawberry candy

hanandonly: kind of artificial

littleprince: you bought some just to lick it?

hanandonly: you know me so well ♥

fairylix: mango was pretty good!

fairylix: chocolate wasn’t :((((

binbinbin: did you two lick lube together?

fairylix: obviously

hanandonly: it was great bonding

binbinbin: … is that the only thing you two licked?

hanandonly: I suddenly can’t read

fairylix: I don’t understand korean

threecats: well if anyone else wants to try I have some at home

threecats: unused, don’t worry

threecats: I think it’s really only useful for rimming

threecats: and that doesn’t happen to me nearly enough for my taste

threecats: hehe taste

theyangjeongin: wow hyung

hanandonly: what flavor do you have?

threecats: watermelon

fairylix: I want to try

binbinbin: so you’re really going to spend the night cuddling minho hyung and sampling lube with him?

fairylix: I no comprendo korean

binbinbin: yes clearly

threecats: for greater chaos, we could also look at what flavors chan hyung has

threecats: I’m betting on pineapple

seungmo: I just looked it up and there’s bacon flavored lubricant

littleprince: yeah you’re not getting anywhere near me with that

seungmo: I didn’t say I wanted to!

seungmo: I just said it exists!!

littleprince: suspicious!

littleprince: minho hyung, I also want to try the watermelon

fairylix: join the cuddle pile!

threecats: I feel like I’ll end up with all of the 00z in my bed

binbinbin: you would be so lucky

threecats: you can join us too, baby ♥

binbinbin: afslkjadsfjkladsfjkldf

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: baby did forget about me?

hanandonly: or did you get shy?

littleprince: … mayhaps

hanandonly: you don’t have to tell me

hanandonly: though I would love to hear it

hanandonly: watched you play with innie during break earlier

hanandonly: you’re so cute with him

littleprince: aaaah he won’t tell me what he’s done with chan hyung

littleprince: I just want his kisses too :(

hanandonly: I’ll kiss you

hanandonly: as long as seungminnie doesn’t mind

littleprince: he doesn’t

hanandonly: good

littleprince: jisungie

littleprince: I’m not reading this wrong

littleprince: you do like me, right? like, really like me?

hanandonly: oh sweet thing, of course I do

hanandonly: how could I not?

littleprince: and you’re alright with sharing me with seungmin? and maybe others?

littleprince: maybe five others?

hanandonly: why don’t you slide over here

hanandonly: so I can hold your hand and you can tell me more

littleprince: do you think I can get away with sitting in your lap?

hanandonly: one way to find out

**[Chat: 0.5% chance of remarriage]**

threecats: hey you were gone really quick this morning

threecats: are you ok?

seungmo: I didn’t notice you changed the chat name again

threecats: I thought it was appropriate

seungmo: you gave me a big boost this time

seungmo: us

threecats: seungmin

threecats: are you ok?

threecats: it’s alright if you feel weird about last night now

threecats: sometimes things look really different the next day

threecats: or, you know, after you’ve come

threecats: we can just forget about it

threecats: I won’t touch you again

threecats: either of you

seungmo: hyung

threecats: don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about it

seungmo: minho hyung

seungmo: I liked it

threecats: you did?

seungmo: of course

seungmo: I liked having you there

seungmo: it felt so good when I was inside jinnie

seungmo: but I was really scared I’d hurt him

seungmo: it made me feel a lot better that you were holding him and taking care of us both

threecats: you were good though

threecats: made him come so hard

threecats: just look at him today, he’s glowing

seungmo: I know, I can barely keep my hands off him

seungmo: it’s awful

threecats: so is everything fine between us?

seungmo: do you like hyunjin?

threecats: he’s a brat

threecats: he’s always teasing me

seungmo: so yes?

threecats: of course

threecats: he’s lovely

threecats: also I want to sit on that big cock

threecats: fuck he’s huge

seungmo: stop drooling

threecats: mmmmmh it’s been a while since I got properly railed

seungmo: hyung did you just join us because of hyunjin?

threecats: huh?

seungmo: you only touched him

seungmo: and you didn’t want me to suck you

threecats: because you were half asleep after coming!!

threecats: and I couldn’t really touch you with 2 meters of hwang hyunjin laying on me

threecats: did you think I didn’t want you?

seungmo: I thought you’d at least kiss me

seungmo: I expected a lot more kissing honestly

threecats: thought kissing would take it a little past just hooking up

seungmo: well I’d like to take it past just hooking up

threecats: is that so

seungmo: hyung I’m going to the bathroom

seungmo: maybe you should come with me?

threecats: and kiss you?

**[Chat: yooo yeet]**

binbinbin: it’s really weird when you’re avoiding me

binbinbin: I feel distinctly uncuddled

fairylix: hyung I’m sorry ;____;

binbinbin: what, no apology-cuddles either?

fairylix: :(

binbinbin: what’s up with you today?

fairylix: don’t want to get rejected in person

binbinbin: who’s rejecting you? because it’s certainly not me

binbinbin: didn’t I make that clear?

fairylix: I thought you were just trying not to make me feel bad last night :(

binbinbin: oh baby

binbinbin: I like you too

binbinbin: I’m gonna cuddle you extra hard in bed later ♥

fairylix: ah hyung~ ♥♥♥

fairylix: I’m sleeping with minho hyungie tonight though :(

binbinbin: wow

binbinbin: rejected by my own boyfriend </3

fairylix: asdljkafljkasfd boyfriend!!!!

binbinbin: yeah

binbinbin: that’s what you want to be, right baby?

fairylix: yes please

**[Chat: The Marvelous Yang Jeongin And His Merry Millenium Men]**

**[hanandonly changed the chat’s name to: SeungJin + 3 virgins]**

littleprince: that’s very subtle, hannie

fairylix: tea!!

hanandonly: seungjin smashed!!

fairylix: congrats ♥

theyangjeongin: eww

littleprince: you’re welcome to join us next time, innie ♥

theyangjeongin: double eww

seungmo: jisung why do you always do these things while I’m in the bathroom??

hanandonly: plausible deniability

seungmo: how??

hanandonly: plausibly ♥

seungmo: that makes no sense at all!!

fairylix: seungminnie ♥ how was it?

fairylix: did it hurt hyunjinnie?

fairylix: tell me tell me tell me

fairylix: sungie stop singing

hanandonly: just because there’s tea to spill

hanandonly: seungmin~ tell us everything

seungmo: uh we had sex? it was good?

littleprince: what’s with those question marks

littleprince: you better think it was good

littleprince: or the only thing you’ll be fucking from now on is your hand

seungmo: it was very good! I just don’t know what to say

theyangjeongin: then don’t say anything

**[Chat: SOPA gang]**

littleprince: are you really that grossed out by me and minnie?

littleprince: ngl it kinda hurts

theyangjeongin: hyung don’t force me to say nice things to you :/

littleprince: I thought at first it was about the gay thing

littleprince: but you were with chan hyung

littleprince: so it’s not about that, right?

littleprince: did you sleep with him? why won’t you tell me!

theyangjeongin: I said I haven’t yet

theyangjeongin: with anyone

littleprince: did you suck him? like hannie?

theyangjeongin: maybe I just don’t want to talk about it!!

littleprince: we never keep secrets from each other though :/

theyangjeongin: that’s because you overshare and keep bothering me

littleprince: oh

littleprince: sorry

littleprince: I’ll stop

littleprince: I thought we were just playing

littleprince: I’m really sorry

theyangjeongin: hyung no wait

theyangjeongin: I’m not mad at you

theyangjeongin: I just feel really weird

theyangjeongin: it’s not your fault

theyangjeongin: I’m sorry for taking it out on you

theyangjeongin: I’m happy for you and seungmin, promise

littleprince: you want to talk about it? I can shut up for a bit too

theyangjeongin: I just feel like everyone is suddenly pairing up?

theyangjeongin: you and seungmin, chan and jisung, chan and minho

theyangjeongin: I’m pretty sure it’ll be changbin and felix next, they keep exchanging these weird looks today

theyangjeongin: and then I’ll be left behind

littleprince: what about channie hyung?

littleprince: do you like him?

theyangjeongin: why would he want me when he has both jisung hyung and minho hyung thirsting after him?

theyangjeongin: it was just a kiss anyway

theyangjeongin: and it was long ago

theyangjeongin: he said he was way too old for me

theyangjeongin: apparently the five months han jisung’s got on me make all the difference

littleprince: oh baby

littleprince: want me to mix super hot chili sauce in his food?

littleprince: I’ll do it for you ♥

theyangjeongin: I can do my own poisoning lol

theyangjeongin: thanks though

theyangjeongin: I’m just sulking I guess

theyangjeongin: jisungie hyung already apologized to me like he took chan hyung away from me or something??

theyangjeongin: but they only started doing stuff a year ago

theyangjeongin: so it wasn’t at the same time at all

littleprince: wait, when did you kiss hyung?

theyangjeongin: when we were trainees

littleprince: uh just a thought

littleprince: but maybe chan thought he was too old for you because you were literally still a minor and also in school?

littleprince: and he was already over 20?

theyangjeongin: he’s not that much older than me :/

littleprince: innie, do you need me to dig out photos of you at 17??

littleprince: you had braces! you were super tiny

littleprince: and cute!

littleprince: very cute ♥♥♥

littleprince: but I kind of understand why chan hyung would have felt weird about it then

littleprince: if you still like him, maybe you should tell him that

littleprince: now that you’re an adult and all

littleprince: though you’re still super cute ♥

theyangjeongin: yeah I don’t think so

theyangjeongin: jisung and minho, remember?

littleprince: ugh

**[Chat: people who room with lee minho]**

littleprince: babe, I need you to use your big brain to get chan and innie together

seungmo: not to get him into your bed? or ours?

littleprince: that’s step 2

littleprince: potentially

littleprince: also why were you in the bathroom for so long?

littleprince: are you sick?

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

seungmo: what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done?

seungmo: that’s from the questions btw, not from me

hanandonly: sounds like an excuse

littleprince: wow minnie can’t believe your such a perv

seungmo: you too, brutus?

littleprince: nope, definitely not my favorite thing you’ve called me

fairylix: seungmin = caesar confirmed

hanandonly: careful, he might be into that kink too

seungmo: han jisung prepare to die

hanandonly: necrophilia too?

theyangjeongin: this is great, I love this chat

seungmo: I don’t

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: now you know how I feel

binbinbin: minho hyung you good?

threecats: I’m thinking

fairylix: about necrophilia?

threecats: eww no

threecats: about the kinkiest things I’ve done

threecats: I’m not sure this is information I should give out for free

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: you could just skip the question

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: and change my name back while you’re at it ffs

threecats: nah, I just want something in return

threecats: you guys say something kinky you’ve done or want to do and I’ll do it too

hanandonly: that does sound fair in theory

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: that sounds like a nightmare

threecats: all the more reason to do it

threecats: changbin-ah, you start

threecats: chan hyung and I will go last in case anyone chickens out

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: or we could just not -.-

threecats: team bonding, hyung!!

threecats: you should be more supportive

seungmo: oh god someone stop him, he’s pouting

seungmo: I said “stop” not “pet his hair and coo”, jisung

fairylix: I think minho hyungie is really a cat

littleprince: that’s not new information

littleprince: now are we doing kinks or what?

hanandonly: perv ♥

binbinbin: uh, I like oral?

threecats: tsk that’s very unkinky

threecats: you’re a disappointment, seo changbin

binbinbin: fuck you

threecats: that would be slightly more kinky

binbinbin: ugh

binbinbin: facesitting

binbinbin: my ex was too shy to do it

binbinbin: but I’ve always wanted to try it

threecats: lol what was that coughing fit yongbokkie??

threecats: wanna sit on binnie’s face?

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: don’t tease them

threecats: they should be grateful

threecats: I’m a treasure trove of inspiration and good ideas

threecats: as a matter of fact: you should let me sit on your face

threecats: to thank me for the great work I’m doing here

threecats: don’t think I’ve forgotten what that tongue can do

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: hyunjin it’s your turn I think

threecats: why are you so against sexting in the group chat?

threecats: they’re all getting off on it anyway

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: hyunjin, please!!

littleprince: sex with more than one person

fairylix: a threesome?

threecats: an orgy!

threecats: that’s team bonding too

hanandonly: uh, chan hyung just put his phone in his bag

threecats: let him, we’ll make him take it out when it’s his turn

threecats: he’s probably thinking about orgies now anyway

seungmo: who isn’t?

threecats: I’m just saying

threecats: that’s high on my wish list too

binbinbin: wait you haven’t?

binbinbin: no extraordinarily flexible dancer orgies?

threecats: with danceracha?

fairylix: hyung we haven’t!!

seungmo: let the man finish

seungmo: that sounds like a good idea

theyangjeongin: lol seungminnie hyung

binbinbin: omg no

binbinbin: when you worked as a dancer

threecats: nah, unfortunately most of the others were straight

threecats: or not into sharing :/

theyangjeongin: an absolute shame, I’m sure

threecats: definitely

threecats: someone poke jisung

threecats: I know he’s kinky

hanandonly: because I’ve told you all that shit already

hanandonly: and you keep using it against me

threecats: because you’re my good boy ♥

hanandonly: asfdljkfadsjklafjkl see

seungmo: oh, a praise kink?

hanandonly: course not

hanandonly: haha

hanandonly: who me?

hanandonly: what were we talking about?

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: why is jisungie so red

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: oh I see

hanandonly: hyung please put your phone away again

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: you’re not gonna be good for minho and tell him what you like?

hanandonly: hyung don’t

littleprince: woooooow anyone else feeling a little hot in here?

binbinbin: mood

fairylix: mood

seungmo: mood

hanandonly: I am completely and utterly unaffected

threecats: so tell us baby

hanandonly: stop that

hanandonly: cockwarming ok

hanandonly: just wanna keep it in my mouth

hanandonly: it’s relaxing

hanandonly: or sit on it maybe, I don’t know if I like that yet

littleprince: FUCK

littleprince: can someone please open a window before I die

binbinbin: I don’t think anyone can stand up right now without flashing half the staff

binbinbin: well fuck me, apparently minho hyung can

threecats: I had the great foresight to wear very tight underwear

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: was it because you were planning on teasing me all day

threecats: possibly

threecats: don’t worry, I can multitask ♥

threecats: lix, you ready to share?

fairylix: that sounds really good

fairylix: what hannie said I mean

fairylix: I want that too

binbinbin: yeah?

hanandonly: lix we should talk later

fairylix: can’t talk this evening, need to cuddle minho hyungie

hanandonly: we can talk while you’re cuddling

hanandonly: also I think we’re all cuddling tonight at this point

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: I haven’t been invited

theyangjeongin: me neither but I’m also not cuddling any of you uglies

threecats: change of plans

threecats: cuddle pile in innie’s bed

threecats: everyone is invited

theyangjeongin: you aren’t

fairylix: yes cuddling with innie yes yes yes

theyangjeongin: none of you are invited!

hanandonly: we can push the beds together!

theyangjeongin: chan hyung they’re torturing me!

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: cuddling innie yes yes yes

theyangjeongin: I’m going to cry

fairylix: don’t cry innie

fairylix: I’m making cake later

fairylix: I’ll give you an extra big slice ♥

theyangjeongin: suddenly my eyes are dry

theyangjeongin: is it brownie cake

littleprince: it’s always brownie cake

threecats: I love brownie cake

fairylix: ♥

binbinbin: that’s really cute

binbinbin: are you making it for stay again?

fairylix: no, for seungjin!

fairylix: to celebrate them having sex ♥

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: them having what

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: wtf last night?

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: why is no one else surprised?

hanandonly: we gossip without you because your username is too long

fairylix: yeah it ruins the gossiping aesthetic

bangingchanonthefloorthewallandeverywhere: lee minho!!!!

threecats: I suddenly can’t read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions to ponder:
> 
> Will Chan ever get a normal username (or admin rights)?  
> What's the kinkiest thing Minho has ever done?  
> What (or who) has Jisung licked?  
> Does Jeongin still like Chan?  
> Is there anything Felix wouldn't do for cuddles?  
> When will Hyunjin finally get a kiss from Jeongin?  
> Why do weird things always happen while Seungmin is in the bathroom?  
> What did Changbin name the 3racha group chat?
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this ♥♥


	6. Jisung's plans for a day well spent: drink coffee, battle Seungmin, push Minho and Chan together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially passed 10,000 words, ladies and gentlemen!  
> We've also passed 200 kudos! Yippie!!
> 
> As always a big thank you to everyone who left me a comment! You were crazy fast this time (so I tried to be extra fast with the new chapter too)!! Slytherpuff_Pride, Loasa, SUGAkookieTAE93, oftaintedsorrow, Mia_Gol, neiruhatake, tocallsomeoneyourfriend -- I wish you a day as bright as Jeongin's smile :)

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

binbinbin: hey where did we put the leftover cake?

threecats: there are no leftovers

threecats: I had deflowering-brownies for breakfast

threecats: it was great

seungmo: didn’t you say you were on a diet?

threecats: diet starts tomorrow

hanandonly: you’ve been saying that for the past week

threecats: you’re right

threecats: diet starts next week

binbinbin: but what am I going to eat now?

hanandonly: clearly someone needs to fuck so yongbokkie makes more cake

hanandonly: I vote minchan

seungmo: wasn’t the cake just for celebrating first times?

hanandonly: I vote minchan anyway

binbinbin: I second that vote

channiehyungie: I’m locking myself in the studio as we speak

binbinbin: hyung is the biggest minchan anti

threecats: what’s that username

threecats: that’s not what you’re supposed to be called

threecats: stop rejecting my love

channiehyungie: stop naming me stupid things then

threecats: lee felix I thought we had a deal

threecats: did I or did I not let you cuddle me all night

fairylix: hyuuuuung ;___;

fairylix: channie hyung gave me really nice cheek smooches though

fairylix: I am weak

seungmo: careful lix

seungmo: if chan hyung gets you it’ll be 4/7 and then no one will be safe from him

littleprince: I volunteer!

littleprince: also good morning

littleprince: why is everyone awake so early when we have the day off

hanandonly: hyunjin half asleep: my body is ready

littleprince: I don’t talk to people who left the cuddle pile early

hanandonly: you were cuddling innie!

littleprince: I’ll have you know that I can in fact cuddle more than one person at the same time

littleprince: that makes me better than you in dance _and_ cuddling

hanandonly: brb tickling hyunjin

seungmo: please stop yelling

binbinbin: you’re remarkably unconcerned about your boyfriend dying

seungmo: I’ll kill him myself if he doesn’t shut up

theyangjeongin: someone tell hyunsung I have americano for them if they shut up

seungmo: ah blessed silence

seungmo: I love yang jeongin

littleprince: where is my americano

littleprince: as matter of fact, where is my innie?

theyangjeongin: at the café

theyangjeongin: minho hyung took me out for coffee

theyangjeongin: we’re bringing back drinks for everyone

littleprince: I want to go on minin dates too

threecats: so get up earlier

threecats: that’s an awful namesquish btw

binbinbin: minnieinnie?

seungmo: that could be just innie alone

**[channiehyungie changed theyangjeongin’s name to: minnieinnie]**

threecats: already using your powers for evil

threecats: I approve

threecats: this brat just shoved me

threecats: do you want to go into the air fryer with hyunjin

threecats: that’s what I thought

binbinbin: don’t kill innie

binbinbin: we won’t survive kim seungmin as our maknae

hanandonly: let’s make chan hyung the new maknae

channiehyungie: maybe just don’t kill innie in the first place?

hanandonly: chan-ah the adults are talking

channiehyungie: jisung I think you should come visit me in the studio

channiehyungie: right now

littleprince: hannie can’t come

littleprince: he’s my pillow

hanandonly: I love when men are arguing about me ♥

minnieinnie: we’re back

hanandonly: never mind I’ve just been left behind for americano smh

channiehyungie: so are you coming to the studio now?

hanandonly: depends

hanandonly: are you going to punish me for my insolence and fiendishly good looks?

channiehyungie: locking the door as we speak

hanandonly: nooooooo

**[Chat: seungjin + 3 virgins]**

hanandonly: so I just walked in on changbin and yongbok kissing

seungmo: and your first instinct was to tell us?

hanandonly: of course not

hanandonly: my first instinct was to take a picture and then tell you

hanandonly: I’m not stupid

hanandonly: [image.jpg]

littleprince: aww look at lixie’s little hand on changbin hyung’s cheek

minnieinnie: tiny hands!

littleprince: this is kind of cute ngl

seungmo: what do you mean cute

seungmo: changbin is shirtless

littleprince: binnie hyung is very cute

littleprince: and so is lix!

littleprince: and it’s cute that lix didn’t even wait for binnie hyung to put on a shirt before he kissed him ♥

hanandonly: uh not to pop your bubble

hanandonly: but changbin hyung was wearing a shirt earlier

littleprince: wow

littleprince: lee yongbok is working fast

**[fairylix has left the chat]**

hanandonly: brb gotta make sure my soulmate’s ok

littleprince: … and?

littleprince: what, you mean in person???

littleprince: but we can’t read along like that!!!

littleprince: jisung ;___;

seungmo: I think you need a gossip timeout

littleprince: someone cuddle me

seungmo: running

minnieinnie: every single one of you is the absolute worst

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

**[threecats added minnieinnie to the chat]**

binbinbin: when did innie become a hyung?

binbinbin: are we doing yaja time?

binbinbin: chan-ah, come here my sweet dongsaeng

binbinbin: sit on your hyung’s lap

threecats: we’re not doing yaja time

channiehyungie: I’ll be back in 20 minutes

channiehyungie: and then I’ll sit on you until you beg for mercy, changbin

minnieinnie: so this is the hyung chat

minnieinnie: what do you guys normally talk about in here?

binbinbin: grown up stuff

threecats: what ramen brand tastes the best

channiehyungie: grown up stuff

channiehyungie: minho please

threecats: innie is seeking asylum from the 00z

channiehyungie: what did they do now

channiehyungie: I’ll be home in 19 minutes

channiehyungie: please don’t burn down the building

minnieinnie: they keep talking about couple-y stuff

minnieinnie: it’s annoying

binbinbin: about seungjin?

binbinbin: I want to join the 00z chat

binbinbin: no one talks about seungjin with me

binbinbin: cough minho hyung cough

threecats: keep dreaming

minnieinnie: right now they’re talking about changlix actually

binbinbin: … oh?

minnieinnie: jisung hyung caught you kissing

threecats: changbin-ah

threecats: come sit on hyung’s lap and tell me everything

binbinbin: can’t

binbinbin: need to hunt down han jisung

channiehyungie: 18 minutes

channiehyungie: please just be normal for 18 minutes

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

threecats: this is why you’re my favorite

threecats: don’t tell the others

minnieinnie: brb telling everyone

threecats: you learn so quickly ♥

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

minnieinnie: minho hyung says I’m his favorite

hanandonly: hey!

littleprince: hey!

fairylix: hey!

binbinbin: hey!

threecats: changbin you weren’t even in the competition

binbinbin: hey ;___;

fairylix: hey!

seungmo: none of this is new information

threecats: seungmin is my second favorite

hanandonly: ok this is war now

hanandonly: seungmin meet me in the bathroom

seungmo: what’s with you and bathrooms?

seungmo: are you planning to punch me?

hanandonly: no we’re having a high note battle

hanandonly: the acoustics are better in the bathroom

seungmo: oh ok

seungmo: that sounds reasonable

threecats: that’s not how I wanted my honor to be fought for

threecats: can you at least take your clothes off

hanandonly: are we measuring dicks?

hanandonly: I’m bigger than seungminnie

seungmo: no you aren’t

threecats: no you aren’t

littleprince: no you aren’t

hanandonly: hey ;_______;

fairylix: he isn’t?

threecats: seungmin is a grower

hanandonly: well maybe I am too!

hanandonly: get hard seungmin, I’m getting a ruler

littleprince: I volunteer!

channiehyungie: I’m in the elevator

channiehyungie: please put your dicks away

binbinbin: chan hyung would be a fair judge

channiehyungie: stop encouraging them

channiehyungie: you’re as bad as minho

threecats: I love you too ♥

**[hanandonly opened a new chat: the minchan agenda]**

**[hanandonly added littleprince, fairylix, seungmo, binbinbin, minnieinnie]**

hanandonly: an argument could be made for minho hyung to join this chat too

hanandonly: since he’s sailing this ship all by himself currently

binbinbin: yeah no

littleprince: definitely no

littleprince: can’t talk about minho hyung looking lovesick when he’s here

fairylix: he doesn’t look lovesick though?

littleprince: he will

minnieinnie: that sounds like a threat

littleprince: good!

littleprince: so do we have a plan to get them together?

hanandonly: honestly I think minho hyung is making the plans already?

hanandonly: we shouldn’t bother him

hanandonly: or he’ll remember there are still sex ed questions left

binbinbin: that’s right, he never said what he was into

seungmo: the answer is sex with chan hyung

binbinbin: seungmin never said his kinks either

seungmo: so what’s our plan to get minchan together?

**[Chat: #1 most likely to end up in an air fryer]**

threecats: hey pretty thing, are you still sore today?

littleprince: hyung! ♥

littleprince: no it doesn’t hurt anymore

littleprince: you and minnie prepped me really well

threecats: good

threecats: I’m glad

littleprince: sorry I bit you so hard

littleprince: though in my defense your shoulder was right there!

littleprince: and I was trying not to let the others hear >.>

threecats: I thought you wanted everyone?

littleprince: I do want them

littleprince: I don’t want them to make fun of me getting so loud

threecats: I think they’ll come to appreciate your noises very much

threecats: I definitely did

threecats: you’re so sensitive

threecats: it’s crazy

littleprince: you don’t think it’s embarrassing?

threecats: I think you could feel how much I liked having you moaning into my ear

littleprince: yeah that was nice

littleprince: next time I think I want to try having you in my mouth while seungminnie is fucking me

threecats: or you could fuck me

threecats: stretch me open and put that big cock inside me

littleprince: ah hyung

littleprince: I won’t be able to last at all

threecats: you don’t need to

threecats: we’ll make you come again

threecats: didn’t take much to get you going again last time

littleprince: or maybe I could take a break and you’ll let seungmin take over?

threecats: you want to see that?

littleprince: very much

littleprince: minnie said you kissed him yesterday

littleprince: was it nice?

threecats: it was

threecats: very nice

threecats: what if I wanted to ride seungmin next time

threecats: fuck myself on him

threecats: do you think he’d like that?

threecats: I could edge him like that

littleprince: you mean like stopping before he comes?

threecats: yeah

threecats: again and again

threecats: get off his cock when he’s close

threecats: climb back on and get him even closer

threecats: I could trade you two off like that actually

threecats: make you both almost come until you’re both shaking with it

threecats: do you think you could be good and wait until I’m ready for you to come?

littleprince: hyung, I don’t know

littleprince: I don’t think I could hold back

littleprince: I’m sorry

littleprince: I’m already so hard just thinking about it

threecats: what if I got you a cock ring?

threecats: want hyung to help you be good?

littleprince: hyung I want to come

threecats: right now?

threecats: or when you’re inside me?

littleprince: yes

littleprince: both

littleprince: now

littleprince: please

threecats: are you touching yourself now?

littleprince: no

littleprince: rubbing against my pillow

littleprince: need to be quiet

littleprince: lix and seungminnie are napping together

threecats: can you do something for me, baby?

littleprince: anything

threecats: lick your fingers

threecats: get them really wet

littleprince: okay

threecats: now rub your little hole baby

threecats: remember how seungminnie and I both put our fingers inside you

littleprince: ah

threecats: does it feel good?

littleprince: hyung I need to come

littleprince: please

littleprince: please

threecats: okay baby

threecats: come for hyung

threecats: baby boy

threecats: did you?

threecats: hyunjin-ah?

littleprince: fuck

littleprince: yeah

littleprince: oh fuck that was so good

littleprince: fuck I’m still shaking

threecats: why don’t you take a nap now too?

littleprince: did you come too?

threecats: later baby

threecats: still hoping to get chan hyung to fuck me today

threecats: need to be in top shape for that

threecats: sweet dreams now

littleprince: next time will you let me make you come?

threecats: planning on it

threecats: going to come with you inside me

threecats: that sound good?

littleprince: too good

littleprince: how am I supposed to go to sleep like that??

threecats: :*

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

fairylix: so I just peeked at seungminnie’s phone

fairylix: and his chat with minho hyung is called “1% chance of remarriage”!!

channiehyungie: that’s cute

hanandonly: what

hanandonly: last I checked it was “0.1% chance of remarriage”

fairylix: no I’m sure it’s 1%

hanandonly: you probably saw that wrong

fairylix: ugh come here and check for yourself

fairylix: I’m in seungminnie’s bed

hanandonly: coming

binbinbin: where’s seungmin in all this?

fairylix: napping!

fairylix: I’m the big spoon!

littleprince: you’re an adorable little jetpack

fairylix: !!♥

minnieinnie: you’re going through his phone while he’s asleep?

channiehyungie: don’t be mean, put it back

minnieinnie: no don’t

minnieinnie: I’m coming too

littleprince: felix remember you promised not to read my chat with minnie

hanandonly: let’s check his gallery for nudes from hyunjin

littleprince: I didn’t send seungminnie nudes!

fairylix: I already checked, it’s just thirst trap pics

littleprince: excuse me

hanandonly: send me nudes and you’re excused

fairylix: innie you’re too late, minho hyung just took seungminnie’s phone away :(

channiehyungie: thanks minho!

threecats: wow those photos are scandalous, hwang hyunjin!

channiehyungie: I give up

littleprince: I didn’t send nudes!!!

threecats: no need to be naked if you give him fuck me eyes through the camera

threecats: damn that’s a lot of tongue

threecats: bang chan, you never let me have fun

channiehyungie: I’m putting seungmin’s phone in my room for safekeeping

channiehyungie: it’s our day off, don’t you have anything better to do than violate seungmin’s privacy?

threecats: well I was trying to get laid but you said no

channiehyungie: you never asked me?

threecats: ugh the things I do for good dick

threecats: chan hyung

threecats: I’m going to take a shower and wash myself reaaaaally well

threecats: everywhere

threecats: and when I’m done I’ll kick everyone out of my room

threecats: and put that watermelon lube to good use

threecats: so how about you come visit me in let’s say 20 minutes?

hanandonly: omg I’m so excited

threecats: get out of my room

hanandonly: carrying seungmin out as we speak, sir!

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: is that cum on your shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this! ♥
> 
> And/or ask me whatever is on your mind: https://curiouscat.qa/sparklining


	7. Changbin's plans for a day well spent: none of this

Felix is acting like the most adorable little kitten, snuggling his pretty face into Changbin’s stomach and sleepily petting over where Changbin’s shirt has ridden up to show some skin. He’s so lovely, so careful and worried about crushing Changbin with his weight, but at the same time just so overjoyed about getting even more cuddles today. Changbin wants to pull him up and kiss him again. When he left off Felix’ lips were just a little swollen and so very red. Even if Jisung hadn’t run his big mouth, everyone would have immediately known what they had been up to.

That’s fine though. Changbin’s feeling just the tiniest bit possessive right now, and it pleases him greatly that everyone is aware that Felix is his.

Maybe just a little kiss.

Changbin pulls Felix up with a hand under his arms and pecks his little pout from being pulled away from his favorite cuddling spot. It disappears immediately, replaced by a smile Changbin that can feel against his own lips.

“Cute!” a voice declares.

Jisung’s face hangs from Chan’s top bunk upside down like a particularly excited bat. Or a demon from hell, which is a lot more fitting since he’s disturbed Changbin twice now. Before Changbin can swat at Jisung, Hyunjin appears next to him with his blond hair spilling everywhere and his face immediately reddening from the position.

“No! Why would you stop?”

“Neither of you live in this room,” Changbin says.

Felix doesn’t care about their audience. He’s already moving back down to his earlier position, happily hugging Changbin’s waist and pressing his head as close to him as he can. 

“Felix is not in his own bed either,” Jisung points out as if Felix’ bed isn’t just a meter away.

“We are willing to kiss too,” Hyunjin says.

They’re both demons. 

“Can’t you just go away,” Changbin tries. Whines, maybe.

“What? Why!!”

“Oh shit, I’m getting dizzy.”

Both heads disappear. Unfortunately their voices don’t.

“Hyung, this is prime seating for the MinChan show!” Jisung says.

The bed creaks loudly as they move. They’re probably sitting right against the wall, pressing their ears against it to figure out what’s happening in the other room. They heard the door open and close a few minutes ago. So far there’s just been the faint buzz of conversation though.

“You call yourself our captain, yet you want to keep us away from this incredible opportunity. You want MinChan all to yourself. That’s so sad.”

Changbin sputters. “I don’t!”

Felix giggles. The traitor.

“Hey,” Jisung says. He’s hanging over the bed again, his fingers flicking immediately to Felix curled up as small as he can get. He coos. Then he fixes Changbin with his gaze again, smiling mischievously. “Do you hear Minho-hyung a lot?”

“Well, you know he often talks in his slee–“

“Wait, do you hear Seungminnie and me?”

Hyunjin is back, almost falling off the bed and looking horrified.

“I thought you said you were being quiet,” Jisung says.

“We were!”

“What kinds of things might I be hearing, Hyunjin-ah?” Changbin asks.

“Nothing!” Hyunjin shrieks.

The heads disappear.

“Just try to keep it down next time,” Jisung whispers.

“You try keeping it down while Seungmin’s working you over.”

“Ha! No chance. I’m the noisy one, remember? Might as well announce it to everyone.”

“Well, you should definitely let me know.”

“I just might.”

That sounds like flirting. Changbin has a feeling there’s something he’s missing.

Before he can think about it any further, there’s a shout from next door.

“You are no better than me!” That’s Minho, sounding very pissed off.

Jisung and Hyunjin have fallen silent. So has Felix, suddenly stiff against Changbin’s body and gripping at his sleeve tightly.

“How is that not playing favorites?” Minho again.

They’re missing what Chan is saying. He’s always been slower to lose his temper compared to Minho who explodes quickly but simmers down just as quickly once he’s gotten some sleep. Whatever they’re saying, Chan must be trying to make Minho quiet down because their words become inaudible for a while.

Then:

“I would never hurt the group,” Chan yells. 

“I just told you you are.” Minho yells back.

“You fucking asshole.”

Oh shit.

“Hey, don’t you think we should stop them?” Hyunjin whispers.

Chan and Minho are both shouting now, throwing harsh words that the rest of them can’t quite hear at each other. Someone is going to get hurt if they haven’t already.

Changbin is the hyung here. “I’ll go–“

“Go fuck yourself,” Chan yells.

The door slams. Loud steps follow and a moment later the front door slams, too.

Nobody moves.

“Uh,” Seungmin says, poking his head through the door. Jeongin is behind him, looking a little pale. “Chan-hyung just left. He looked really pissed off.”

He pulls Jeongin with him and they both sit down on Felix’ bed at a loss as to what to do now.

Changbin’s phone chirps. It’s a private message from Minho, short and to the point. None of the hearts or winking emoji he usually likes to send.

“Minho-hyung is going to work on choreography at the company. He says he’s turning his phone off.”

“What?”

Hyunjin jumps down from Chan’s bed, not bothering with the ladder. He’s out the door in a second, just in time to see Minho leaving his own room.

“Hyung, are you–“ they hear Hyunjin saying.

“Don’t make me take this out on you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Minho’s words are clipped and cold.

“Do you–“

“Not. Now.”

He doesn’t slam the door when he leaves but it’s a near thing.

Hyunjin comes back into Changbin’s room looking worried and a little teary.

“I hate when they’re arguing.”

“Me too,” Jeongin says quietly.

And really, what can they say to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, I thought you wanted a new chapter soon? ;)
> 
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you're thinking ♥


	8. binniebaby is best baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I take it you all enjoyed the last chapter? 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment on the last two chapters! I didn't thank you guys last chapter because I figured you might not want your name on that mess ;)  
> Iyoyo, Migal, Slytherpuff_Pride, Mia_Gol, SUGAkookieTAE93, leefrecklix, Absolution, Loasa, KW101, Dokkebi, tocallsomeoneyourfriend, goldenzoe, ZoeyAngel, cherryeol04, NomaQueve, PixieDragon8130, ncity333, Maréva, mypacer, tobiboo, mingwoosan, Nelly - it's a joy to read your reactions and makes writing this fic so much better ♥
> 
> Psst, did you notice this fic is now part of a series? Maybe you should keep an eye on that in case Aunt Sparklining has a gift for you soon ;)

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: are you ok?

hanandonly: did you go to the studio?

hanandonly: do you want company?

hanandonly: or someone to talk to?

hanandonly: hyung?

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: can I sleep in your bed tonight

littleprince: for unsexy reasons

hanandonly: scared of minho hyung?

littleprince: not scared

littleprince: just kind of thinking I should give him space

hanandonly: he wasn’t mad at you earlier

littleprince: I know that

littleprince: I think

littleprince: I still hate how he looked at me

littleprince: I don’t want to see it again

littleprince: especially not today

hanandonly: okay

hanandonly: just come over whenever

hanandonly: and bring a pillow

hanandonly: I’m not letting you steal mine again

littleprince: yes you are ♥

hanandonly: … yes I am

hanandonly: please bring a pillow anyway!!

hanandonly: hwang hyunjin!!

**[Chat: men at work(ing out)]**

binbinbin: minho hyung went to dance at hq

binbinbin: in case you wanted to come home

binbinbin: the coast is clear!

binbinbin: not like I’m worried about you or anything

binbinbin: the kids are worried

binbinbin: a bit

binbinbin: no pressure though!

binbinbin: I am totally the hyung in charge and can keep everyone calm!

binbinbin: I’m also totally up for talking if you need to vent

**[Chat: seungjin + 3 virgins]**

**[seungmo added fairylix]**

**[seungmo changed the chat’s name to: take shelter everyone]**

seungmo: the mood at home is awful rn

seungmo: I’m sleeping in felix’ bed

seungmo: not risking meeting minho hyung until tomorrow

fairylix: I’m sleeping with changbinnie hyung

hanandonly: we’re aware

fairylix: in his bed

hanandonly: we’re aware of that as well

seungmo: that’s how I knew your bed would be free lix

fairylix: :P

littleprince: I’m staying with jisungie

hanandonly: innie you’re welcome to squish in with us

hanandonly: I’m willing to pretend it’s not because you love me the most and dream of an opportunity like this every single night

minnieinnie: no thanks

littleprince: am I not enough for you, han jisung :(((

fairylix: come cuddle with me and hyung, innie!

minnieinnie: no thanks

fairylix: ;___;

hanandonly: hyunjin you were scolding me for cuddling only one person this morning???

littleprince: you have no proof

hanandonly: I have screenshots

littleprince: those can be faked

hanandonly: stay where you are

hanandonly: I’m coming to kill you

littleprince: about to hop in the shower

hanandonly: drowning!

hanandonly: a good choice!

**[Chat: take shelter everyone]**

minnieinnie: uh

minnieinnie: not that I’m not grateful

minnieinnie: but does anyone else find it weird that we don’t hear hyunsung screeching?

fairylix: they drowned each other

fairylix: R.I.S.

fairylix: Rest In Silence

seungmo: or they’re making out

minnieinnie: what

fairylix: what

seungmo: um

seungmo: did you not know that already?

fairylix: well obviously not

fairylix: smh

seungmo: oops?

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

fairylix: hey asshole

fairylix: you didn’t tell me about you and hyunjin???

fairylix: chan hyung knows right

fairylix: please tell me chan knows

fairylix: like bro

fairylix: I don’t want to have to bury you alive if you’re cheating

fairylix: but I totally will

fairylix: binnie hyung will help me dig a hole

fairylix: he’s so strong ♥

fairylix: have you seen his arms, ugh he’s so hot

fairylix: I love him so much

fairylix: um

fairylix: just text me when you get out of the shower

fairylix: where you’re hopefully not cheating on chan hyung!!!

**[Chat: SOPA gang]**

minnieinnie: jisung?

minnieinnie: really?

minnieinnie: is seungmin hyung not enough for you or what

minnieinnie: you better not be playing with him!

**[Chat: people who room with lee minho]**

seungmo: I might’ve just accidentally outed you and jisung to jeonglix

seungmo: I really thought they knew!

seungmo: sorry baby :(

**[Chat: people who room with lee minho]**

littleprince: are you kidding me

littleprince: seungmin

littleprince: felix thinks jisung is cheating on chan hyung

littleprince: and innie wants to know if I’m just playing with you

littleprince: he sounds mad??

littleprince: it’s a good thing you’re not sleeping in my bed tonight

littleprince: because I would kick you out

seungmo: big oops

littleprince: very big

littleprince: you’re lucky you’re cute

seungmo: and that I love you!

littleprince: you better do!!

**[Chat: seungjin + 3 virgins]**

hanandonly: is this revenge for all the chaos I’ve caused while minnie has been in the bathroom

seungmo: no!!

seungmo: it really wasn’t on purpose

seungmo: although the karmic justice is appreciated

hanandonly: not funny

littleprince: it’s a little funny

fairylix: I’m not laughing

hanandonly: omg lix

hanandonly: no one is cheating on anyone!!

hanandonly: so you can stop being mad at me

hanandonly: everyone in this very mature and consensual adult relationship is totally aware of everyone involved

hanandonly: promise!!

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: uh actually

littleprince: I don’t think I’ve told minho hyung about the two of us

hanandonly: are you kidding me

hanandonly: I just promised felix!!

littleprince: he knows I want you!

littleprince: just not that things have happened

littleprince: also we only kissed for the first time 20 minutes ago

littleprince: I’ll tell minho hyung once he’s calmed down

littleprince: and then it’ll all be fine

hanandonly: we were sexting days ago though?

littleprince: that’s not the story we’re going to tell our grandkids

littleprince: as far as I’m concerned today is day 1 of us dating

hanandonly: well it’s good you’re telling me that

hanandonly: you know, just so I don’t buy you flowers on our sexting-anniversary

hanandonly: since we’re not counting that and all

littleprince: you can buy me flowers more than once

hanandonly: nope

hanandonly: just on our anniversary

hanandonly: 365 days from now

littleprince: what about valentine’s day

littleprince: and my birthday

littleprince: and once I take your virginity

hanandonly: shouldn’t I get flowers when you take my virginity?

littleprince: we could give flowers to each other

hanandonly: maybe I’ll sleep with chan hyung first

hanandonly: I’m sure chan hyung would get me flowers

littleprince: first he’ll give you his dick though

littleprince: and then crutches because you won’t be able to walk haha

hanandonly: I’m torn between “yes please” and “oh shit”

littleprince: better make sure we aren’t working on dance the day after

hanandonly: so much for spontaneity

littleprince: or you could top

hanandonly: me? topping chan hyung?

hanandonly: I don’t think so

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: hypothetical question: would you let me fuck you?

hanandonly: not that you need to

hanandonly: I’m just asking

hanandonly: not sure I want to anyway

hanandonly: just

hanandonly: you know

hanandonly: hypothetically

hanandonly: would you?

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

hanandonly: hey asshole

hanandonly: I’m not a cheater

hanandonly: and you know me better than that

fairylix: sorry

fairylix: I love you and chan hyung so much!!

fairylix: I just don’t want you to get hurt

fairylix: either of you

hanandonly: you didn’t say that you love hyunjin

hanandonly: you don’t care if he gets hurt?

hanandonly: cold as ice, lee yongbok

fairylix: I was getting to it!!

hanandonly: sounds like an excuse

hanandonly: should I tell him?

hanandonly: maybe he’ll dye his hair black and we can be black hair bros together ♥

fairylix: noooooooooo!!

**[Chat: blondes do it better]**

fairylix: jinnie I love you

fairylix: I never want you to get hurt

fairylix: don’t believe jisung he’s a dirty liar

fairylix: please don’t dye your hair!!!

littleprince: what?

fairylix: I love you!

littleprince: love you too ♥

fairylix: good!

fairylix: don’t dye your hair!

fairylix: especially not the same color as jisung

littleprince: I won’t

littleprince: I think

fairylix: you look absolutely 100% gorgeous with your hair right now

fairylix: angelic, lovely, adorable, edible

fairylix: so don’t change it!

littleprince: uh ok?

fairylix: ok!!

fairylix: love you, bye, good night!!

fairylix: ♥♥

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: what did you tell yongbokkie?

hanandonly: nothing

hanandonly: did he say nice things to you?

littleprince: he said I look edible

hanandonly: you’re welcome ♥

**[Chat: SOPA gang]**

littleprince: I would never play with seungmin’s feelings

littleprince: I love him

littleprince: I thought you were already sick of hearing me say that

minnieinnie: don’t hurt him :(

minnieinnie: or get hurt

littleprince: oh innie ♥

minnieinnie: shut up

littleprince: I love you ♥

minnieinnie: I said shut up!!!!

minnieinnie: I love you too

minnieinnie: don’t reply!!!

**[Chat: 97One]**

channiehyungie: what the hell

hanandonly: oh hey, you replied!

channiehyungie: um I’ve never bottomed?

hanandonly: me neither!

hanandonly: I just wanted to know if that was something you were willing to do

hanandonly: wanted to do

hanandonly: want to do

channiehyungie: I don’t know?? I need to think about it

channiehyungie: maybe

channiehyungie: where did that come from baby?

hanandonly: thought about your dick

hanandonly: it’s big

hanandonly: I’m small

hanandonly: you know

hanandonly: you can’t see me but imagine me waving my hands around

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: hard maybe

channiehyungie: let’s talk about this another time

hanandonly: sure!

hanandonly: are you on your way home?

hanandonly: not that we have to talk then

hanandonly: or are you still at the studio

channiehyungie: I’m at bambam’s

channiehyungie: we’re watching thai dramas

channiehyungie: there are no subtitles so bam’s trying to translate stuff for me

channiehyungie: I’m pretty sure he’s making half the dialogue up

channiehyungie: probably more than half

hanandonly: well you don’t sound mad anymore so yay for that

hanandonly: want to tell me what that was about anyway?

hanandonly: because we all heard you yelling at the end

hanandonly: and I’m both curious and worried

hanandonly: mostly curious

hanandonly: ok that’s a lie

hanandonly: I’m worried

channiehyungie: you don’t need to worry

channiehyungie: we’ll make up just like any other time

hanandonly: oh I believe we haven’t met

hanandonly: hello, my name is han jisung and I have anxiety!

hanandonly: not worrying is not in my vocabulary

channiehyungie: right

channiehyungie: sorry I knew that

hanandonly: do you really not want to tell me?

channiehyungie: uh can I tell you tomorrow?

channiehyungie: I’m still kind of pissed off

channiehyungie: I might say mean things about minho

channiehyungie: and I said plenty of mean things _to_ him today

channiehyungie: I think I have enough to apologize for already

hanandonly: okay

hanandonly: you’re sure you’re going to be ok though

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: honestly after seeing you and hyunjin become best friends I think it’s possible to heal any rift

hanandonly: oh yeah speaking of hyunjin

hanandonly: we kissed!

**[Chat: men at work(ing out)]**

channiehyungie: I’m staying at bambam’s

channiehyungie: he’ll drive me home in the morning

channiehyungie: can you be the hyung until then?

channiehyungie: please?

binbinbin: oh thank god

binbinbin: I mean yeah sure

binbinbin: I think I can deal with five kids

binbinbin: as long as they’re all sleeping

channiehyungie: minho still hasn’t come home?

binbinbin: nope

channiehyungie: okay

channiehyungie: I’ll talk to him tomorrow

channiehyungie: you’re all worrying way too much

binbinbin: yeah because you never worry about stuff between the members

channiehyungie: thanks

channiehyungie: that’s only the second time I’ve been called a hypocrite today

binbinbin: is that what you were arguing about?

channiehyungie: some of it

channiehyungie: I don’t even know

channiehyungie: he had a point

channiehyungie: and then he said some things just to hurt me

channiehyungie: and I hurt him right back because I’m a dumbass

channiehyungie: even though I’ve apparently been hurting him for a long time

binbinbin: I have no idea what you’re trying to say

channiehyungie: I don’t either

channiehyungie: I’ll fix this

channiehyungie: thanks for making sure everyone’s alright while I’m you know

binbinbin: watching thai dramas?

channiehyungie: … seriously, jisung needs to learn to keep his mouth shut

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

threecats: hey are you awake

threecats: ok you’re not

binbinbin: hey

binbinbin: I’m up

binbinbin: where are you?

threecats: walking to the subway station

threecats: it’s fucking freezing

binbinbin: no it’s not

binbinbin: didn’t you take a jacket?

threecats: just a hoodie

threecats: wasn’t really thinking

binbinbin: do you want me to meet you at our station?

binbinbin: I can bring you something warm to put on

threecats: no stay in bed

threecats: you’re probably with yongbokkie

threecats: don’t leave him alone

binbinbin: he’s sleeping like the dead

binbinbin: he won’t even notice I’m gone

threecats: stay in bed

binbinbin: too late

binbinbin: I’m already getting dressed

threecats: so get undressed

threecats: seriously changbin

threecats: I just wanted to check if hyung came home

binbinbin: he’s sleeping over at bambam hyung’s

threecats: ok thanks

threecats: now go back to bed!

binbinbin: picking out a nice and warm jacket for you to wear right now

binbinbin: I hope you like black

threecats: I don’t need it

binbinbin: we’ll see about that

threecats: changbin

threecats: stop being so nice to me

threecats: I’ll start crying

threecats: people will stare

binbinbin: you can cry when we meet

binbinbin: I’m about to put on my shoes

binbinbin: are you on the train already?

threecats: two minutes

binbinbin: okay

threecats: binnie, I might really cry

threecats: I was really shitty to chan hyung

binbinbin: he’ll forgive you

binbinbin: hyung always forgives us

binbinbin: I’ll meet you at the exit in 15 minutes

binbinbin: and I won’t tell anyone if you cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite done resolving those misunderstandings :(
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this (or feel cheated out of minchan cuddles) ♥


	9. someone better nominate Han Jisung for the nobel peace prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that I wrote a smutty little side story called [Lee Minho is a goal getter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825436) because MinChan are being very frustrating right now? Please show it some love too! ♥♥ It's set about a year from where this fic is at right now (and mostly in prose) and also features JiLix and ChanLix (and ChanJin, SeungJin, and everyone loving on Innie tbh). All of Stray Kids are in a happy established relationship at that point!  
> We'll get there eventually ♥
> 
> You guys gave last chapter so much love! I get super excited when you tell me which parts you liked~ especially when you tell me what you look forward to! That makes me think about those plot strands some more (mostly I just let this fic flow wherever it wants #cough)
> 
> Big cuddly thanks to tocallsomeoneyourfriend, aoseiasagi, mypacer, leefrecklix, Mia_Gol, SUGAkookieTAE93, Slytherpuff_Pride, I'm too lazy to log in (ha! XD), PixieDragon8130, Absolution, ZoeyAngel, NomaQueve, chubsTheGreat, goldenzoe, Iyoyo, bouncyseungmin, JIHOEPUTA! ♥♥♥

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

binbinbin: you didn’t cry

binbinbin: I was ready to dry your tears like the perfect male drama lead

threecats: so sorry

binbinbin: good hug though, right?

binbinbin: minho hyung?

binbinbin: smh

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

hanandonly: fun fact

hanandonly: jumping spiders don’t have muscles

hanandonly: but they can control their blood pressure

hanandonly: so they make the blood flow to their legs really fast and that makes them stretch with enough force to jump

littleprince: that wasn’t fun at all

minnieinnie: that was super gross

minnieinnie: wtf hyung

fairylix: we have jumping spiders in australia!

littleprince: australia doesn’t sound fun either

fairylix: WHAT

fairylix: hyunjinnie </3

binbinbin: why didn’t you just say that out loud jisung

binbinbin: we’re all sitting in the same studio?

hanandonly: nope

hanandonly: it’s ~awkward~

hanandonly: also I don’t want the sound technicians to think I’m weird

channiehyungie: jisung-ah you do realize we can read this too, right?

hanandonly: can’t hear you, listening to seungminnie record ♥

**[Chat: #1 most likely to end up in an air fryer]**

threecats: hey

threecats: sorry for snapping at you yesterday

threecats: you didn’t have to sleep somewhere else

threecats: it’s your room too

littleprince: good morning ♥

threecats: good morning

littleprince: send me a heart

littleprince: come on

threecats: ugh

threecats: ♥

littleprince: ♥♥

littleprince: I slept in jisungie’s bed

littleprince: it was nice

littleprince: thought you probably wanted space

threecats: I did

threecats: I’m still sorry I drove you away

threecats: seungmin too

threecats: I’ll apologize to him too

littleprince: then it’s all good

littleprince: thank you for apologizing

littleprince: do you feel better today?

threecats: yeah mostly

threecats: need to talk with chan hyung still

threecats: not really looking forward to that

littleprince: what were you even arguing about?

littleprince: you two are normally so relaxed with each other

threecats: he rejected me

threecats: so I attacked him with some hard truths

threecats: … and some other things that weren’t necessarily true

littleprince: I don’t understand

threecats: look, I need to talk to him first

threecats: I’ll tell you another time if you want

threecats: though I’d prefer if you didn’t hate me too

littleprince: I don’t hate you

littleprince: neither does chan hyung

threecats: yeah

threecats: let’s hope so

littleprince: I’m going to kiss you later

littleprince: when you’re done talking to him

littleprince: how about that?

threecats: I hate having to wait for rewards

littleprince: so talk to him!

threecats: fine :/

littleprince: oh btw

littleprince: jisung and I kissed ♥

littleprince: say congratulations

**[Chat: anti-bungee association]**

threecats: jisung-ah

threecats: you’re my best friend

threecats: I love you

hanandonly: what

hanandonly: are you dying?

hanandonly: is chan hyung going to kill you?

hanandonly: he said he wasn’t angry anymore though??

threecats: what did he tell you

hanandonly: that he wasn’t angry anymore!

hanandonly: I just told you

threecats: nothing else?

hanandonly: ??

hanandonly: not really?

hanandonly: stop freaking me out

hanandonly: should I ask him?

threecats: no don’t

hanandonly: seriously what’s up with you

hanandonly: you’re being so weird right now

threecats: I’m always weird

hanandonly: not like that

hanandonly: spill

threecats: I’m really sorry

threecats: you need to know that first

hanandonly: yeah that’s not helping me not freak out

threecats: I said some mean things about you to hyung

hanandonly: what?

hanandonly: why?

hanandonly: why are you mad at me?

threecats: I’m not

threecats: it’s complicated

hanandonly: well make it less complicated!!

**[hanandonly opened a new chat: congrats now I’m pissed off too]**

**[hanandonly added threecats, channiehyungie]**

hanandonly: you two better tell me what the hell you were fighting about

hanandonly: because apparently it involves me and no one is telling me anything

hanandonly: I’m tired of your cryptic excuses

hanandonly: so spill

hanandonly: now

channiehyungie: minho told you?

hanandonly: just that he said mean stuff about me

hanandonly: thanks for that btw asshole

hanandonly: I have no idea why I’m getting pulled into this at all

threecats: why don’t you ask your boyfriend

hanandonly: what the hell

hanandonly: chan hyung

hanandonly: did you two just have a bitch fest about me?!

hanandonly: is that it??

channiehyungie: of course not

channiehyungie: jisung please calm down

channiehyungie: I’ll tell you everything

channiehyungie: do you want to take your pills?

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: ok

hanandonly: someone better start explaining though

channiehyungie: I will

channiehyungie: remember when minho joined our team when we were trainees?

threecats: don’t

threecats: let me tell him that

threecats: you messed it up once already

channiehyungie: minho, come on

threecats: when I joined the agency and then the pre-debut team

threecats: we clicked right away, remember jisung?

hanandonly: yeah of course

hanandonly: why does it matter now?

hanandonly: that was forever ago

threecats: I felt close to you from the beginning

threecats: I loved how you always wanted to be close to me too

threecats: you made training so much easier for me

threecats: and when I was kicked out of the group for a while I realized how much I missed you

hanandonly: yeah that sucked so much

threecats: so when felix and I were back with you guys

threecats: and the survival show was over

threecats: I told chan hyung that I was in love with you and wanted to be with you for real

threecats: I wanted to ask you out properly

threecats: even though we’d have to hide it forever

threecats: I was fine with that as long as I could be with you

threecats: and I hoped you could be too

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: hyung I didn’t know

threecats: yeah because I didn’t tell you

threecats: chan hyung told me not to

hanandonly: what?

channiehyungie: we hadn’t even debuted yet

channiehyungie: it was a bad idea

threecats: it wouldn’t have changed anything

threecats: we would’ve worked just as hard

channiehyungie: and if the company found out?

channiehyungie: I know they explained the dating ban to you when you joined

channiehyungie: they would’ve thrown you out without a second thought

channiehyungie: and we’d only just gotten you and lix back

channiehyungie: it’s my responsibility to keep the group safe

channiehyungie: even if it hurts one of you for a while

threecats: was that really the reason

threecats: or is that just what you’re telling yourself because you wanted him all along?

channiehyungie: you’re being unfair

threecats: am I?

threecats: the dating ban isn’t up until march

threecats: yet you started making out with jisung a year ago

threecats: and now you’re boyfriends

threecats: so clearly it’s fine to be in a relationship no matter what the company says

threecats: as long as you’re golden boy bang fucking chan

channiehyungie: that’s not it minho

channiehyungie: it’s different now

channiehyungie: we’re much more valuable to the company than we were three years ago

channiehyungie: there’s less danger for us

channiehyungie: and we’re all so cuddly with each other that no one bats an eye at it anymore

threecats: and last year?

channiehyungie: no one but jisung and I knew

channiehyungie: we never did anything at the dorm

channiehyungie: I didn’t treat him any different than before

channiehyungie: is that what you wanted for your relationship?

threecats: we could’ve kept it hidden

channiehyungie: no you couldn’t have

channiehyungie: just like you can’t keep hidden whatever you’re doing with seungmin and hyunjin now

channiehyungie: you’re touching them so much more all of a sudden

channiehyungie: don’t think I don’t know what’s going on

channiehyungie: you want to tell everyone that they’re yours

threecats: so do you

threecats: I saw that hickey on jisung’s chest

threecats: I don’t think you’re in any position to judge me

channiehyungie: I’m not judging you!

channiehyungie: I’m just telling you to be careful

channiehyungie: jisung where are you going?

threecats: jisung-ah?

hanandonly: tell them I forgot something in the studio

hanandonly: I’ll be back to record later

hanandonly: I just need to lock myself somewhere for a bit

channiehyungie: baby do you want me to come with you?

threecats: stop shoving it in my face

threecats: I know he’s yours

threecats: I just told you how much it hurts

hanandonly: I want to be alone

channiehyungie: we should stop talking here if it messes you up so much

hanandonly: no

hanandonly: keep talking

hanandonly: if it involves me I deserve to know

hanandonly: you owe me that

channiehyungie: ok

hanandonly: so keep talking

hanandonly: is it true what minho hyung said?

hanandonly: that you told him not to ask me out because you wanted me?

channiehyungie: no

threecats: liar

channiehyungie: I’m not!

channiehyungie: I did want you jisung

channiehyungie: I had for a while

channiehyungie: but that’s not why I told minho to keep quiet

threecats: as if

channiehyungie: I wanted stray kids more than anything

channiehyungie: I wanted all of us to debut together

channiehyungie: I was too scared to lose any of you

channiehyungie: again

hanandonly: ok

channiehyungie: ok?

hanandonly: I believe you

hanandonly: I saw how much losing them crushed you

hanandonly: just

hanandonly: idk

channiehyungie: what baby?

hanandonly: it took me so long to give up on minho hyung

hanandonly: and we could’ve been together all this time?

hanandonly: it hurts

hanandonly: like a phantom kind of hurt?

threecats: what?

hanandonly: hyung, you know I was in love with you

threecats: I mean I suspected

threecats: hoped

threecats: but you never said anything

channiehyungie: it was pretty obvious

threecats: I try not to assume

hanandonly: great

hanandonly: I honestly don’t know what to think about all this

hanandonly: whatever

hanandonly: good talk

hanandonly: you both suck for keeping this shit from me

hanandonly: but I honestly expected a lot worse

hanandonly: like none of this was actual mean shit?

channiehyungie: minho

hanandonly: are you kidding me

hanandonly: what is it now

hanandonly: I said no more secrets

hanandonly: minho spit it out

threecats: :/

hanandonly: now!

threecats: I called you chan’s little whore

hanandonly: what the hell

hanandonly: because I’m with hyunjin too?

hanandonly: you fucking asshole

hanandonly: who are you to judge me

hanandonly: so I like more than one person

hanandonly: I’m not hurting anyone with that

threecats: no!

threecats: I’m sorry

threecats: it wasn’t about that

hanandonly: better talk quick before I come to kick your ass

threecats: it’s not about you and hyunjin

threecats: it’s about chan hyung treating you like his dirty little secret

threecats: you deserve better than that

hanandonly: and you thought calling me a whore was the best way to make that point??

hanandonly: because I don’t deserve that either

threecats: you’re right

threecats: it was completely uncalled for

threecats: I’m really sorry

threecats: I was trying to hurt chan hyung any way I could

threecats: I wasn’t even thinking

hanandonly: I still want to kick your ass

threecats: I’ll let you

hanandonly: it’s really not about the multiple boyfriends thing?

threecats: no

channiehyungie: baby, minho just went to the bathroom

channiehyungie: do you want to take this to our private chat?

hanandonly: no

hanandonly: you both clearly suck at communicating with each other

hanandonly: I’m mediating

hanandonly: you should use this time to talk about why you rejected minho hyung

hanandonly: since it seems like that started everything?

channiehyungie: sort of

hanandonly: so what happened? start with when you walked in

**[Chat: blondes do it better]**

littleprince: you’re the cuddliest little bug today ♥

littleprince: something good happen with binnie hyung?

fairylix: just happy ♥

fairylix: hyung kissed me awake

fairylix: and he held my hand during breakfast

fairylix: in the car too! ♥♥

littleprince: aww that’s cute

fairylix: I like him so much hyunjinnie

fairylix: what do I do aaaaaaaah

littleprince: hehe start with telling him that

littleprince: I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear

fairylix: ok!!

fairylix: I love you too jinnie ♥

littleprince: ♥

**[Chat: congrats now I’m pissed off too]**

channiehyungie: you just want all the gossip

hanandonly: I have no idea what you’re talking about

hanandonly: but I promise to keep it to myself

hanandonly: now tell me

channiehyungie: hm

channiehyungie: I walked in when minho just got out of the shower

channiehyungie: he was still in a towel

channiehyungie: he saw me, smirked and dropped it

channiehyungie: I told him I wasn’t there to fuck him

channiehyungie: I think he thought I was just playing hard to get?

channiehyungie: anyway he tried seducing me

channiehyungie: touched me, tried to kiss me, told me what he wanted me to do to him

hanandonly: like what?

channiehyungie: jisung-ah…

hanandonly: whoops shutting up now

channiehyungie: he went down to his knees and started opening my pants

channiehyungie: and I told him to cut it out very coldly

channiehyungie: I think he got it then

channiehyungie: he looked hurt

channiehyungie: he asked me what happened, why I didn’t want him anymore, what was wrong with him

channiehyungie: he got angry pretty fast

channiehyungie: called me a hypocrite

channiehyungie: which made me angry too

hanandonly: what?

hanandonly: no wait

hanandonly: why did you reject him?

channiehyungie: I just don’t think we should be doing that when we’re not in a relationship

threecats: that didn’t stop you before

hanandonly: hi hyung, welcome back

threecats: hi

threecats: chan hyung fucked me when we weren’t in a relationship before

threecats: so why the change of mind?

channiehyungie: jisung

hanandonly: what

hanandonly: I was good

hanandonly: you can’t prove I’m screeching at my screen

channiehyungie: no

channiehyungie: side-eyeing you hard

channiehyungie: but I meant that the thing that changed is jisung

channiehyungie: I want to be with him

channiehyungie: I can’t just fuck others on the side

hanandonly: uh, I literally shoved you at minho?

hanandonly: I gave you my blessing

hanandonly: very explicitly

hanandonly: in more ways than one

threecats: wait do you talk about me?

hanandonly: I’m currently not accepting questions

threecats: so you do

threecats: what do you say

hanandonly: channie hyung, I’m literally boyfriends with hyunjin as well

hanandonly: we agreed to keep our relationship open

hanandonly: oh fuck

hanandonly: minho hyung you knew about me and hyunjin right

hanandonly: hyunjin was supposed to tell you asap

threecats: oh yeah he did

threecats: I was told to congratulate him

hanandonly: … are you not in a congratulatory mood?

threecats: he still hasn’t kissed me :(

threecats: though we’re working on that

hanandonly: you had sex though

channiehyungie: you did??

channiehyungie: why does no one tell me these things??

hanandonly: you always tell me off for gossiping :P

channiehyungie: because you tell the others about embarrassing stuff I do!

hanandonly: it’s how we 00z bond </3

threecats: oh right, I heard about the thai drama binging

channiehyungie: jisung!!!!

hanandonly: don’t distract from the issue at hand

hanandonly: why did you reject minho hyung when you knew I was 200% alright with it

threecats: I can’t believe I’m defending hyung

threecats: but he’s allowed to just not want me

threecats: it could be argued that I might’ve probably possibly just a little in a very minor way overreacted to that

threecats: maybe

channiehyungie: thank you

channiehyungie: really

channiehyungie: it’s not that I don’t find you attractive anymore

channiehyungie: you’re gorgeous

channiehyungie: I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend to jisung

channiehyungie: even if jisung doesn’t mind me fucking around

hanandonly: but I said

hanandonly: oh, okay

channiehyungie: I’m worried I won’t give him enough attention

channiehyungie: most of my brain is taken up by music all the time

channiehyungie: I like you so much jisungie

channiehyungie: I have for a long time

channiehyungie: you’re so important to me

channiehyungie: I don’t want to fuck that up when we’ve just started putting words to it

channiehyungie: let me try to be good for you first before I add anything else

channiehyungie: or anyone

threecats: fuck that’s really sweet

threecats: I’m sorry that it seemed like I was trying to come between you

hanandonly: what the fuck

hanandonly: chan hyung

hanandonly: you better come down here and kiss me

hanandonly: I’m in studio 3

channiehyungie: omw

threecats: I’ll stop flirting with you

threecats: I hope you’ll be happy together

hanandonly: what?

hanandonly: no!!!!

hanandonly: changbin hyung will kill me for ruining minchan

hanandonly: I might let him actually

hanandonly: I was looking forward to it too

threecats: aren’t you happy about your man being such a smooth fucker?

hanandonly: but minchan </3

hanandonly: oh hey hyung is here

hanandonly: I’m being cuddled :) :) :)

threecats: good

threecats: you should be

threecats: everything ok between us now?

hanandonly: yeah sure

hanandonly: might still kick you a little just to make sure

hanandonly: you were hurt about being rejected and that hyung snatched me up, you called him out for treating me badly even though that’s been resolved, you both yelled because you’re awful at staying rational when you’re hurt

hanandonly: I get that

hanandonly: it’s not like you said anything else right

channiehyungie: jeongin

hanandonly: the fuck

hanandonly: lee minho I’m going to kill you

threecats: I didn’t say anything bad!!

hanandonly: sharpening my knife as we speak

channiehyungie: he’s not

channiehyungie: oops he’s glaring

threecats: look I just pointed out that innie is in love with hyung

threecats: and that chan hyung’s hurting him

hanandonly: by being with me

threecats: by not acknowledging innie

threecats: but possibly by being with you too, yeah

hanandonly: wow you’re working hard to break us up

threecats: by *only being with you

threecats: that’s not what I meant jisung

channiehyungie: innie isn’t in love with me

threecats: are you sure?

threecats: really sure?

channiehyungie: he told jisung he wasn’t

hanandonly: he said he didn’t care if you and I were together

hanandonly: he mostly just rolled his eyes at me about the rest

threecats: because he doesn’t like talking about his feelings

channiehyungie: minho you’re reaching

threecats: look, I talk with innie a lot

threecats: and I think he loves you hyung

channiehyungie: and I think he doesn’t

hanandonly: I’m not sure

channiehyungie: you too?!

hanandonly: I’m just saying

hanandonly: this is another problem that could be solved pretty easily

hanandonly: I certainly don’t mind sharing

channiehyungie: jisung :/

hanandonly: I know

hanandonly: not yet

hanandonly: but as soon as you realize what I already know

hanandonly: which is that you’re a great boyfriend and could easily love multiple people

hanandonly: you should talk to yang jeongin

hanandonly: and maybe minho hyung too

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: ok, idek

channiehyungie: I think I’m done talking now

hanandonly: so am I!

hanandonly: anything else you two need to apologize for?

hanandonly: better get it all out now

threecats: I’m sorry for calling your skills in bed amateurish

threecats: and for calling your nose stupid

hanandonly: lol minho hyung, you’re such a salty bitch

threecats: don’t call me bitch, you bitch

channiehyungie: I’m sorry for calling you a desperate slut

channiehyungie: and a homewrecker

channiehyungie: and for calling you a bad hyung to the kids

channiehyungie: I know you wouldn’t hurt hyunjin and seungmin

channiehyungie: you’re a good guy, minho

hanandonly: aww

hanandonly: now chan hyung and I are coming back upstairs

hanandonly: and I want to see you both hugging it out

hanandonly: preferably where changbin hyung can see it so he’ll forget about killing me for a while!

**[Chat: #1 most likely to end up in an air fryer]**

threecats: congrats baby

threecats: I’m happy for you

littleprince: that took you a long time to say

littleprince: you ok?

threecats: yeah

threecats: I made up with chan hyung

littleprince: awesome!

littleprince: that means we can finally kiss

littleprince: you better make waiting worth it

threecats: I will, baby

**[Chat: anti-bungee association]**

hanandonly: hyung

hanandonly: are you still in love with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... aaaand we're done with angst for a while. Was it what you expected?
> 
> Please leave me a comment! ♥


	10. Seven days with Hwang Hyunjin

**Monday**

**[Chat: 1% chance of remarriage]**

threecats: seungmin-ah

threecats: when are you going to come home?

seungmo: I’m in the car actually

seungmo: innie stayed at the company to bother chan hyung

threecats: good

threecats: come to our room

threecats: I have a present for you

seungmo: really?

seungmo: you got me a present?

seungmo: just like that?

threecats: you don’t sound very grateful

seungmo: once you tried to make me lick your shoes

threecats: those were different times

seungmo: it was last week

threecats: well this is a good present

threecats: very pretty

threecats: kind of whiny by now though

threecats: [image.jpg]

threecats: you should come quick

seungmo: fuck

seungmo: when did you put that inside him?

threecats: not too long ago

threecats: he’s just exceptionally sensitive

threecats: it vibrates too actually

threecats: wanna see?

threecats: [video.mp4]

seungmo: I’m five minutes away

seungmo: don’t make him come until I’m there

threecats: better hurry then

**Tuesday**

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

minnieinnie: minho hyung and seungmin hyung are making out in the kitchen

minnieinnie: I just wanted food

minnieinnie: someone make them stop

channiehyungie: lix and jisung just sprinted out of our room

minnieinnie: to save me? ♥

channiehyungie: to stare

minnieinnie: ugh

littleprince: minmin look really pretty together ♥

channiehyungie: is jealousy just a completely unfamiliar emotion for you?

littleprince: why would I be jealous if they’re both mine? ;)

binbinbin: both??

binbinbin: you know how we were joking about chan hyung making his way through the group

binbinbin: but actually hyunjin’s made 2/7 his boyfriends

littleprince: 3/7 ♥

hanandonly: ♥

binbinbin: wow

fairylix: you better not say “me next” hyung

binbinbin: my lips are sealed

fairylix: good!!

fairylix: ♥

minnieinnie: is the kitchen safe now?

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: but the shower isn’t ;)

minnieinnie: ugh

channiehyungie: innie you could’ve just told them to stop kissing?

minnieinnie: too risky

minnieinnie: it’s rare that kim seungmin doesn’t try to kiss me

minnieinnie: I’m grateful for any distraction

littleprince: while that sounds very nice

littleprince: I’m suddenly urgently in need of a shower gentlemen ♥

minnieinnie: ugh!

**Wednesday**

**[Chat: stop stealing my socks han jisung!!]**

**[littleprince changed the chat’s name to: MinIn stole my heart ♥]**

littleprince: I went on a minin date today

littleprince: it was so pure I might cry??

hanandonly: minho hyung playing favorites again I see

threecats: look it was hard enough to wake hyunjin up

threecats: the rest of you can die in your sleep for all I care

littleprince: he says that now

littleprince: but hyung is actually the softest

littleprince: he paid for me and innie

littleprince: then he let innie snuggle into him because baby was still sleepy

littleprince: and hyung talked really quietly to me so innie wouldn’t wake up

littleprince: he was all smiley and nice, and asked about the choreo I’ve been working on and how I was feeling

littleprince: just the total boyfriend experience

littleprince: all the while innie is looking like an absolute darling cuddling hyung’s shoulder

littleprince: my heart ;_____;

binbinbin: that’s really sweet

hanandonly: I want to go on minin dates too!

threecats: go on a breakfast date with your own boyfriend first

hanandonly: my own boyfriend only went to bed two hours ago

hanandonly: so fat chance of that

littleprince: I’ll take you on a breakfast date jisungie ♥

seungmo: it’s not a breakfast date if both of you only get up at noon

littleprince: I know a place that serves western-style breakfast all day

hanandonly: ha! suck on that seungmin

seungmo: sucking

seungmo: good idea

seungmo: hyunjin come to our room

littleprince: asdfkljadsflkj running!!

hanandonly: um

hanandonly: I feel like I just lost??

binbinbin: you definitely did

**[Chat: anti-bungee association]**

hanandonly: don’t think I don’t realize that you’ve left me on read asshole ♥

threecats: I have no idea what you’re talking about

hanandonly: fine

hanandonly: be like that

hanandonly: has your mom sent you any new pics of the kitties?

threecats: oh god yes

threecats: I’ve been itching to show you all day

**Thursday**

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: jisungie

littleprince: minho hyung is so ridiculous

hanandonly: I know

littleprince: more ridiculous than whatever you’re thinking of

hanandonly: impossible

littleprince: really!

littleprince: so you know how hyung and seungminnie have started fucking? like, without me?

hanandonly: yes

hanandonly: I’m still sulky about not getting to see them kiss

hanandonly: I told yongbok we should’ve tiptoed into the kitchen

littleprince: hyung calls minnie “puppy” sometimes

hanandonly: I might cry

littleprince: I know!!

littleprince: seungminnie says minho hyung tells him what to do even when minnie is fucking him

littleprince: or he rides him and makes seungmin keep his hands behind his head or on the headboard

hanandonly: fuck

littleprince: since we had the afternoon off hyung asked if we wanted to try something new

littleprince: like edging

hanandonly: yup, definitely crying now

littleprince: me too

littleprince: minho hyung made us sit on the bed and then he started riding me until I was about to come

littleprince: and then he just left me there and started fucking himself on seungmin instead

littleprince: I wasn’t allowed to touch myself ;__;

littleprince: when seungminnie got close he switched over to me again and then back and forth and back and forth until I thought I was going to pass out

hanandonly: damn minho hyung is a kinky fucker

hanandonly: did he torture you long baby?

littleprince: it felt long!!

littleprince: hyung said it wasn’t actually

littleprince: that’s not what I was going to tell you about

hanandonly: you should always tell me about good sex you’re having

littleprince: gonna have good sex with you too

littleprince: soon

hanandonly: looking forward to it

hanandonly: so what _were_ you going to tell me?

littleprince: right!

littleprince: so hyung eventually took mercy on me and let me come

littleprince: and then he edged seungmin a couple more times because minnie can be so stubborn

littleprince: but minho hyung was really really close by then too so I thought he’d give up

littleprince: so he’s in seungmin’s lap, just grinding on him and barely lifting off, flushed all over and trembling

littleprince: and then he makes minnie name minho hyung’s cats before he’s allowed to come

hanandonly: omg

hanandonly: I love minho hyung

littleprince: apparently he does that every single time???

littleprince: why is he like this orz

hanandonly: wow hyung really knows how to carry a grudge

littleprince: I can’t believe I sleep with his man

hanandonly: I can

hanandonly: it’s a good thing he’s not fucking yongbokkie

hanandonly: I don’t think he’d ever get to come

hanandonly: seungminnie did come, right?

littleprince: yeah

littleprince: he learned their names after minho hyung actually left him once lol

hanandonly: I love lee minho

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

hanandonly: pop quiz

hanandonly: what are minho hyung’s cats called

fairylix: omg

hanandonly: no cheating!!

fairylix: soonie

fairylix: doggie

fairylix: uh

fairylix: woori??

hanandonly: wow

hanandonly: you’re hopeless

hanandonly: don’t break up with changbin hyung

fairylix: is that not right?

fairylix: jisung??

hanandonly: absolutely hopeless

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

binbinbin: what do my eagle ears hear?

binbinbin: two voices moaning for their minho hyung

binbinbin: spill already, you lucky bitch!

channiehyungie: it’s eagle eyes actually

binbinbin: well my eagle eyes can’t see through the wall

binbinbin: but I can certainly hear hyunjin begging only a meter away

binbinbin: hey lee minho!

threecats: what, trashbin?

threecats: how are you so thirsty when you have a boyfriend now

threecats: is baby yongbokkie still not letting you put it in?

binbinbin: he’s nervous

binbinbin: so we’re taking it slow

binbinbin: you know that

threecats: aww, poor binnie

threecats: about to die from blue balls

channiehyungie: stop making fun of him, it’s very sweet that he’s willing to wait for felix to feel comfortable

binbinbin: thanks channie hyung

threecats: don’t take advice from hyung

threecats: jisung’s butt is still tragically unfucked and they’ve been messing around for literal months

threecats: what are you going to do if hyunjin gets there first?

channiehyungie: I’m not worried

channiehyungie: he said he wants me to be his first

threecats: you’ve never seen hyunjin trying to seduce someone though

channiehyungie: still not worried ♥

threecats: tsk

binbinbin: minho hyung is just trying to distract us

binbinbin: what did you do to seungjin?

binbinbin: did you finally get your back blown out like you wanted?

minnieinnie: I hate all of this and also all of you

threecats: um

**[minnieinnie left the chat]**

binbinbin: so did anyone else forget that innie was in this chat

threecats: yes

channiehyungie: yes

binbinbin: should we apologize to him?

threecats: no need

threecats: he’s going to tell the other kids

threecats: that will be our punishment

**[Chat: MinIn stole my heart ♥]**

**[minnieinnie changed the chat’s name to: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

minnieinnie: [screenshot1.jpg]

minnieinnie: [screenshot2.jpg]

minnieinnie: [screenshot3.jpg]

minnieinnie: [screenshot4.jpg]

minnieinnie: [screenshot5.jpg]

threecats: I told you he’d do this

minnieinnie: I learned from the best ♥

threecats: aww ♥♥

binbinbin: there’s nothing aww about this

binbinbin: innie why are you like this

minnieinnie: why are _you_ like this

hanandonly: apparently because lix isn’t letting him smash

hanandonly: or hyung is just weak lol

binbinbin: why are you not bothered about any of this?!

hanandonly: because chan hyung is right

hanandonly: I want him to be my first ♥

hanandonly: he’s just waiting for me to be ready

channiehyungie: ♥

hanandonly: and then I’m going to fuck hyunjinnie until he cries ♥

littleprince: looking forward to it ♥

minnieinnie: oh god it got worse

threecats: you have a lot to learn yet little grasshopper

minnieinnie: I don’t want to learn whatever you’re doing with seungjin

threecats: I made kim seungmin beg

minnieinnie: I can do that without taking my clothes off

threecats: not like that

threecats: definitely not like that

**[Chat: aussie cat + korean cat]**

fairylix: hyung do you think I should just do it with binnie hyung?

fairylix: if I’m making him suffer and stuff

threecats: oh yongbokkie no

threecats: you’re just fine

threecats: don’t let anyone pressure you to have sex before you’re ready

threecats: especially not your dumb minho hyung who keeps putting his foot in his mouth smh

threecats: I promise I was just trying to tease binnie

threecats: I’m sorry I hurt you with it

fairylix: it’s just scary

threecats: I get that

fairylix: I want hyungie to fuck me but…

fairylix: hyunjinnie says it hurts a lot at first

threecats: it does hurt a bit

threecats: or not really, it’s more just pretty uncomfortable the first time because it’s a really new feeling and you’ll probably be really tense

threecats: it gets better

threecats: both hyunjin and I like it a lot after all!

threecats: also changbin will be really gentle with you

fairylix: I know

fairylix: he’s always really gentle with me

fairylix: hyung I like him so much!!

threecats: haha I know

threecats: we can see that baby

threecats: wait for as long as you want

threecats: changbin is so happy just getting to hold you

fairylix: ok

fairylix: thank you hyungie ♥

threecats: anytime ♥

**Friday**

**[Chat: 1% chance of remarriage]**

seungmo: hyung where are you?

threecats: kitchen

threecats: making ramen before I have to start dieting tomorrow

threecats: going to eat late night snacks as long as I can

threecats: don’t criticize my logic

seungmo: if you come to our room I have a different kind of snack for you

seungmo: [image.jpg]

threecats: he does look delicious

threecats: guess chan hyung gets an unexpected bowl of ramen today

seungmo: good decision

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: remember when I said I was happy about 2min being together?

littleprince: I take it back

hanandonly: damn what have they done now

littleprince: seungminnie absolutely assaulted me when I walked in our room this evening!!

littleprince: like actually shoved me against the wall and started biting my lips

hanandonly: I thought you liked that

littleprince: and then he put a cock ring on me and called minho hyung in

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: I see now

littleprince: yeah

littleprince: minho hyung let seungminnie finger him and then he lay down on the bed and told me to put my cock in him

littleprince: it’s so good

littleprince: he just takes it so easily

littleprince: he kept urging me on with his legs around me

littleprince: and seungmin was whispering dirty things in my ear

littleprince: about how he could slide inside me just like that

littleprince: minho hyung said he should

littleprince: that seungminnie should help me fuck hyung

littleprince: and that a slut like me would like it too much anyway

hanandonly: fuck

littleprince: it was so hot

hanandonly: did seungmin fuck you?

littleprince: yeah

littleprince: if it wasn’t for the cock ring I would’ve come as soon as he put it in

littleprince: it was so good

littleprince: both of them around and inside me

littleprince: and uh

hanandonly: what baby?

littleprince: I started crying

hanandonly: oh hyunjinnie ♥

littleprince: it was just so much!

littleprince: they got really worried of course

littleprince: but they figured out that I was just a little overwhelmed but also feeling really good

littleprince: minho hyung was teasing me about how much more I would like it if everyone was watching me absolutely lose it

littleprince: all of them sitting around and jerking off, waiting to use me next

hanandonly: you want that?

hanandonly: pretty baby, you want us all to take you one after the other?

littleprince: so much

littleprince: want everyone

littleprince: hyung says he’d have to help me train my hole to take more

littleprince: that he wants to plug me up so they can just slide inside me whenever they want

littleprince: and then he told minnie to take the cock ring off and I came so hard I think I actually blacked out for a second??

littleprince: they let me keep lying on minho hyung and cuddling him

littleprince: and seungminnie put on a new condom and fucked him

littleprince: minho hyung sucked me off later because having them both moaning into my ears made me hard again

hanandonly: fuck

hanandonly: me too

hanandonly: I’m so hard

littleprince: want me to take care of you?

hanandonly: you absolute vixen!

hanandonly: no

hanandonly: I’m in the studio

hanandonly: gonna find out if chan hyung is willing to take a break right this fucking second

littleprince: remember to lock the door

hanandonly: fuck

hanandonly: I love you

littleprince: same

littleprince: now get that sweet mouth ♥

**Saturday**

**[chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: omg you dork

littleprince: you actually got me flowers

littleprince: they’re gorgeous

littleprince: chani is trying to figure out who “J” is

littleprince: he keeps looking up girl group members

littleprince: I’m way too gay for jeongyeon noona

hanandonly: you’re bi

littleprince: today I’m very gay

littleprince: especially for you

littleprince: thank you baby

littleprince: I love them

littleprince: I love you ♥

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: so hyunjin

channiehyungie: yes

hanandonly: I got him flowers

channiehyungie: excellent use of your royalty payments

hanandonly: I thought so too!!

hanandonly: so did hyunjin

hanandonly: and apparently he decided the best way to thank me was by blowing my mind

hanandonly: quite literally

hanandonly: my downstairs mind

channiehyungie: yeah?

channiehyungie: how much was left of it after the absolute filth he sent you yesterday?

hanandonly: only enough that I’m now completely brainless

hanandonly: he asked if he could play with my ass

hanandonly: so in case you were wondering

hanandonly: I really like being fingered

channiehyungie: oh do you now

hanandonly: yup

hanandonly: just something to keep in mind you know

hanandonly: or in case you wanted to come home early today

channiehyungie: I’m already switching off my laptop

hanandonly: good!

**Sunday**

**[Chat: blondes do it better]**

littleprince: minho hyung got me a present!!

littleprince: of course it’s not flowers ♥

littleprince: but it’s 8 inches and it vibrates

littleprince: wanna watch me put it in my ass? ;)

fairylix: I mean

fairylix: I kinda do?

fairylix: do you think I should ask changbinnie hyung if it’s ok first?

littleprince: you’re not jisung

fairylix: no?

littleprince: this is not my chat with jisung

littleprince: fml

fairylix: oh

fairylix: lol

fairylix: do you always text him stuff like that

fairylix: jinnie is so dirty hehe

littleprince: I’m not!!!

littleprince: let’s see how you’re going to be once hyung dicks you down

fairylix: so does that mean I’m not invited to watch??

littleprince: asfjkladsfjkladsfjk

littleprince: idk

littleprince: ask binnie hyung!!

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: promise you’re not going to laugh at me

hanandonly: I never laugh at you

hanandonly: I laugh at the ridiculous situations you get yourself into

littleprince: hannie

littleprince: I’m so dumb

littleprince: I accidentally invited lix to watch me put a vibrator up my ass

hanandonly: wow lucky him!

littleprince: don’t laugh asdjkladfjklaf

littleprince: I thought he was you ok

hanandonly: yeah, normally you’re a little more subtle with your flirting

hanandonly: so are you going for 4/7 now?

littleprince: you’re not helping!!

littleprince: this is so embarrassing!!

hanandonly: don’t stress

hanandonly: we’ll make it a group activity

hanandonly: just invite seungmin and it’ll be a 00z thing ♥

littleprince: not helping!!!!!!!!!!!!

littleprince: omfg

littleprince: lix just texted me

littleprince: he actually asked changbin hyung if he could watch me

littleprince: and hyung said yes??

hanandonly: it’s because seo changbin is an absolute pervert

hanandonly: also he adores you and lix

hanandonly: and you and lix together

littleprince: jisung what do I do!!

hanandonly: invite innie or he’ll whine about getting left out of maknae line shenanigans

littleprince: NOT

littleprince: HELPFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this ♥♥


	11. communication is vital (so is gossip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who totally wrote herself into a corner with the wrong number thing from last chapter? It's me!!   
> (and now my solution didn't even make it into this chapter smh)
> 
> Thank you for all your sweet, funny, and encouraging comments on chapters 9 + 10!   
> NomaQueve, leefrecklix, PixieDragon8130, gaypasta, Slytherpuff_Pride, SUGAkookieTAE93, kenzXquinn, Mindwaves, KW101, tocallsomeoneyourfriend, Mia_Gol, Dokkebi, bouncyseungmin, JIHOEPUTA, oftaintedsorrow, ogdenc, aoseiasagi, Migal, Minho_says_sike, gaytears, Smutlix, Strayakidss, hypnoticjoong, JaneDoe098, Moonchild9497, The_Girl_and_the_Broken_Machine, skeletalfluff -- you are all extremely awesome ;_____; ♥♥
> 
> I've got a little survey for you at the end so do remember to check it out if you'd like a bonus ficlet for this verse!

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

threecats: I’m not swallowing until after the concert

threecast: this has been a public service announcement

binbinbin: swallowing what?

threecats: come

binbinbin: why did I ask

threecats: do you know how many calories come has??

seungmo: around 5

seungmo: I just looked it up

threecats: I’m not cutting out late night snacks for this!!

threecats: if I suck 10 guys a day that’s 50 calories

threecats: that’s at least two bites of ramen

seungmo: why would you suck 10 guys a day?

seungmo: where would you even find 10 guys to suck?

hanandonly: seungmin asking the important questions here

threecats: I could also suck 5 guys twice a day

threecats: or one guy 10 times

threecats: hey hyunjin

littleprince: nope

threecats: you’re a very unhelpful dongsaeng

threecats: seungmin?

seungmo: definitely not

threecats: smh

binbinbin: maybe you should try it with chan hyung

binbinbin: hyung could probably do at least 5 just by himself

threecats: nah

threecats: the experiment is not that interesting

threecats: plus it’s better for my abs if I don’t do it anyway

**[Chat: the minchan agenda]**

binbinbin: um

binbinbin: did anyone else just notice what happened in the big chat?

minnieinnie: I’m already reaching for the brain bleach

littleprince: innie is the second biggest minchan anti

minnieinnie: :P

binbinbin: excuse me!!

binbinbin: minho hyung just rejected a very obvious opportunity to proposition chan hyung

binbinbin: am I the only one freaking out about this??

seungmo: yeah

fairylix: sorta

fairylix: sorry hyung

binbinbin: you’re all useless </3

binbinbin: jisung-ah you ship it hard

binbinbin: tell me you have something to say about this!!

hanandonly: haha

hanandonly: funny story actually

hanandonly: it’s kind of my fault minchan is broken??

binbinbin: I’m going to kill you

hanandonly: tangentially my fault!!

hanandonly: I didn’t actually do anything!!

binbinbin: still going to kill you

seungmo: better talk fast before changbin hyung comes to rip you apart with his bare hands

fairylix: hyung is so strong ♥

littleprince: lix not now

fairylix: :(

hanandonly: look

hanandonly: you all know that I’ve been encouraging chan hyung to go after minho hyung

hanandonly: very explicitly!!

minnieinnie: way too explicitly

hanandonly: but for some reason chan thinks that in order to be a good boyfriend to me he needs to focus on just me?

hanandonly: I told him that’s not necessary at all!!

hanandonly: but he doesn’t want to add anyone until he’s sure he’s not fucking us up

hanandonly: which he isn’t!!

hanandonly: he thinks he’s too focused on music and he doesn’t want to neglect me

hanandonly: he was very sweet about it

hanandonly: but yeah

hanandonly: that’s where we’re at

hanandonly: minho hyung promised to back off

fairylix: aww that’s sweet of chan hyung though?

hanandonly: we’re not exclusive!

littleprince: well good

littleprince: because that would be a problem

hanandonly: :*

binbinbin: not that I’m not happy for you jisung

binbinbin: but this is not the reality I wanted

hanandonly: mood

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: so

hanandonly: about this evening’s entertainment…

littleprince: lalala I can’t heart you

hanandonly: wow

hanandonly: you need help dude

**[hanandonly created a new chat: hyunjin’s hos]**

**[hanandonly added littleprince, seungmo, threecats]**

hanandonly: jinnie’s freaking out

seungmo: what?

seungmo: why?

littleprince: I’m not!!

hanandonly: you totally are

**[threecats changed the chat’s name: hyunjin’s skz harem (in progress)]**

seungmo: very helpful hyung

threecats: none of you fuckers are allowed to call me a ho outside of bed

hanandonly: does that apply to me too?

threecats: give me admin rights so I can kick you out of this chat

hanandonly: never!!

hanandonly: also I’m not as easily swayed as lix

threecats: we’ll see about that

hanandonly: terrifying

hanandonly: thanks I hate it

threecats: you will ♥

seungmo: uh

seungmo: why is hyunjin freaking out?

littleprince: I’m not!!

hanandonly: hyunjin offered to let lix watch him put a dildo up his ass

littleprince: accidentally!!

littleprince: I meant to send it to jisung ok :(

threecats: it’s a vibrator

hanandonly: please at least pretend to be helpful

threecats: the vibrations are helpful

littleprince: ok maybe I’m freaking out a little bit

seungmo: wow what a surprise

threecats: but you like being watched?

threecats: and you like yongbok?

threecats: I don’t see the problem

littleprince: I don’t want to mess shit up for him and changbin

littleprince: yongbokkie is like crazy in love with him

littleprince: and they’re both possessive

littleprince: pretty sure they’re not open

hanandonly: since hyunjin isn’t mentioning it

hanandonly: changbin hyung knows about the ~offer~

hanandonly: and told felix to go for it

threecats: changbin is a perv

hanandonly: that’s what I said!

seungmo: wow you’re so similar

threecats: I don’t appreciate your sarcasm

seungmo: it’s not

threecats: sure

seungmo: if you make jisung your boyfriend you’ll be at 3/7 too

seungmo: just saying

seungmo: maybe that’ll make hyunjin get more serious about pulling yongbok

threecats: I’m at 0/7 thanks

hanandonly: wow

hanandonly: did you just dump them??

hanandonly: that’s cold

threecats: wanna be cold too?

threecats: you’re tiny, I’m sure I can stuff you into the freezer

littleprince: hyung is only at 0/7 because he’s stupid about labels

threecats: wanna join jisung in the freezer?

littleprince: meep

threecats: I said we could try dating

threecats: I’ll let you call me your boyfriend all you want once we’re actually at that point

seungmo: instead of just fucking us?

seungmo: what the hell

seungmo: you took away 0.2% for that?

littleprince: what?

seungmo: [screenshot.jpg]

hanandonly: hey you still have a 0.9% chance of remarriage!

hanandonly: that’s a lot better than a month ago

seungmo: this morning I had a 1.1% chance

seungmo: no hyung

seungmo: come on!!

hanandonly: let me guess

hanandonly: 0.8% now?

seungmo: :/

threecats: are you done complaining now?

threecats: wanna try out negative percentage points?

hanandonly: look I think it’s really sweet that you call seungmin puppy

hanandonly: but maybe your training methods for new dogs are a little strict?

threecats: I’m currently not taking feedback thanks

seungmo: I’m not hyung’s dog

hanandonly: hey seungmin

hanandonly: what are minho hyung’s cats called

seungmo: hyunjin do you have to tell him _everything_

littleprince: kind of

littleprince: sorry not sorry

littleprince: communication is very important in poly relationships!!

seungmo: I’m pretty sure that’s not how that’s meant

littleprince: also I’m an equal opportunity oversharer ♥

threecats: what does that even mean??

hanandonly: …hyunjin

seungmo: I can’t believe you got come in chan hyung’s eye, jisung

hanandonly: hyunjin!!

threecats: wow

threecats: you guys are wild

hanandonly: it was an accident!!

threecats: why do you never gossip with me hyunjin?

littleprince: I only do that with boyfriends

seungmo: lol minho hyung just sighed so loudly I heard him from the bedroom

threecats: let me eat my disgustingly healthy salad and chicken breast in peace

**[Chat: men at work(ing out)]**

binbinbin: what’s a socially acceptable way to say “thanks for letting me touch your dick it was awesome please let me do it again”?

channiehyungie: none of this is socially acceptable

channiehyungie: luckily for you I don’t think lix will care

channiehyungie: wait, we are talking about lix right?

binbinbin: hyung he is so cute

binbinbin: of course it’s felix

binbinbin: who else?

binbinbin: everything about him is cute

binbinbin: even his dick is cute!!

channiehyungie: wow

channiehyungie: ignoring that

channiehyungie: there’s a lot of relationships happening right now ok

channiehyungie: it’s getting hard to keep track

channiehyungie: jisung says he’s going to make me a chart

binbinbin: I think he was just making fun of you

binbinbin: how’s that going btw?

channiehyungie: him making fun of me?

binbinbin: your romantic relationship

binbinbin: though that’s kind of the same

channiehyungie: :P

channiehyungie: we’re good, thanks for asking

channiehyungie: if you want gossip you should probably ask him instead of me

binbinbin: my hyungs are all boring as fuck :(

channiehyungie: I hope you choke on felix’ cute dick, asshole

binbinbin: I hope so too ♥

channiehyungie: smh

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

threecats: you know I actually thought you might be asexual

minnieinnie: I’m not

threecats: yeah I know that

threecats: now

minnieinnie: it’s just a lot suddenly

minnieinnie: also you all keep breathing against my neck when you know I’m ticklish there!!!

threecats: you’re so cute though </3

minnieinnie: yeah well I hate it

minnieinnie: be careful around my neck

threecats: and your ribs

threecats: and your thighs

minnieinnie: you said it was hot

threecats: it is

threecats: I’m not complaining

minnieinnie: ok

minnieinnie: good

threecats: hey let me take you out for coffee tomorrow

threecats: my treat

minnieinnie: it’s always your treat hyung

threecats: we can get something to go and walk along the river or something

minnieinnie: that sounds like a date

threecats: so?

minnieinnie: so I’ll text you when I wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were good this year click on [this survey](https://www.surveylegend.com/s/2uvn) and tell me what you'd like Santa Sparklining to write for christmas. Prompts need to stay part of the guru-verse (so no AUs) but all pairings (or moresomes up to OT8) are fine. Responses are anonymous. Survey is open until, uh, the 22nd probably.   
> examples:  
> ‣ pairing: hyungline - prompt: changbin finally gets all the details he could ever want  
> ‣ pairing: any - prompt: please tell me more about hyunjin walking around with a plug
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a comment ♥♥


	12. changbin is a romantic (so why does chan get more kisses?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys in the survey: minsung please!!  
> me in this chapter: haha I suddenly can't read
> 
> Thank you so much for your encouragement (read: tears) in the comments: hyunjinharem, PixieDragon8130, Slytherpuff_Pride, leefrecklix, forever_wild, aoseiasagi, Mia_Gol, Dokkebi, The_Girl_and_the_Broken_Machine, Absolution, NomaQueve, reinventyoongi, how_to_train_a_fucking_dragon, Bluemagicray, tocallsomeoneyourfriend, JIHOEPUTA ♥♥

**[Chat: take shelter everyone]**

hanandonly: felix lee!

hanandonly: did you get married without telling me??

littleprince: lol what?

hanandonly: yongbokkie is wearing a new ring~

hanandonly: and so is changbin hyung ;)

littleprince: ooooooh

littleprince: are congratulations in order?

fairylix: aaaaah stop it!! >.<

fairylix: they’re just couple rings

fairylix: gonna marry the hell out of hyung though if he wants ♥

seungmo: you’ve been together how long and you already want to marry him?

fairylix: one week ♥

fairylix: but I wanted to marry hyung before that too tbh

fairylix: the rings were a week-versary present from hyung ♥♥

minnieinnie: “week-versary”

hanandonly: I want to make fun of you but honestly I ship it so hard

littleprince: same

seungmo: … same

fairylix: hyung’s ring has a little sun

fairylix: and mine has a little moon

fairylix: I’m never going to take it off ♥

littleprince: that’s so cute

minnieinnie: it’s a tiny bit cute

littleprince: someone hold me, I’m going to cry

minnieinnie: not it

littleprince: innie don’t run away

littleprince: hyung just wants to hug you ♥

minnieinnie: nope

seungmo: well I guess soft hours are over

hanandonly: oh hey, that reminds me!

seungmo: ?

**[hanandonly changed the chat’s name to: if you read this you have to kiss chan hyung sorry not sorry I don’t make the rules]**

seungmo: what the hell

seungmo: jisung!!

hanandonly: ha!

hanandonly: made you read it!!

seungmo: ugh

**[Chat: hyunjin’s skz harem (in progress)]**

littleprince: so none of you assholes actually helped with my problem

hanandonly: I told you to make it a group activity

littleprince: nope

hanandonly: look

hanandonly: do you want it to be just you and lix?

hanandonly: wait do you want to actually do it at all?

hanandonly: because felix would totally understand you saying you changed your mind

littleprince: I don’t knooooooow

littleprince: it’s weird because I don’t think he’s into me??

littleprince: he’s probably just curious about anal

hanandonly: yes

hanandonly: clearly

hanandonly: he tells you you’re beautiful every single day

hanandonly: and always wants to touch you and hug you

hanandonly: and tells you he loves you any time he can

hanandonly: but he’s clearly not into you at all

littleprince: ah hannie ♥♥

hanandonly: where are 1/7 and 2/7?

hanandonly: I could use a little help

littleprince: probably kissing in the kitchen again

hanandonly: brb

littleprince: oops?

seungmo: I can’t believe you’re cockblocking me

littleprince: were you really making out in the kitchen?

threecats: in the living room

hanandonly: it was beautiful ♥

threecats: perv ♥

hanandonly: yes ♥

littleprince: no comment from seungminnie?

seungmo: nope

seungmo: just got back up to 0.9%

seungmo: keeping my mouth shut

threecats: good boy

seungmo: asdfjkladflkjadfkjl

threecats: hehe

littleprince: please don’t go off to make out again

littleprince: I really need help with felix

threecats: fine

seungmo: cockblock

threecats: help your dumb boyfriend and I’ll let you fuck me later

littleprince: ♥

hanandonly: does that apply to me too?

hanandonly: I’m being very helpful!

threecats: I told you I’m not talking about this

hanandonly: look

hanandonly: chan hyung only said that _he_ isn’t open to being with you right now

hanandonly: which very much implies a “he will be later”

hanandonly: and nothing was said about me!!

hanandonly: I’m totally open to dating

hanandonly: especially you

hanandonly: especially if you’re still in love with me

hanandonly: so are you?

threecats: still not talking about this

hanandonly: fine then

hanandonly: I’ve never stopped loving you

hanandonly: in case you were wondering

threecats: you said you had given up on me though

hanandonly: you didn’t seem interested

threecats: oh

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: so can we finally talk about this now?

threecats: I can’t

threecats: not yet

hanandonly: ok

hanandonly: well

hanandonly: you know where to find me if you do want to talk

hanandonly: not like we live and work together or anything

threecats: sorry

hanandonly: it’s fine

hanandonly: whatever

hanandonly: sorry for making this about me

hanandonly: I know hyunjin needs support right now

seungmo: about that

seungmo: he’s gonna talk to changlix and offer to let them both watch

seungmo: so we’re all good now

seungmo: right?

seungmo: hello?

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

threecats: want to watch a movie with me?

threecats: something really scary and bloody preferably

minnieinnie: sounds like you’re in a good mood

minnieinnie: (not)

threecats: come to my room?

minnieinnie: come to mine

minnieinnie: I’m already lying in bed

minnieinnie: the blankets have accepted me as one of their own

threecats: babe

threecats: please

threecats: I could really use some distraction right now

threecats: and your roommate is likely to kick my ass

minnieinnie: :/

minnieinnie: ok

minnieinnie: remember not to kiss me in front of hyunjin hyung and seungmin hyung though

threecats: but I can hold you?

minnieinnie: you better

minnieinnie: just not near my neck!!

threecats: </3

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

channiehyungie: weird things are happening

threecats: it wasn’t me

channiehyungie: what wasn’t you?

threecats: nothing

threecats: I just said that

binbinbin: minho hyung is the weirdest thing in this house

threecats: I do my best ♥

channiehyungie: uh

channiehyungie: actually it’s the kids

channiehyungie: they keep coming to me and giving me kisses?

threecats: really?

binbinbin: that sounds like the opposite of a problem

binbinbin: also another reason why I’d like to trade lives with chan hyung for a day

threecats: what kind of kisses are we speaking of?

channiehyungie: mostly on my cheeks

channiehyungie: felix kissed my nose!

channiehyungie: that was really cute

channiehyungie: seungmin tried to slip me some tongue

channiehyungie: which I’m going to 100% blame on minho

threecats: ♥

channiehyungie: and jisung cheered seungmin on because my boyfriend enjoys torturing me almost as much as minho does

channiehyungie: actually this is probably all jisung’s doing now that I think about it

threecats: see, I told you it wasn’t me

binbinbin: this time

threecats: this time

channiehyungie: still going to blame you though

channiehyungie: it’ll be preparation for the next time you do something to drive me crazy

threecats: looking forward to it ♥

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: a little bird told me changlix are going on a date tonight

hanandonly: to celebrate their week-versary

channiehyungie: haha that’s sweet

hananadonly: they’re planning to come back pretty late

channiehyungie: ok

channiehyungie: thanks for letting me know!

hanandonly: that means your room will be empty for several hours

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: I won’t get lonely, don’t worry!

hanandonly: … hyung

hanandonly: how can you be so smart but also so dense??

channiehyungie: hey :(

hanandonly: your room will be empty

hanandonly: that means we have privacy

hanandonly: and also a bed for once

channiehyungie: oh!

hanandonly: yup

hanandonly: so please use this unexpected gift and fuck me hard ♥

channiehyungie: oh

channiehyungie: I mean

channiehyungie: I guess I can?

hanandonly: you guess?

channiehyungie: I definitely can

channiehyungie: so when are they leaving?

hanandonly: 30 minutes

hanandonly: better start digging out your condoms

hanandonly: and the lube

hanandonly: might need a lot to take you

channiehyungie: right

channiehyungie: right!

hanandonly: are you flustered?

hanandonly: did I make you flustered?

channiehyungie: nope

hanandonly: you totally are!!

hanandonly: wow this is great :)))

channiehyungie: go take a shower

channiehyungie: I want to eat you out

hanandonly: asdfljkadfjklas

channiehyungie: who’s flustered now, baby?

hanandonly: can’t talk

hanandonly: showering

channiehyungie: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Survey](https://www.surveylegend.com/s/2uvn) is still open for a couple more days, in case you haven't thought about what you want for christmas yet ;) 
> 
> Please remember to leave me a comment if you liked this chapter ♥


	13. Little by little I fall for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise prose chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for 500 kudos! I am immensely pleased that you are enjoying this fanfic as much as I do. A lot of you in the [survey](https://www.surveylegend.com/s/2uvn) asked for fluff (and even more of you asked for smut) so have a couple of sweet moments between four couples. And also, you know, all my love ♥  
> I just realized that not a single person asked for ChanSung. Oops?
> 
> I only posted yesterday but you already left me so many sweet comments!! ♥♥ 12Ailee18, Absolution, Mia_Gol, Strayakidss, gayysht, leefrecklix, Slytherpuff_Pride, hwangjins, bulletbulletbullet, aoseiasagi, Dokkebi, kenzXquinn, Enollie -- sometimes you guys mention something I hadn't even given much thought to and it completely changes how and what I'm writing. You're a great help to this little writer! ♥
> 
> Chapter title from "Cry for me" by Twice (which I've been looping all morning #cough)

**9.30pm**

“What about here?” Minho asks, playfully flicking Jeongin’s nipple through his thin t-shirt and giggling at the resulting squawk and punch to his shoulder.

“You’re just teasing me,” Jeongin complains.

Chan’s laptop is still playing the Japanese horror film Minho had picked out. Someone screams for their life every couple of minutes. Neither of them have been watching for the past ten minutes since Hyunjin had pouted and dragged Seungmin out to the living room to watch something that wouldn’t give him nightmares. Hyunjin won’t come back as long as he thinks they’re still watching and Seungmin won’t bother them as long as Hyunjin is lying in his lap. With the room empty, Minho had immediately laid Jeongin out on his bed to map out his sensitive spots.

So far they’ve found that sometimes erogenous zones and ticklish bits overlap. Minho can drag his cool hands down Jeongin’s chest with firm pressure and everything is fine, but as soon as he starts moving his fingers in soft caresses over Jeongin’s sides things go from potentially hot to shrieking in seconds.

“Teasing is my love language,” Minho says.

“Mine is pretty hyungs kissing me,” Jeongin says.

“Smooth talker,” Minho murmurs against Jeongin’s smiling lips. 

**9.30pm**

“Sorry I couldn’t take you to a proper theater, baby,” Changbin says.

Felix keeps bumping their hips together as they walk along the river, both of them in hats and masks with too many people around to hold hands. They had watched the latest Disney production in one of their company’s smaller studios instead. While it wasn’t quite the romantic atmosphere Changbin had envisioned, they were free to sit as closely together as they wanted. Felix had ended up watching the latter half of the movie curled up in Changbin’s lap with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Even now Felix was still glowing with affection, happily smiling at Changbin whenever their eyes meet.

“I like this,” Felix says. His lips aren’t visible behind the mask, but Changbin knows they’re red from their kisses before they left the building. He will kiss him when they got home as well, no matter who is around to see it.

“I like you,” Changbin replies easily.

Felix ears get almost as red as his kiss-bruised lips. “Ah, hyung~”

**9.30pm**

“It’s been a while since it was just us,” Seungmin notes when Hyunjin pulls back from their kiss and drops his head back into Seungmin’s lap. His hand curls possessively around Seungmin’s ankle even as his gaze returns to the television.

“Do you mind?” Hyunjin asks.

“Of course not.”

“Good.”

Seungmin laughs as Hyunjin rolls around and tugs Seungmin’s sleep shirt up to land a series of playful kisses on Seungmin’s stomach.

“Minho-hyung totally picked a movie that would get us out of the room,” Hyunjin says against Seungmin’s skin.

“I know.”

“I hate horror flicks.”

“I know,” Seungmin says again, tugging teasingly at Hyunjin’s little ponytail. He gets a little nip for his trouble before Hyunjin rolls back around and goes back to watching their show. On screen, a couple finally kisses in the pouring rain, the female lead’s umbrella dropping from her limp hand as her lover embraces her desperately. The next time it rains, Seungmin will take Hyunjin to the roof of the JYPE building to the little corner that the security cameras don’t reach and kiss him until they’re drenched and have to call Felix to bring them new clothes.

Hyunjin sighs. “What are we going to do if Hyung wants to keep Jeonginnie for himself?”

“Keep loving him, just like before,” Seungmin shrugs.

“And if Innie wants Minho-hyung all for himself?”

“The same.”

Hyunjin pouts. “But I want them both.”

Seungmin bends down to kiss him, tries to show Hyunjin how much he is loved with gentle bites against his full lips and a soft hand cupping his beautiful face. 

A muffled moan shatters their moment.

“See, Jisungie sends his love too,” Seungmin teases.

Hyunjin giggles into his mouth, kisses Seungmin again and again until the news come on and neither of them has even noticed the episode has ended. 

**9.30pm**

Jisung’s legs tighten around Chan’s head at the final lick to his twitching rim. He refuses to look down and see the mirth in Chan’s eyes as he noses playfully at Jisung’s balls before pulling back. He’s too flushed already to get even more flustered by his boyfriend.

A warm thumb presses into Jisung, pulling him open and testing the give of his body. He shivers as it gives him a couple of shallow thrusts inside, just enough to tease but not enough to rub over his still sensitive prostate.

“You’re killing me,” Jisung sighs out. He’s come twice already, once around Chan’s insistent fingers fucking him open and a second time with Chan eating him out enthusiastically. He’s not sure he can even manage a third time with how boneless he feels by now.

The finger disappears. Strong hands spread Jisung’s thighs and pull him back into Chan’s lap. This time, he doesn’t tense when he feels Chan’s tip at his hole. It slides into him easily, filling him slowly but surely and drawing a punched out moan out of his throat.

“There we go,” Chan finally says, sounding a little breathless. “How’s that feel, baby?”

Like you’re everywhere, _everything_ , Jisung doesn’t say. Can’t. He might cry.

Chan reaches for Jisung’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “I love you so much. You look so good like this.”

“Is that–“ Jisung licks his lips. “Is that all?”

He clenches around Chan experimentally, watches as the man above him bites his lip hard. Still, he’s holding so still for Jisung even though Chan hasn’t come yet, must be so desperate by now after three attempts to fit his erection into Jisung. They’re finally as close as they can get.

“Yeah, love, that’s all of me. You took me so well. I knew you could. You’re always so good for me. Absolutely perfect.”

Chan is babbling a little, one of his hands clenching and unclenching around Jisung’s hip. His dark hair is matted with sweat, an absolute mess against his forehead. Jisung loves him a lot.

“Hyung,” Jisung says. “Hyung, I don’t think I want it hard anymore.”

“No?” Chan smiles. Of course he understands. He always understands Jisung and what he’s trying to say.

Carefully, Chan pulls back a little before burying himself back into Jisung’s body. They both moan, their hands clutching tightly together. It still burns just a little as Chan sets a slow rhythm, fucking Jisung with deep thrusts. Tomorrow, Jisung will still be able to feel it. Feel _him_. Write lyrics and discuss the new remix and cuddle Hyunjin and tease Felix, and the entire time he will feel this reminder of Chan loving him so deeply, so thoroughly.

The thought makes him burn hotter.

“It feels good,” Jisung says.

He tries to push back, to meet Chan’s hips, to give him pleasure too. Chan tilts Jisung’s hips and their next thrust pushes them together just right.

“I’m– I’m so, so close, you’re going to– ah, I– _hyung_.”

“Me too,” Chan replies. He holds Jisung’s cock, lets the movement of their bodies push it in and out of his grasp while his thumb rubs the head firmly.

“Hyung–”

Jisung is trashing on the bed, helpless to do anything but take it as Chan fills him again and again, just a little faster now as Jisung’s getting closer around him. His rhythm is still so steady, just like when he’s dancing or making music or stroking Jisung’s hair while Jisung kneels under the studio desk and keeps Chan’s cock warm in his mouth while his boyfriend messes with song arrangements. 

He feels Chan’s hips stutter before he realizes that he’s coming, they both are, Jisung spilling over his stomach and chest while Chan buries himself inside deeply and starts shaking at the way Jisung’s body still pulses around him.

“I love you,” someone says. Maybe they both do.

Jisung can’t do anything but lie back and pant for air as Chan pulls out carefully, tying the condom and pressing a quick kiss to Jisung’s jaw. He climbs down the ladder and rummages around the room for a moment before leaving the room.

Distantly, Jisung hears the sound of the television. He can’t make out what show is on, but he knows it’s probably a drama either Hyunjin or Seungmin are trying to follow. Normally, Jisung would go and jump on the couch with them and make them explain the past five episodes he’d missed while they snuggled together like puppies.

For now, however, Jisung wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to come back and clean them up and let Jisung sleep tucked into his chest. Absentmindedly, Jisung trails a hand down his body and prods at his sore entrance.

It’s still gaping a little.

Chan has left him so open that three of Jisung’s fingers slide inside easily. He knows it’s just the copious amounts of lube that Chan had pumped into him, but he imagines it’s Chan’s come instead that’s making him so wet.

He’s still lying like that, filling the new emptiness by himself when Chan returns.

“Oh honey,” Chan says. He tastes like Changbin’s minty mouthwash when he kisses Jisung and carefully wipes the come off his torso. He’s gentle too when he tugs Jisung’s fingers out and cleans them of drying lube. Jisung doesn’t complain, just kisses back and drinks the juice box Chan holds to his lips.

“I wish you could just stay inside,” Jisung says when he’s curled up on his side with Chan’s strong chest pressed to his back. He’s as clean as he’s going to get and way too exhausted for even the quickest shower. For now they can just be sweaty together.

“Another time,” Chan promises.

Jisung believes him. Chan always keeps his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more days to tell me what you want to read via this [survey](https://www.surveylegend.com/s/2uvn)! I've started writing down ideas for future chapters based on some prompts you gave me >.>
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this ♥


	14. be merry and joyful (and also kinky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and big thanks for all your sweet comments: Absolution, aoseiasagi, leefrecklix, Slytherpuff_Pride, lilymarlene, hwangjins, amylilac, Dokkebi, how_to_train_a_fucking_dragon, WowBy3racha ♥
> 
> A special shout out to Mindwaves who commented back on chapter 9 that she wanted the sex ed questions to come back! ♥♥

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

fairylix: good morning!

fairylix: I know the concert is in less than a week

fairylix: and we’re all a little stressed right now

fairylix: some people more than others

fairylix: (minho hyung)

fairylix: but more importantly:

fairylix: it’s time to draw your secret santa ♥♥♥

threecats: I’m not stressed

binbinbin: I saw you hiss at seungmin yesterday

threecats: it’s how I show my love

threecats: also he hissed at me first

seungmo: stop trying to steal my food!

threecats: stop eating delicious food while I’m dieting!

littleprince: if “hangry” was a person it’d be minho hyung

threecats: why aren’t you stressed? you’re dieting too

littleprince: I took up meditation

seungmo: no you didn’t

littleprince: okay I took up cockwarming

littleprince: jisungie was right, it’s weirdly relaxing

hanandonly: you’re welcome ♥

minnieinnie: all of you are getting coal for christmas

seungmo: all I want for christmas is a kiss from yang jeongin

littleprince: me too!!

minnieinnie: bad boys don’t get christmas presents

minnieinnie: wait

minnieinnie: don’t make the joke

littleprince: do you like bad boys, jeonginnie?

littleprince: do you want to punish us? |D

minnieinnie: I said don’t

minnieinnie: this has been a mistake

minnieinnie: I’m going back to bed

channiehyungie: don’t

channiehyungie: the car will be here in 20 minutes

minnieinnie: can’t go to rehearsal today

minnieinnie: need to smother myself to death

channiehyungie: please do that after the concert

channiehyungie: we don’t have time to change the choreography

minnieinnie: fine

binbinbin: the industry’s best leader, ladies and gentlemen!

channiehyungie: go put on a shirt, changbin

fairylix: nooooo don’t </3

littleprince: chan hyung is really out there cockblocking everyone

channiehyungie: :P

fairylix: ;____;

channiehyungie: hey lix, what were you saying about secret santa?

fairylix: oh right! :)

fairylix: so I wrote everyone’s name on the leftover paper slips from minho hyung’s sex lessons and mixed them super well

fairylix: and now I’m going to text you who you’re buying for in a private message

fairylix: please don’t gift copies of levanter again

hanandonly: hey innie

hanandonly: I think he’s talking to you

minnieinnie: but I have three photocards with hwang hyunjin’s ugly mug

minnieinnie: you don’t really expect me to keep those, right?!

littleprince: I have two with yang jeongin’s pretty face and I smooch them every night before I go to sleep

littleprince: every

littleprince: single

littleprince: night

minnieinnie: :((((((

seungmo: I am willing to trade you (1) card of lee minho looking dreamy and (1) lee felix looking dangerously handsome for just one of those yang jeongins

littleprince: sorry, no can do

littleprince: but I’ll let you smooch him too if you want!

seungmo: you’re the best ♥

minnieinnie: hyung no :(

fairylix: I just sent out the messages

fairylix: remember, no levanter!!

minnieinnie: this is bullying

threecats: someone made the baby pout

threecats: prepare for death

threecats: also lix, I want a new secret santa

fairylix: nope

fairylix: destiny has chosen to bestow you with the ideal recipient

threecats: destiny or your naughty little hands?

fairylix: they’re not that little :(

minnieinnie: tiny hands!!

fairylix: noooo ;____;

**[Chat: aussie cat + korean cat]**

fairylix: your secret santa recipient is chan hyung!

threecats: I’ll buy you ice cream if you give me someone else

fairylix: nope

threecats: come on

threecats: what about cake?

threecats: chocolate cake?

threecats: things are so awkward right now

fairylix: so make it unawkward ♥

fairylix: it’s the spirit of the season~

threecats: you’re my least favorite dongsaeng today

fairylix: you’re my favorite minho in the whole world♥♥

threecats: stop being cute I need to be angry at you

fairylix: I love you ♥

fairylix: [image.jpg]

threecats: I would kill for every single one of those kittens ;____;

fairylix: ♥

**[Chat: yooo yeet]**

fairylix: your secret santa recipient is hyunjinnie ♥

binbinbin: thanks baby ♥

binbinbin: want to go shopping for presents together?

fairylix: but then you’ll know who I got!!

binbinbin: you already know who _I_ got

fairylix: no I don’t

fairylix: I deleted it from my memories already

binbinbin: it’s hyunjin

fairylix: hyung!!!!

binbinbin: don’t you think you’re maybe taking this secret santa thing a little too seriously?

fairylix: can’t talk, thinking about the perfect present for my recipient already ♥

binbinbin: is it jisung?

fairylix: I’m not talking to you!!!

binbinbin: it’s totally jisung

fairylix: hyung no!!!

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

threecats: to absolutely no one’s surprise seungmin immediately noticed that I’m wearing your sweater

threecats: he told me I looked

threecats: and I quote

threecats: “absolutely adorable”

threecats: I’m not adorable

threecats: I’ll divorce him again

minnieinnie: you are though

minnieinnie: super adorable

threecats: no you are

minnieinnie: no you are

threecats: no you are

minnieinnie: no you are

minnieinnie: I can play this game for a very long time

minnieinnie: you should just give up

threecats: truce

threecats: we’re both adorable

minnieinnie: fine

minnieinnie: I like seeing you in my clothes btw

threecats: ooooh~

threecats: you’re possessive ;)

minnieinnie: not really

minnieinnie: ok maybe a bit

threecats: hey, remember that you promised you’d tell me if you were bothered by me being with the others!

minnieinnie: I’m not

threecats: you sure?

threecats: you’re signaling pretty strongly that I’m yours

threecats: not that I mind!!

minnieinnie: it’s because you are

minnieinnie: you’re mine

threecats: I’ll kiss you for that later

minnieinnie: ♥

minnieinnie: I’m not bothered

minnieinnie: I just don’t want you to forget about me >.>

minnieinnie: you spend a lot of time with them because you share a room

minnieinnie: and hyunjin hyung and seungmin hyung are a lot more mature than me

minnieinnie: and also really good looking

threecats: … yeah ok

threecats: I’m coming to kiss you right now

threecats: don’t move

**[Chat: cuties on top]**

fairylix: your secret santa recipient is felix

fairylix: don’t worry though

fairylix: your secret is safe with me ♥

minnieinnie: are you trying to be weirder than minho hyung

minnieinnie: that’s stiff competition

fairylix: don’t be mean!! </3

minnieinnie: I’ll wrap levanter really nicely for you

fairylix: innie no :(

minnieinnie: innie yes ♥

**[Chat: hyunjin’s skz harem (in progress)]**

littleprince: look I really love you all

littleprince: but I would drop you in an instant for park jinyoung

threecats: understandable

threecats: have a good day

seungmo: why would you have to drop us?

littleprince: oh!

littleprince: good point ;)

littleprince: would still stand you up for jinyoung hyung though

littleprince: or get out of your bed in the middle of the night for him

littleprince: he just needs to give me that little nod and I’ll be goooooone *____*

hanandonly: so you watched the teaser?

littleprince: only a couple dozen times so far

seungmo: that sounds very normal

littleprince: I’m sorry, do we need to talk about the last day6 comeback?

seungmo: nope

seungmo: please tell me more about got7

littleprince: jinyoung hyung is so beautiful

littleprince: I want to pet his hair

littleprince: and jaebum hyung’s hair ♥♥

littleprince: it’s so long and it’s hot as hell

littleprince: do you think jinyoung hyung likes men with long hair?

littleprince: also jackson hyung looks like he could show me a good time if you know what I mean >///<

littleprince: aaaaah~ ♥♥♥

littleprince: please tell my secret santa I want to suck all of got7 for christmas

threecats: you haven’t even sucked all of stray kids yet

threecats: don’t you want to work on that first?

littleprince: it’s good to have many goals

littleprince: also I think changbinnie hyung might let me suck felix when we ~you know~

hanandonly: no I don’t know

hanandonly: please tell me more

littleprince: I’ll tell you after ♥

hanandonly: I can’t believe I’m not invited to watch

littleprince: you would make them nervous!!

hanandonly: I would be a supportive presence!!

seungmo: I wouldn’t feel very supported by you staring at my dick

hanandonly: but would you feel turned on?

hanandonly: take your pants off and I’ll show you just how supportive I can be

littleprince: yes

littleprince: finally

littleprince: let’s do that

littleprince: I ship seungsung

threecats: let’s call them ji-min

threecats: it’ll majorly freak chan hyung out which is a wonderful reason to do anything

seungmo: in case no one’s asked you before

seungmo: is torturing chan hyung a form of foreplay for you?

threecats: go show your dick to jisung and let me worry about my own problems

hanandonly: yes!

hanandonly: but also no :/

hanandonly: minchan </3

threecats: has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?

hanandonly: wow chan hyung asked that too!

hanandonly: you’re so similar!

threecats: there’s just no winning with you huh

hanandonly: date me and find out!

threecats: ugh han jisung!!!!

littleprince: um sorry to interrupt your ~moment~ or whatever

littleprince: but I’ve taken seungminnie’s pants off

littleprince: and if none of you are here in the next ten second I’ll suck that lovely cock all by myself ♥

hanandonly: omg running

littleprince: thought so

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

fairylix: your secret santa recipient is changbinnie hyung!

fairylix: if you get him a sleeveless shirt it would be very much appreciated ♥

fairylix: also did you watch that tik tok I sent you?

fairylix: I already learned the dance!!

fairylix: [video.mp4]

fairylix: I’ll teach you later if you want but you need to pay me in cuddles ♥

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

threecats: so I just scrolled up

threecast: and what do my tired eyes see

threecats: a reminder that we never finished our sex ed lessons! ♥

channiehyungie: please god no

threecats: welcome to sex ed 101!

threecats: part uh…

threecats: honestly I forgot

binbinbin: part 4

threecats: part 4!!

channiehyungie: changbinnie </3

minnieinnie: may I be excused

threecats: definitely not

minnieinnie: worth a try

threecats: where did we stop?

threecats: a lot of sex has been had since the last time we talked about this

threecats: and I know a couple of you have experienced the joys of flavored lube in the meantime

threecats: and also the joys of getting railed

threecats: or doing the railing I guess

threecats: good job, everyone!

threecats: let’s all spend a moment in silence for our dear brother han jisung who gave his life to take bang chan’s monster dick

threecats: his sacrifice will be remembered

channiehyungie: minho stop calling it a monster

hanandonly: I’m not dead??

threecats: sometimes it’s like I can still hear him

hanandonly: smh

binbinbin: we stopped in the middle of revealing everyone’s kinks

binbinbin: seungminnie is next

seungmo: damn you seo changbin

binbinbin: ♥

threecats: seungmin don’t be a spoilsport

threecats: I bet I can guess your kink anyway

minnieinnie: I am ready for seungmin being roasted

minnieinnie: tell us everything

seungmo: you will be next, dumbass

minnieinnie: not if I run fast enough!

hanandonly: I will sit on you if you even try

minnieinnie: that’s why you’re the worst roommate

hanandonly: aww that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me ♥

threecats: seungmin

threecats: speak now or I will list all your kinks I have found out so far

binbinbin: is it pet play

binbinbin: I bet it’s pet play

seungmo: it’s not pet play!

binbinbin: hmmmmmmm

hanandonly: hey yongboks

hanandonly: is changbin hyung into pet play?

fairylix: changbin hyung says “say no”

binbinbin: felix!!!

fairylix: oops ♥

binbinbin: I’m not into pet play!!

fairylix: I think kitten headbands are really cute!

binbinbin: … you do?

hanandonly: update: I am now sitting on yang jeongin who has tried to run away from his loving and most darling hyung

minnieinnie: send help

minnieinnie: can’t breathe

threecats: seungmin will save you once he’s spilled his little secret

seungmo: you’re awful, hyung

threecats: that’s not what you were saying last night

threecats: no wait, that’s exactly what you were saying last night ;)

littleprince: I smell tea

seungmo: go away

littleprince: was hyung edging you?

seungmo: _go away_

binbinbin: is seungmin’s kink edging?

littleprince: I’m starting to think it’s minho hyung’s #1 kink

threecats: nope

threecats: just like to make you beg, baby

minnieinnie: jisung hyung, if you get hard while you’re sitting on me I will actually leave this group

threecats: seungmin, spit it out already

threecats: I need to go save jeongin myself

seungmo: this is so awkward

seungmo: you all suck

seungmo: I like watching

fairylix: watching what?

seungmo: watching other people have sex

binbinbin: suddenly seungjinho makes a lot more sense

binbinbin: those two are probably really nice to watch

seungmo: they are

seungmo: absolutely beautiful

seungmo: also I prefer minhyunmin

littleprince: no we agreed on 2minhyun

seungmo: we didn’t

threecats: hyunseungmin? minhojin?

threecats: hyunminmin?

hanandonly: update: minho hyung just shoved me off innie and is now getting A+ maknae cuddles

hanandonly: my ego is bruised

hanandonly: and also my butt

littleprince: I volunteer to kiss it better

minnieinnie: eww why are you like this

minnieinnie: you’re the worst hyung

threecats: kiss it better after jeonginnie’s turn or he’ll run again

minnieinnie: let me gooooooo

seungmo: I’m so excited

seungmo: yang jeongin finally talking about sex to us

minnieinnie: I changed my mind

minnieinnie: seungmin is the worst hyung

littleprince: is this a competition??

seungmo: I’m winning ♥

littleprince: what no ;___;

hanandonly: if innie says he’s secretly a leather daddy I’m going to cry

hanandonly: not in a good way

channiehyungie: is this actually something you think about?

hanandonly: occasionally

hanandonly: we’ve been wearing a lot of leather for back door performances recently

hanandonly: it makes you wonder

minnieinnie: I’m not a leather daddy???

hanandonly: oh thank god

hanandonly: not that I would be judging you or anything

hanandonly: much

littleprince: it’s obviously jeongin’s huge oppa kink

minnieinnie: minho hyung let me go I need to hit someone

threecats: oppa kink?

threecats: why is this the first time I’m hearing of this?

hanandonly: what did you just whisper to him

hanandonly: did you call him oppa

hanandonly: is that why he’s all red

threecats: :3

minnieinnie: someone save me

minnieinnie: my former savior is awful too

hanandonly: you look like you enjoy it though

minnieinnie: that’s the idol training

seungmo: so it's the oppa kink right?

seungmo: that means it’s chan hyung’s turn next

minnieinnie: it’s not!!

binbinbin: chan hyung!

minnieinnie: actually I always wanted to try shibari

littleprince: oh, is that the thing with the ropes?

minnieinnie: yeah

minnieinnie: it looks pretty

seungmo: you want to be tied up?

minnieinnie: I want to do the tying up

binbinbin: I’m learning so many things today

binbinbin: our baby is full of surprises

minnieinnie: I’m not a baby

channiehyungie: you are ♥

minnieinnie: ugh

binbinbin: hyung!

binbinbin: it’s your turn!

channiehyungie: what was the question?

channiehyungie: kinkiest thing I want to do?

threecats: or kinkiest thing you’ve done

channiehyungie: which one are you going to answer?

threecats: both

threecats: since the kids were all good and answered

channiehyungie: hm

hanandonly: should I take notes?

hanandonly: I feel like I should take notes

channiehyungie: just because I’m into something doesn’t mean you have to do it, babe

hanandonly: oh don’t worry

hanandonly: I have a list for you too

littleprince: remember that we’re doing #6 together!

channiehyungie: the kinkiest thing I’ve done is dirty talk I guess

channiehyungie: I haven’t really tried a lot of things

channiehyungie: I also haven’t had as much sex as all of you are thinking

fairylix: because of the monster dick?

channiehyungie: not you too :(

channiehyungie: but yeah it’s kind of intimidating to a lot of people

hanandonly: I think it’s great :)

seungmo: yeah we heard

seungmo: the walls aren’t that thick

hanandonly: you’re welcome ♥

hanandonly: also I think prostate milking is kinkier than dirty talk

channiehyungie: oh

channiehyungie: right

channiehyungie: then prostate milking is the kinkiest thing I’ve done

threecats: hmmmmmm

binbinbin: m-minchan? ♥?

threecats: just putting that on my list

threecats: seungmin write it down

seungmo: ugh

seungmo: fine

seungmo: it’s your turn now anyway, hyung

littleprince: channie hyung isn’t going to tell us what he wants to try?

channiehyungie: do you really want to know?

channiehyungie: I’m pretty boring

binbinbin: yes please

littleprince: do it for jisung’s notes

hanandonly: yeah do it for jisung’s notes

hanandonly: oh hey that’s me

littleprince: haha baby ♥

hanandonly: :*

hanandonly: tell us, hyung!

channiehyungie: jisungie, this is not necessarily something we have to do together

channiehyungie: I just think it’s hot

hanandonly: what?

channiehyungie: come play

channiehyungie: like

channiehyungie: licking it up

channiehyungie: sharing it

channiehyungie: that kind of thing

fairylix: woooooow

fairylix: hyung is so dirty

hanandonly: I love it

binbinbin: hyung, have you ever licked your own come?

channiehyungie: haven’t you?

binbinbin: it’s gross

channiehyungie: fruit makes it better

channiehyungie: you should try it

littleprince: that explains the pineapple juice

hanandonly: oh!

hanandonly: it does taste different

littleprince: the pineapple juice that I’m stealing right now

hanandonly: I don’t mind the taste!!

hanandonly: you’re fine!!

hanandonly: jinnie that wasn’t criticism!

littleprince: I’m going to conduct a scientific experiment

littleprince: seungmin, are you thirsty?

seungmo: not for pineapple juice :P

binbinbin: wouldn’t it be easiest to just

binbinbin: you know

binbinbin: go to the source?

littleprince: the source of pineapple juice?

binbinbin: just suck chan hyung off

binbinbin: saves you a lot of experimenting

hanandonly: yes please

littleprince: yes please

channiehyungie: it’s minho’s turn now

channiehyungie: remember?

hanandonly: I just want my boyfriends to share loving blowjobs

hanandonly: is that too much to ask for

channiehyungie: hush you

channiehyungie: minho

threecats: the kinkiest thing I’ve done is fisting

binbinbin: I’ve ascended

binbinbin: I knew minho hyung would be wild

minnieinnie: that is extremely wild

minnieinnie: doesn’t that hurt a lot?

threecats: it was ok

threecats: I don’t really need to do it again

threecats: I like dick better

threecats: my partner had pretty small hands

threecats: wouldn’t recommend it with big hands or you’ll go from “that’s really fucking full” to “I’m going to rip apart”

seungmo: wow we’ve actually found minho hyung’s limit

threecats: look I like being filled

threecats: not stuffed like a turkey

hanandonly: aaaaaand things have stopped being hot again

threecats: something I’d like to try is double penetration

hanandonly: never mind we’re back

binbinbin: you haven’t tried it with seungjin already?

threecats: hyunjin alone is almost as big as two dicks

fairylix: wow

littleprince: it’s not that big??

threecats: yes it is baby

threecats: two small dicks but still

threecats: I don’t think taking you and seungmin at the same time would still let me move

**[Chat: oi oi oi]**

fairylix: your secret santa recipient is minho hyung!

channiehyungie: this smells like sabotage

fairylix: I smell like seungminnie’s new shower gel actually :)

fairylix: it’s really nice!

channiehyungie: suspicious!!

channiehyungie: actually, is it something really woodsy?

channiehyungie: I think jisungie stole it too

fairylix: “a crisp blend of bergamot, sage & crushed cedarwood”

channiehyungie: sounds about right

channiehyungie: I’ve been wondering what he smells like for an hour

**[Chat: JinnieBinnie]**

binbinbin: do you want to come to our room now?

binbinbin: chan hyung went to the gym with jisung

littleprince: I’ll be there in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day to suggest a pairing and/or prompt in the [survey](https://www.surveylegend.com/s/2uvn). You might notice that I've been including some ideas in this story already (like moving towards christmas-y fluff and more Jeongin/Minho moments) ♥ Please feel very free to yell more about how much you want MinChan to happen XDD
> 
> And please leave me a comment below if you enjoyed this chapter ♥♥♥


	15. no matter what it is, changbin ships it hard

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

binbinbin: it’s just us in this chat right

binbinbin: no more maknaes lurking around

threecats: nope

threecats: they’re traumatized enough for now

channiehyungie: what??

threecats: nothing ♥

binbinbin: ok

binbinbin: I need you two to be supportive hyungs now

channiehyungie: is everything ok?

channiehyungie: where are you?

threecats: he said “hyung” not “mom”

binbinbin: bathroom

binbinbin: don’t come!

binbinbin: I’m fine

binbinbin: just kind of freaking out a little

channiehyungie: ok

channiehyungie: can you take a couple deep breaths for me?

channiehyungie: just in case

channiehyungie: I’m sure everything will be just fine!

threecats: what’s up binnie

threecats: are you overthinking things?

binbinbin: maybe

binbinbin: look

binbinbin: I think minho hyung knows already but chan hyung maybe doesn’t

binbinbin: hyunjin accidentally sexted felix a while ago

channiehyungie: what

channiehyungie: when?

channiehyungie: I told jisung I really needed that chart!!

channiehyungie: there are so many relationships happening

channiehyungie: are they together now?

channiehyungie: is that why you’re freaking out?

channiehyungie: did you get in an argument?

threecats: just let him talk, hyung

threecats: for the record I knew about that sext because hyunjin whined about it to his harem

binbinbin: thought so

binbinbin: wait what harem??

channiehyungie: yeah what harem?

threecats: hyunjin’s harem is obviously seungmin and jisung

threecats: and me

threecats: >.>

threecats: it’s the name of our group chat

threecats: I also thought about naming it “hyunjin gets boyfriends like ash ketchum catches pokemon”

threecats: but that’s a little long

channiehyungie: wow hyunjin is really building his own harem

threecats: you’re both at 3/7, hyung

binbinbin: as much as I’d like to continue that thought

binbinbin: there is a time limit to how long I can stay in the bathroom

binbinbin: even when the kids are distracted by playing among us

binbinbin: so maybe tease hyung later?

threecats: ok now I’m getting worried

threecats: you’re always going on about minchan this and minchan that

threecats: do you need hyung to come get you?

threecats: I can kick the kids out of my room so we’re alone

binbinbin: no!!

binbinbin: it’s fine

threecats: you sure?

binbinbin: yes!!

binbinbin: just let me talk please

channiehyungie: we’re listening binnie ♥

binbinbin: so hyunjin asked if felix wanted to watch him

binbinbin: uh

binbinbin: “play”

binbinbin: with a vibrator that minho hyung got him

binbinbin: except the text was supposed to go to jisung

channiehyungie: yeah that does sound like hyunjin

binbinbin: felix didn’t know it wasn’t meant for him

binbinbin: so he said yes

binbinbin: but that he would talk about it with me first

threecats: and you said yes because you’re a big perv

binbinbin: and I said yes for reasons that are not relevant to this conversation!!!

threecats: tsk

channiehyungie: so felix and hyunjin “played” together?

binbinbin: and with me

binbinbin: last night

threecats: you’re missing about an hour or two of hyunjin worrying about messing things up for you and felix btw

threecats: and how happy he is that you two are together and how much he loves you

binbinbin: awww

binbinbin: he did mention that he was worried

channiehyungie: I need to hug hyunjinnie later

channiehyungie: he’s such a good kid ♥

threecats: so where exactly is the problem?

threecats: you fucked, it’s fine

binbinbin: we didn’t!!!

channiehyungie: you didn’t?

threecats: just tell us what happened already

binbinbin: ok!!

binbinbin: so hyunjin came to our room when chan hyung went to work out

binbinbin: and it was awkward as fuck at first

binbinbin: we all sat on yongbokkie’s bed and hyunjin showed us the toy he’d brought

threecats: 8 inches of medical grade silicone with 3 vibration patterns

threecats: in case you were curious

binbinbin: … right

binbinbin: we kind of laughed about the vibrations at first

binbinbin: then he asked if we really wanted to do this

binbinbin: we had already texted a bit about boundaries and stuff

binbinbin: felix got kind of shy even though he was really excited

binbinbin: I told hyunjin yes

binbinbin: he only wanted to take of his pants at first because it felt awkward being naked while we were still clothed

binbinbin: I took off my shirt but felix said we should take off as much as hyunjin does

binbinbin: so we all got down to our underwear

binbinbin: lix kind of hid behind my back

binbinbin: he’s so lovely

binbinbin: and it’s so cute how embarrassed he gets sometimes

threecats: yes we get it, you love felix

threecats: maybe hurry up a bit if you don’t want someone to find you

binbinbin: :(((

binbinbin: hyunjin took off his boxers first

binbinbin: I don’t know how the fuck you take his dick, minho hyung

threecats: with great enthusiasm :P

threecats: and lots of lube

channiehyungie: is he really that big?

threecats: almost the same as you

threecats: would have to see you next to each other to properly judge

threecats: but he’s definitely pretty big

threecats: did he fuck you, changbin?

threecats: or felix?

binbinbin: no

binbinbin: I don’t think either of us are ready for that tbh

binbinbin: not that we weren’t… well, tempted

binbinbin: he’s incredibly hot

binbinbin: and his mouth!!

binbinbin: he told us he’d already prepped himself

binbinbin: and that seungmin had fucked him that morning so he was still a little loose anyway

binbinbin: he put a lot of lube on the toy

threecats: he likes it wet

threecats: sloppy

binbinbin: ah fuck

binbinbin: he was kneeling on the bed, naked and hard and flushed

binbinbin: and then he put his wet fingers inside himself

binbinbin: two of them, right away

binbinbin: that’s when felix started grinding against my back

channiehyungie: oh

binbinbin: is this… sorry, should I keep that to myself?

threecats: no, it’s fine

threecats: we can talk about sex

threecats: just keep going

binbinbin: hyunjinnie didn’t finger himself long

binbinbin: just a bit to get himself wet

binbinbin: then he put the vibrator on the bed and started sinking down on it

binbinbin: it looked pretty big

threecats: it is

threecats: just a bit more than he’s used to

threecats: did he like it?

binbinbin: yeah

binbinbin: he was kind of quiet at first

binbinbin: and so were we

binbinbin: it took him a few attempts to take it all but when it was all the way inside of him he just completely fell apart

binbinbin: shuddering and gasping and moaning

binbinbin: he kept grinding on it and then mewling

binbinbin: lix asked if it felt good

binbinbin: hyunjinnie told him that he felt so full, that it was so deep

binbinbin: he started riding the toy for real then

binbinbin: asked me if he looked good like that

binbinbin: if I wanted him

threecats: did you?

binbinbin: … yeah

binbinbin: he could see that

binbinbin: I was so hard

binbinbin: felix kept whimpering right next to my ear

binbinbin: and there’s this gorgeous man in front of me, fucking himself on a big dick and obviously loving it

binbinbin: how could I not?

threecats: he’s very sensitive

threecats: you’d have to be careful with him

binbinbin: I could

binbinbin: I would

binbinbin: felix is sensitive too

binbinbin: they’re both so sweet

binbinbin: hyunjin asked if I would take my boxers off and show him how much I liked looking at him

binbinbin: even said please

binbinbin: when I was naked he started biting his lip so hard I was afraid he’d start bleeding

threecats: he always wants something in his mouth

threecats: did you give him your cock?

binbinbin: no

binbinbin: it felt wrong when felix and I hadn’t done that yet

threecats: so you let him suffer?

threecats: how cruel ;)

binbinbin: I told felix to kiss him

channiehyungie: oh

channiehyungie: that’s…

threecats: yeah?

channiehyungie: that sounds nice

binbinbin: it was

binbinbin: they fit together so well

binbinbin: it made hyunjin even more desperate

binbinbin: he started bouncing on the vibrator faster but it slipped out of him

binbinbin: thought he might actually cry

binbinbin: he said it felt so empty, to please put it back in

binbinbin: he took felix’ hand and let him feel how loose he was

binbinbin: asked me if I wanted to feel for myself too

channiehyungie: did you?

binbinbin: he was so hot inside, hyung

binbinbin: I only touched his rim but he moaned so loudly

binbinbin: even while felix was still kissing him

binbinbin: I told him to lay down because he was so shaky

binbinbin: he did

binbinbin: spread his legs for me

binbinbin: “hyung, won’t you help?”

binbinbin: with his lips bitten red and his hole gaping open and felix petting hyunjin’s hair and touching himself through his underwear

binbinbin: I took the toy and pushed it inside hyunjin

binbinbin: fucked him with it

binbinbin: then I turned on the vibrations

binbinbin: he came before I even got to the second setting

threecats: such a sensitive baby

binbinbin: the most sensitive

binbinbin: but so was felix at that point

binbinbin: so hard and so untouched

binbinbin: I pushed him down next to hyunjin and yanked his shorts down

binbinbin: sucked him into my mouth without stopping to take them off

binbinbin: didn’t take much

binbinbin: I’ve never had anyone come in my mouth before

channiehyungie: it’s nice

channiehyungie: feels good to be so close, to feel their thighs twitching under your hands

threecats: did you swallow?

binbinbin: yeah

binbinbin: I don’t really like the taste

binbinbin: but it’s ok if it’s felix

binbinbin: he was holding hyunjin’s hand when he came

binbinbin: they were both laying on the bed, naked and panting

binbinbin: watching me

binbinbin: hyunjin asked me if I wanted to fuck his mouth

binbinbin: I told him I wouldn’t last long enough

binbinbin: it only took a couple of strokes for me to come all over felix’ thighs anyway

threecats: damn

binbinbin: felix is dirty too

binbinbin: he used his fingers to lick it off

binbinbin: I made him wash the rest off in the shower

binbinbin: it was a little tight with three people

binbinbin: they’re both way too tall, especially hyunjin

binbinbin: we asked him to stay with us for the night but he wanted to go back to seungmin

channiehyungie: and now?

binbinbin: and now they’re playing among us against each other and acting like nothing’s changed and I can’t stop thinking about them kissing!!

binbinbin: and doing more than kissing

binbinbin: and kissing them both myself >.>

channiehyungie: oh binnie ♥

threecats: hyunjin wouldn’t be opposed

threecats: maybe you should just kiss him and see where it leads you

binbinbin: right in front of my brand new boyfriend of two weeks who got jealous when I joked about wanting to be next on chan hyung’s way through skz?

threecats: we both know you weren’t joking about that ;)

channiehyungie: oh?

binbinbin: oh look at the time!!

binbinbin: thanks hyungs gotta go now

binbinbin: let’s never talk about this ever again bye

channiehyungie: oh??

threecats: well, I for one feel better now :)

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

threecats: how many questions are left?

seungmo: depends

seungmo: do you want to answer the “does it hurt” question again?

seungmo: you kind of did that already

threecats: maybe someone else should answer

threecats: like monster slayer han jisung

hanandonly: are you torturing chan hyung through me now

hanandonly: is this indirect minchan

hanandonly: I can’t tell anymore

fairylix: tbh I was expecting more gushing from you, jisungie

fairylix: you were kind of tight lipped about fucking chan hyung :(

fairylix: if it wasn’t good you can tell me!! I won’t kick hyung a lot ♥

littleprince: is that why there were no brownies?

hanandonly: omg lix don’t start rumors!!

littleprince: I was looking forward to more cake :/

fairylix: I’m making brownies after the concert!!

fairylix: jisung and I agreed that minho hyung would riot if I made brownies when he couldn’t have any

threecats: I can neither confirm nor deny this

littleprince: it’s 100% true

channiehyungie: don’t force jisung to talk if he doesn’t want to

binbinbin: we’re not forcing him

binbinbin: we’re gently encouraging him!

fairylix: chan hyung you said we shouldn’t have secrets ;___;

channiehyungie: you pretend to be innocent with your puppy eyes but I can see right through you felix lee

fairylix: gasp!!

fairylix: how dare you!

fairylix: I am innocence personified

channiehyungie: that’s not what I heard

fairylix: ah hyung!!

fairylix: it was just once >.>

fairylix: jisung needs to keep his naughty squirrel mouth shut smh

fairylix: what’s a little brojob between bros anyways

hanandonly: uh yongboks

hanandonly: the squirrel mouth actually kept mum about that

fairylix: … oops

binbinbin: omg han jisung you tainted my baby!!

hanandonly: oops?

minnieinnie: changbin hyung is rolling on the floor but I can’t tell if it’s in despair or happiness

minnieinnie: should I knock him out?

channiehyungie: definitely not

minnieinnie: :(

threecats: I’m pretty sure it’s happiness

threecats: changbin ships jilix

channiehyungie: changbin apparently ships everything

threecats: pretty much

binbinbin: yongbokkie did the evil man violate you?

binbinbin: tell me absolutely everything

binbinbin: in detail *____*

hanandonly: um hello?

hanandonly: your baby’s greedy mouth violated me!!

hanandonly: I was pure and innocent until yongbok ravished me

fairylix: you absolutely weren’t

hanandonly: please let me spin this in a way that doesn’t end with changbin hyung killing me while I sleep!!

hanandonly: or chan hyung killing me

hanandonly: hehe

hanandonly: I might’ve accidentally on purpose forgotten to mention any of this?

channiehyungie: I would honestly be more surprised if you hadn’t ever fooled around

channiehyungie: you two are way too close

binbinbin: and too good at blowjobs

hanandonly: you’re welcome ♥

fairylix: jisung shut up!!

hanandonly: what

hanandonly: I have taught you a great many things

fairylix: you came in like 5 minutes

fairylix: how much could you have taught me in that time??

minnieinnie: I’m dying

minnieinnie: 5 minutes?

hanandonly: I remember someone crying as soon as I put my lips on his little cock

fairylix: I just felt very close to you!!

threecats: not that this isn’t very entertaining

threecats: but maybe don’t destroy each other the night before our concert

threecats: stay will absolute notice if you aren’t as sparkly with each other as usual

littleprince: I can’t believe jilix happened

binbinbin: I ship it so hard ;_____;

fairylix: hyung :/

binbinbin: of course I ship changlix harder ♥

fairylix: ♥♥

littleprince: cute!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to end this after the first "oops" |D
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you liked this ♥  
> Christmas gift coming soon-ish - subscribe to the series to get notified when it goes up


	16. hungry times, good times, bad times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Did you see that this verse has a [new part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427088/chapters/69658656)? Hyunjin with a plug was the most requested prompt in the survey :) Hope you like it!!  
> I'll put some notes on the results at the end of the next chapter, I think you might be a little too distracted by the ending of this one ;)
> 
> Dokkebi, Slytherpuff_Pride, Absolution, Gliese1214b, skeletalfluff, Enollie, forever_wild, tocallsomeoneyourfriend, hwangjins, The_Girl_and_the_Broken_Machine, mypacer, NomaQueve, Felixs_freckles21, Moonchild9497, JIHOEPUTA, aoseiasagi, Kristellaix, Weirdo47, gayysht, Suga_Luver42, CracklyJoints, Mia_Gol, Ygritte, localdemon, oftaintedsorrow, leefrecklix, Migal, tobiboo, Bluemagicray, Smutlix, voidhhj, bouncyseungmin -- you left me such sweet comments, thank you so much!! When I get stuck at a scene I often re-read the comments and it always motivates me to keep writing. ♥♥

**[Chat: I’m not ok, boomer]**

hanandonly: good morning ♥

minnieinnie: it’s 2pm

hanandonly: say it back

minnieinnie: no

fairylix: one little handstand and maknae is back on top

littleprince: pro: stay loved it

littleprince: con: stay loved it too much and made a million gifs of our uncoordinated flailing around

minnieinnie: yay ♥

seungmo: how can he be so evil but so cute?

minnieinnie: learned from the best!

seungmo: aww ♥

seungmo: I love you too, innie ♥♥

minnieinnie: I meant minho hyung

seungmo: </3

hanandonly: is no one going to wish me a good morning??

fairylix: good morning hannie!! :)

hanandonly: yongbok-ah, my main man!! :)

minnieinnie: *my side piece

littleprince: jeonginnie is really in top form today XD

minnieinnie: *always

littleprince: I can’t believe you two blew each other and never told us

seungmo: I can’t believe you call it “brojobs”

fairylix: we took sampling lube flavors very seriously ok

fairylix: what if it tastes totally different on dick than on your fingers??

fairylix: we did it for science!!

hanandonly: and because we were horny virgins

fairylix: and because we were horny virgins

littleprince: so does it taste different?

fairylix: nope

fairylix: but we found out through science!!

hanandonly: plus we got off

hanandonly: and now changbin hyung is profiting off our findings so clearly everyone wins

hanandonly: I’m going to ask hyung to buy me food

hanandonly: he’ll agree that I deserve it

fairylix: he’ll use food to make you tell him every little detail

littleprince: is that what happened to you after breakfast?

littleprince: your moans sounded super cute yongbokkie ♥

fairylix: …

fairylix: omg

minnieinnie: wow I’m so glad I’m not home

minnieinnie: I hope you know you’re all going to hell

seungmo: for premarital sex and sodomy?

minnieinnie: for being gross in this chat :P

hanandonly: hey jeongin where did you go anyway?

hanandonly: you left me to wake up alone </3

minnieinnie: minho hyung took me out

minnieinnie: he’s grilling pork belly for me right now

littleprince: more minin dates!!

hanandonly: I want pork belly too :(

minnieinnie: no pork belly for hyung’s 3rd favorite dongsaeng

hanandonly: wow

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

hanandonly: yes hello

hanandonly: I would like to report lee minho for jisungphobia

binbinbin: he’s not scared of you

binbinbin: no one is scared of you

hanandonly: not that kind of phobia :P

channiehyungie: what has minho done now?

channiehyungie: just one day without chaos that’s all I ask

seungmo: surely not in this group

channiehyungie: let me dream :(

hanandonly: it has come to my attention that minho hyung is treating innie to pork belly and not me

hanandonly: this is gross prejudice and fraudulent behavior and most of all super duper mean!!

threecats: it’s because I love innie ♥

hanandonly: hyung ;______;

minnieinnie: I’m very lovable ♥♥

minnieinnie: and also good at handstands

hanandonly: I would also like to report yang jeongin for jisungphobia

minnieinnie: denied

hanandonly: chan hyung ;_______;

channiehyungie: what happened to “we shouldn’t let our relationship influence group dynamics”?

hanandonly: but pork belly ;_________________;

channiehyungie: sorry baby ♥

hanandonly: ugh

hanandonly: I can’t believe I’m only minho hyung’s 3rd favorite dongsaeng :((((

threecats: you’re not

hanandonly: aww hyung ♥

threecats: you’re my 4th favorite

hanandonly: … wow

threecats: hyunjin is my 3rd favorite now

littleprince: yay?

hanandonly: why????

hanandonly: what does he have that I don’t???

hanandonly: you better not eat pork belly with hyung, hwang hyunjin :|

littleprince: but pork belly *___*

threecats: hyunjin ate me out yesterday

threecats: which now that I think about it should get him at least to #2

threecats: good technique for a first timer, very enthusiastic

threecats: sorry seungmin

threecats: you’ve been pushed down to #3

binbinbin: wow seungmin, how do you feel?

seungmo: I don’t have feelings

seungmo: plus I got to watch hyunjinnie rim hyung so I think we all know who’s the real winner ;)

hanandonly: seungminnie is really out there living his dreams

binbinbin: wish that was me

binbinbin: hey felix :)

littleprince: don’t distract him, he’s making jisung’s deflowering brownies

threecats: tell him to make double so I can eat some on the train tomorrow!!

threecats: chan hyung’s dick surely deserves double

binbinbin: you would know |D

minnieinie: is there anything you don’t ship?

binbinbin: no ♥

binbinbin: my otp is everyone ♥♥

littleprince: mine too!

hanandonly: mine is minsung

hanandonly: hey minho hyung

threecats: [image.jpg]

threecats: look at innie with his little cheekies all puffed up!!

seungmo: cute!

hanandonly: this is jisungphobia ;___;

threecats: you ruined my sex ed curriculum, you can suffer

hanandonly: I didn’t!!

threecats: I attempted to make you a guest instructor but you won’t tell the kids whether getting fucked hurts

threecats: that’s very unhelpful, jisung

hanandonly: you totally answered that question already!!

threecats: yeah but I’m not a newbie

threecats: your judgement might be more helpful

hanandonly: what about hyunjin??

hanandonly: hyunjin is a newbie too

littleprince: but you’re the monster slayer, hannie!

littleprince: it’s your duty to educate us mere mortals

hanandonly: you suck

channiehyungie: I agree, you suck

littleprince: I suck really good, thanks for noticing ♥

hanandonly: smh

littleprince: honestly though I think yongbokkie might appreciate hearing it from you, jisungie

littleprince: you know, in case you aren’t completely opposed to telling us

fairylix: yeah kinda

fairylix: I don’t want it to hurt :/

binbinbin: oh baby ♥

hanandonly: it didn’t hurt long, bokkie

hanandonly: like, the first time hyung tried to put it in, that hurt

hanandonly: but hyung fingered me more and used more lube and he made me come like that

hanandonly: and then once more with his tongue because I was still a little too tight

hanandonly: it felt good

hanandonly: like, when he was inside me, it’s not like you can get any closer to someone else

hanandonly: so that’s, you know, that’s really good

hanandonly: I liked that a lot

hanandonly: coming while you’re being fucked, that’s really good too

hanandonly: though I wish hyung would’ve stayed inside me longer :(

threecats: you should get him a plug, chan hyung

threecats: if he wants to feel full longer

threecats: it can be really startling to be completely empty all of a sudden when you’ve been stretched around something very big

hanandonly: yes please!

channiehyungie: ok

channiehyungie: thanks minho

threecats: sure

fairylix: that sounded really nice

fairylix: thanks for telling us hannie ♥

littleprince: that sounded hot as fuck

littleprince: I want to get plowed by chan hyung too :/

hanandonly: you should look forward to getting plowed by me first!!

littleprince: I am!

littleprince: just announcing my general interest with no specific timeline

littleprince: hit me up any time, bang chan ♥

channiehyungie: um… thanks

littleprince: ♥

**[Chat: 1.2% chance of remarriage]**

threecats: seungmin, I need help with my secret santa

threecats: and everyone else will 100% spill and/or make fun of me

seungmo: I will absolutely make fun of you too

threecats: you’re still least likely to tell the others

threecats: the 00z grapevine is my worst nightmare

seungmo: well, what are you going to give me in return for my secrecy?

threecats: … what do you want?

threecats: honestly, I should know better than to make a deal with the devil

seungmo: ♥

threecats: don’t try to be cute

threecats: what do you want?

seungmo: nothing right now :)

seungmo: just remember that you owe me a wish :)

threecats: I’m going to regret this

threecats: fine

threecats: but no word to the others!

seungmo: yes hyungnim :)

seungmo: so who are you buying for?

threecats: chan hyung

seungmo: damn

threecats: exactly

seungmo: I’m so impressed

seungmo: felix is brilliant

threecats: he’s a little snake and I’m going to make him suffer

seungmo: you should give chan hyung a kiss for christmas, that way everyone will be happy

seungmo: especially changbin hyung

threecats: definitely not

threecats: I’m sure that’s exactly what yongbok wanted

threecats: I thought I could just order a hoodie or something

threecats: chan hyung likes to snuggle up in winter

threecats: something with sweater paws, those are cute

seungmo: I wish I could show this conversation to the guys

seungmo: so much minchan happening and they’re completely unaware

threecats: don’t :|

seungmo: I know! I’m just saying

threecats: so a black hoodie?

seungmo: sure, he only has about a dozen of those

threecats: ugh

seungmo: he likes gifts from the heart

seungmo: something personal

threecats: I’m not writing him a fucking letter

seungmo: a shame

seungmo: have you thought about dancing for him?

threecats: this is a bad idea

seungmo: it’s a great idea

seungmo: he loves watching you dance

seungmo: it doesn’t have to be long either

threecats: [link]

threecats: what do you think about this jacket?

seungmo: hyung, you’re hopeless

threecats: he likes black clothes!!

**[Chat: yooo yeet]**

binbinbin: I’m sensing a disturbance in the force

fairylix: hyung, did you watch star wars without me??

binbinbin: oh! do you want to?

binbinbin: we can do whatever you want until I’m leaving tomorrow ♥

fairylix: don’t remind me

fairylix: it sucks so much that you’re leaving :((

binbinbin: it’s not even a whole week

binbinbin: we can facetime whenever you want baby!

fairylix: I’ve gotten used to falling asleep in your arms though

fairylix: how can I sleep without my binnie hyung?

binbinbin: chan hyung will cuddle you!

binbinbin: I’m going to give him instructions

fairylix: hm

fairylix: ok

fairylix: but just because hyung gives really good cuddles!!

fairylix: I’m still going to miss you :(

binbinbin: and I’ll miss you ♥

binbinbin: but I missed my family too

fairylix: I know

fairylix: sorry I’m being so clingy :(

binbinbin: it’s cute, don’t worry ♥♥

binbinbin: so do you want to watch a movie now?

binbinbin: I’m going to cuddle you extra hard!

fairylix: okay!!

fairylix: let me just get these brownies out of the oven first :)

**[Chat: 97One]**

channiehyungie: get dressed baby

channiehyungie: I’m taking you out for dinner

channiehyungie: you’re definitely my #1

hanandonly: best boyfriend ♥♥

hanandonly: can we get pork belly?

channiehyungie: whatever you want

hanandonly: hey, what if I want your cock first?

channiehyungie: … I thought you were hungry

hanandonly: I am

hanandonly: for you

hanandonly: food can wait a bit longer

hanandonly: also I want to tell you all about sucking seungminnie

channiehyungie: “hyunseungsung happened” was indeed a little unspecific

channiehyungie: did you have fun?

channiehyungie: you were really distracted at the gym afterwards

hanandonly: they were torturing me :(

hanandonly: I’m really shit at edging, hyung

hanandonly: seungminnie told me so many dirty things and I have an overactive imagination

channiehyungie: what did he tell you?

channiehyungie: that he wants to fuck you? make you come on his cock?

hanandonly: that he wants to watch hyunjin fuck me

hanandonly: that he’ll hold me down so jinnie can take me apart 

channiehyungie: mmh that sounds nice

hanandonly: we sucked seungminnie off together

hanandonly: I would’ve been happy enough just sitting back and watching hyunjin taking him deep

hanandonly: seungmin sounds beautiful

hanandonly: main vocal moans!!

hanandonly: though he’s pretty quiet

hanandonly: hyunjin showed me where to put my mouth to make him louder

hanandonly: how to touch seungminnie to make him feel good

hanandonly: we kissed around him

hanandonly: with his cock between us

hanandonly: he came in hyunjin’s mouth but we shared it

hanandonly: tastes good

channiehyungie: good boy

hanandonly: hyung…

channiehyungie: did you let seungminnie play with you too?

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: he kissed me, rubbed my nipples

hanandonly: and when hyunjin put his fingers inside me seungmin jerked me off

hanandonly: he remembered that I like being praised too

hanandonly: so I got close really fast

channiehyungie: and they edged you? my poor baby

hanandonly: they just stopped touching me completely

hanandonly: seungmin held my hands so I couldn’t touch myself either

channiehyungie: and hyunjin?

hanandonly: he rolled me on my back

hanandonly: sat on my chest and fed me his cock

channiehyungie: did you take it all?

hanandonly: he wouldn’t let me!

hanandonly: he only gave me the tip to lick at, pushed it into my mouth and immediately took it back out

hanandonly: seungminnie said I sound cute when I beg

channiehyungie: you do

channiehyungie: the cutest

hanandonly: he told hyunjin to come all over my face

hanandonly: felt so dirty

channiehyungie: good dirty?

hanandonly: really good dirty

hanandonly: hyung

hanandonly: won’t you come fuck me now?

hanandonly: I’ll prep myself for you

hanandonly: want you inside me again

channiehyungie: you don’t want to tell me more, pretty thing?

channiehyungie: about how they made you come?

channiehyungie: btw what’s #6 on your list?

channiehyungie: jisungie?

channiehyungie: are you really prepping yourself now??

channiehyungie: I’m coming, don’t start without me!!!

Jisung returns to his room hours later, well-kissed and with his stomach pleasantly filled. Chan had gotten them a private room at the restaurant where they could hold hands throughout their meal as much as they wanted without anyone looking at them. Even at the dorm they always had to be careful not to show too much affection outside their rooms for fear of anyone walking in on them and being upset (Minho) or a little too excited (Changbin).

(Additionally, Felix had sworn revenge on Jisung for photographing Felix and Changbin’s first kiss. While Jisung was adamant that Felix should be grateful – Jisung would love to have a photo like that! – he did not want to become the victim of Felix’ machinations either. That limited the occasions to make out with Chan to whenever they had a room to themselves.)

Jisung doesn’t meet anyone before he opens the door, so no one tells him that Jeongin and Minho have come home half an hour ago. There is no sock on the door jamb because Jisung had promised Jeongin that he wouldn’t have sex with Chan in their room. They never had a reason to figure out a signal to keep each other out of their shared room. It’s never been a problem before, even though their lock has been missing a key for two months when Chan had confiscated it after the Great Ramen Stealing Incident of 2020.

In short, Jisung is completely unprepared to step into his room and be met by the sight of his roommate sprawled out on the mattress with Minho leaning over him and both of their hands hidden underneath each other’s shirts.

“Oh,” Jisung says dumbly.

Minho whips around. There is a glaring red mark on his collarbone, high enough that a normal shirt collar won’t cover it.

Jisung stares at him, at his swollen lips and his quickly reddening ears. Then he looks at Jeongin and his rumpled sweater, still rucked up from Minho’s hands and showing the abs he’s been working so hard on.

“Sorry,” Jisung stutters.

He doesn’t stumble when he runs out of the room and slams the door. At least one thing is working out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! ♥  
> And read [ Lee Minho gives the best gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427088/chapters/69658656) if you need an optimistic look at the future right now ;)


	17. You still sound like a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys had a lot of feelings about MinIn getting caught, huh? ;)
> 
> All the love to everyone who took the time to tell me what they thought: aoseiasagi, setoxicated, Lady_Sorcha, localdemon, Migal, chuniechunz, Absolution, NomaQueve, Slytherpuff_Pride, Strayakidss, veriluvs, Enollie, hwangjins, CracklyJoints, gigibear, Kristellaix, Dokkebi, bulletbulletbullet, tobiboo, weili, amylilac, Jane12345 ♥♥♥
> 
> We're wading through a bit more angst for now, but you'll hopefully agree (in 2-3 chapters) that the outcome is more than worth it 0:)
> 
> Chapter title from "When we were young" by Adele

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

threecats: jeongin and I are in a relationship

threecats: sorry for saying this over text instead of telling you in person

threecats: and so suddenly

fairylix: omg!!

binbinbin: wow hyung!

seungmo: congrats :)

channiehyungie: what the hell

channiehyungie: really, minho?

channiehyungie: the maknae?

threecats: he’s an adult

channiehyungie: you’re almost three years older!

threecats: two and a half

threecats: not that it matters

channiehyungie: and what about seungmin and hyunjin?

threecats: what about them?

threecats: we’re not exclusive

channiehyungie: minho this is completely inappropriate

channiehyungie: jeongin should date someone his own age

threecats: why don’t you just come out and call me a slut

threecats: that’s what this is about anyway, right?

threecats: wouldn’t be the first time you said it anyway

threecats: or would “predator” be more appropriate this time?

binbinbin: uh, maybe you shouldn’t do this here?

binbinbin: or preferably at all!

minnieinnie: just because you don’t want me doesn’t mean no one does, chan hyung

channiehyungie: so you’re using minho as a rebound now?

minnieinnie: don’t flatter yourself

minnieinnie: I wouldn’t be with minho hyung if I didn’t love him

channiehyungie: you don’t even know what love is, jeongin

threecats: stop being so condescending, asshole

threecats: jeongin can make his own decisions

threecats: you can pretend he hasn’t grown up all you want, but we all know that he’s more than mature enough to be in a relationship

threecats: he loves me

threecats: I love him

threecats: so don’t you dare make him feel bad about this

threecats: I’ll come back from gimpo right away if I hear about you bothering jeongin, don’t think I won’t

minnieinnie: I can take care of myself, hyung

minnieinnie: go see your kitties

threecats: chan hyung, I’m serious

threecats: don’t you dare take your shit out on innie

channiehyungie: fine

channiehyungie: whatever

channiehyungie: not like you care about what I have to say anyway

threecats: you’re right, I don’t give a fuck

threecats: you lost that chance

**[Chat: cuties from room #3]**

minnieinnie: hyung, did you block minho hyung?

minnieinnie: don’t make me have grown-up conversations, I am but a baby!

minnieinnie: jisung hyung :((

minnieinnie: hey, you know I can see you’re reading this, right?

minnieinnie: can you please unblock minho hyung?

minnieinnie: hyuuuung ;______;

minnieinnie: are you really really mad at me?

minnieinnie: I’m sorry I did stuff in our room

minnieinnie: you were probably shocked

minnieinnie: no one knew though!

minnieinnie: we didn’t just keep it from you specifically!

minnieinnie: minho hyung is sorry too

minnieinnie: can you please say something?

minnieinnie: anything?

hanandonly: .

minnieinnie: hyung, please don’t hate me now

minnieinnie: I really love him

**[Chat: #1 most likely to end up in an air fryer]**

threecats: hyunjin-ah

threecats: are you ok?

threecats: you didn’t say anything in the group chat

littleprince: you’re in a relationship with jeongin?

threecats: yeah

threecats: sorry for not telling you earlier

threecats: and for not telling you personally

threecats: jisung walked in on us and I was scared he’d say something before we could

threecats: I panicked

threecats: we weren’t ready to be out to everyone yet

threecats: I realize that’s not what we promised to each other, hyunjin

threecats: I’m really, really sorry

littleprince: I’m not mad about that

littleprince: I mean yeah, you suck for not informing me when you started dating or whatever

littleprince: but it’s ok

littleprince: seungmin and I kind of suspected already anyway

threecats: oh

threecats: I’m still sorry though

littleprince: I told you, I forgive you

threecats: but you’re still bothered by something?

threecats: what is it, baby

threecats: are you jealous?

littleprince: no you can date whoever you want hyung

littleprince: of course I wish he’d want me too >.>

littleprince: but it’s ok if he doesn’t

threecats: he does love you

threecats: just… not like you want him to

threecats: maybe he will at some point

threecats: you’re very good at making people fall in love with you after all

littleprince: then why don’t you?

threecats: what?

littleprince: fall in love with me

littleprince: why is jeongin your boyfriend but I’m not?

littleprince: did I do something wrong?

threecats: no!!

threecats: of course not

threecats: babe, I told you I wanted us to go slow before we commit to each other like that

littleprince: you can be free to be with others!

littleprince: you know I don’t care about that

littleprince: I just want you to be mine too, that’s all the commitment I want

threecats: oh hyunjin

threecats: can’t you be patient with me a little longer?

threecats: you know I like you, isn’t that enough?

littleprince: you love him!!

threecats: I do

littleprince: will you ever love me too?

littleprince: or am I just wasting my time?

littleprince: I really don’t mean to pressure you, hyung, but it’s like jeongin just swooped in and you’re ready to declare your love for him in front of everyone

littleprince: meanwhile you won’t even let me call you my boyfriend

threecats: it’s not like that

threecats: it’s not anything you did

threecats: it’s because I have baggage about relationships and it’s making it hard for me to trust others

threecats: fuck

threecats: I’ve been taking jeongin on coffee dates for almost a year now

threecats: at first it was just because we both get up way earlier than everyone else and it’s much nicer to go out for breakfast than squeeze into our kitchen and wait for you zombies to wake up

threecats: I know you guys were calling them dates all along but they weren’t for the longest time

threecats: it changed when innie held my hand under the table for the first time a couple of months ago

threecats: he’s always surprising me

threecats: we started talking about what we wanted from then on

threecats: we haven’t done anything but kiss so far and that’s been even more of a recent development

threecats: we’re still figuring things out

threecats: I get weird about relationships sometimes

threecats: he gets overwhelmed by too much affection sometimes

threecats: I’m letting him set the pace

threecats: I’ve adored him for a long time, but I’ve also had a long time to fall in love with him as a man

threecats: hyunjinnie, you and I, we don’t spend a lot of time together without the others

threecats: I love you as my talented, beautiful dongsaeng, but I’ve only started thinking about you as more than that when you and seungmin came onto me

threecats: so it might take me some more time until I’m sure what I’m feeling for you

threecats: and I don’t want to pretend to feel something I don’t and hurt you in the end

littleprince: who was it?

littleprince: the guy you hurt, I mean

threecats: no one

threecats: I was the one who got hurt, baby

littleprince: because you were in love with someone who wasn’t in love with you?

threecats: yeah

littleprince: jisungie?

threecats: no

threecats: yes

threecats: jisungie… I know now that it wasn’t just me, that he loved me too

threecats: but I didn’t know that when it was happening

threecats: that whole situation, it just hurt me a lot and it took me a long time to get over it

threecats: he has chan hyung now anyway so it doesn’t matter

littleprince: is that why you keep rejecting him?

littleprince: you could finally be getting the guy you’ve been pining after for years but you tell him no

littleprince: sometimes I don’t understand you at all, hyung

threecats: my train is about to arrive

threecats: I have to go now

littleprince: you keep running away from tough conversations :(

threecats: yeah

threecats: sorry your hyung is so useless

littleprince: you’re not useless!!

littleprince: I love you

littleprince: do you believe me when I say that?

littleprince: even though I fall in love a lot more quickly than you do?

threecats: yeah

littleprince: good

littleprince: when you come back I’ll take you out on a date and we’ll talk more ok?

littleprince: and I’m going to hold both your hands under the table!!

threecats: but how will I eat like that?

littleprince: … maybe I’ll let you take a break from handholding for a bit if you’re good

threecats: ok

threecats: I want that

threecats: I want to be good to you

littleprince: you already are

littleprince: I’m happy for you and innie!

littleprince: and I’ll work really hard to make you fall in love with me too ♥

threecats: I don’t deserve you

littleprince: let me worry about that

littleprince: go kiss your kitties now, hyung

littleprince: kkami says hi btw

threecats: cute ♥

littleprince: hey, can I show this conversation to seungminnie?

threecats: yeah

threecats: I’ll call him later and tell him too though

threecats: I owe him that

threecats: both of you

threecats: thanks for being patient with me

littleprince: you owe me many, many kisses when you get back

littleprince: I’ll text you again later

littleprince: love you ♥

threecats: ♥

**[Chat: SOPA gang]**

littleprince: congrats on your relationship!! ♥♥

**[Chat: men at work(ing out)]**

binbinbin: hyung

binbinbin: I hate to do this before you’re ready but I really think you need to hear it

binbinbin: you majorly overreacted to minho hyung and jeongin

binbinbin: like, really put your foot in it

binbinbin: some serious apologies are in order

binbinbin: so if you want help removing your head from your ass I’m here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! ♥
> 
> Some notes on the survey:  
> 1\. I had a ton of fun with this!! I checked the submissions daily and I loved every single one. Only the first question (requesting a pairing) was mandatory, but almost everyone of you also left a prompt. I LOVE prompts and there were many that I kept thinking about. Expect to see some of those ideas in coming chapters :)  
> Also, absolutely unexpectedly for me, many of you also took the time to wish me happy holidays (which I totally had ♥)! I was completely blown away by the many kind notes, praise for this fanfic, and well wishes, thank you so much for keeping me in your thoughts!! 
> 
> 2\. The website I used unfortunately split the submissions apart, so I don't know which pairings belongs to which prompt unless you mentioned it again. ;_____;
> 
> 3\. Almost every possible pairing got requested! None of you wanted Changbin/Jeongin, Chan/Seungmin, Jisung/Jeongin, Changbin/Jisung or Seungmin/Jisung (though the last two pairings got requested in moresomes with additional members)  
> That means you wanted to see Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix with every single member btw. Good choice!
> 
> 4\. 18 different three- or moresomes got requested, including OT8 which got 6 votes (without counting memberxeveryone) and MinChanSung which got 4
> 
> 5\. Pairings with the most votes:  
> MinSung - 14  
> MinIn - 14  
> MinChan - 11  
> HyunIn - 9
> 
> 6\. Honorable mention for MinBin with 7 votes (+ 2 votes for Minho/Seungmin/Changbin) - I had no idea they were this popular together!
> 
> 7\. So why did [ your christmas gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427088/chapters/69658656) end up being Hyunjin/everyone? Because my joking example of Hyunjin with a plug got 5 votes. No other prompt got mentioned more than once! It will have lots of MinSung and MinIn though, and those two pairings will be a lot more important in the coming chapters of the main fic too :)


	18. it's always darkest before the dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING**  
>  past emotionally abusive relationship  
> start: "channiehyungie: it hurts to see someone you love fall for someone else"  
> end: "channiehyungie: I don’t want innie to have to go through that"  
> ➔ a summary of the whole Changbin & Chan conversation can be found (in small font) in the end notes
> 
> Extra quick update to thank you for your amazing comments! leefrecklix, Absolution, Enollie, nyrose, hwangjins, Lauriek57, sluttyracha, NomaQueve, aoseiasagi, linoskzsta, tobiboo, skeletalfluff, oftaintedsorrow, tocallsomeoneyourfriend, Mimilawowa, bulletbulletbullet, CracklyJoints, Strayakidss, kenzXquinn, Justafanficreader, cherryknow, Dokkebi, Slytherpuff_Pride, Mia_Gol, oyequepaso, localdemon, honeybee  
> You guys give me so much to think about, sometimes I read your comments over and over again because you're making points I wasn't even considering. It's also incredibly sweet how invested you are in everyone's happiness. Thank for loving them (and me)! ♥♥♥

**[Chat: men at work(ing out)]**

channiehyungie: I don’t need this from you right now

binbinbin: you do

binbinbin: you call me out when I fuck up, I call you out when you fuck up

binbinbin: that’s what friends are for

channiehyungie: I don’t want to talk about it

binbinbin: so you’re just going to run away again?

binbinbin: hide at bambam hyung’s?

binbinbin: or is it jackson hyung’s turn?

binbinbin: minho hyung already left to catch his train so what are you even running from this time?

channiehyungie: I’m in a cab to the studio

channiehyungie: I don’t want to talk to anyone for a while

binbinbin: tough luck

binbinbin: at least we know where to find you this time

binbinbin: so do you want to talk in person or here?

binbinbin: I can kick your ass both virtually and physically

channiehyungie: shouldn’t you show me some more respect as your hyung?

binbinbin: do you think you deserve my respect after that blow up earlier?

binbinbin: I would be seriously hurt if you said something like that about me and my relationship

binbinbin: how do you think jeongin and minho hyung feel?

channiehyungie: lay off, changbin

binbinbin: but you would never say something like that about felix or me

binbinbin: it’s different because it’s them, right?

channiehyungie: lay _off_

binbinbin: little jeonginnie got over his crush on you and doesn’t need you anymore

binbinbin: he could’ve been all yours but you pushed him away

binbinbin: just like you pushed minho hyung away

binbinbin: and now he doesn’t care about you anymore

channiehyungie: I know

channiehyungie: I know, okay?

channiehyungie: minho shows me exactly how little he cares about me all the time

binbinbin: oh hey, you have emotions after all!

channiehyungie: changbin :/

binbinbin: you don’t get to punish minho hyung for doing what you wanted and keeping you at a distance

binbinbin: you know that, right?

channiehyungie: yeah

binbinbin: did you really call him a slut?

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: I know that wasn’t ok

channiehyungie: I apologized for it after

binbinbin: doesn’t seem like it helped

binbinbin: is that what you think about him?

binbinbin: I didn’t expect you to have such a problem with him being poly

binbinbin: jisung is poly too

binbinbin: … hey, you don’t think jisung is a slut, right?

binbinbin: because then I’ll really have to come to the studio to kick your ass

binbinbin: _hard_

channiehyungie: no

binbinbin: no …?

channiehyungie: I don’t think that about jisung

channiehyungie: or minho

binbinbin: hyung, what is really happening?

binbinbin: you keep getting into these fights, that’s not like you at all

binbinbin: you’re not usually so stubborn either

binbinbin: shouldn’t you be happy that innie and minho are in love with each other?

binbinbin: you were happy for everyone else

channiehyungie: he’s going to get hurt

binbinbin: who?

binbinbin: innie?

channiehyungie: yeah

binbinbin: he might get hurt, that happens sometimes when you put yourself out there

binbinbin: but that’s also how you find happiness

binbinbin: let him make his own mistakes

binbinbin: you can’t protect jeongin from heartbreak

channiehyungie: he should date someone his own age though

channiehyungie: someone who wants what he wants

binbinbin: is that why you rejected him? because you’re older than him?

channiehyungie: he was only 17

channiehyungie: I had a lot more experience

channiehyungie: and a lot more power as both his hyung and his leader

binbinbin: I don’t understand where this even comes from

binbinbin: why are you obsessing so much about their age difference?

binbinbin: I’ve got a full year of life and two ex-girlfriends more than felix

binbinbin: you’ve got three years on jisung yourself, you big hypocrite

binbinbin: what’s the difference?

channiehyungie: jisung has an equal voice in this group and in our music

channiehyungie: he will defer to my judgement if he needs to, but he will sure as hell tell me exactly what he thinks about it and he’s not afraid to fight for what he wants either

channiehyungie: he doesn’t depend on me

channiehyungie: he loves me, but he loves hyunjin too

channiehyungie: his therapist would help him if I was bad for him

channiehyungie: I want to take care of him, but he doesn’t need me to

channiehyungie: I just have to love him

binbinbin: jeongin has a good support system too

binbinbin: including six hyungs ready to kick lee minho’s ass as soon as he fucks up

binbinbin: you weren’t worried about innie depending too much on minho hyung until today though

channiehyungie: he deserves someone who only wants him

channiehyungie: someone who won’t drop him for someone else

binbinbin: what– is that what you’re worried about with jisung? that he’ll leave you?

channiehyungie: no

channiehyungie: jisung can be with whoever he wants

channiehyungie: I’ll love him for as long as he lets me

channiehyungie: I can be loyal to him completely

binbinbin: he is loyal to you too though??

channiehyungie: you don’t understand

channiehyungie: he’s the only one for me

channiehyungie: I won’t make him watch me with someone else

binbinbin: that’s not how poly relationships work, hyung!

binbinbin: jisung wants you to be with others as well

channiehyungie: he thinks that now, but it would hurt him for sure

channiehyungie: it hurts to see someone you love fall for someone else

channiehyungie: to wait around and be forgotten because a new relationship is more exciting

channiehyungie: to be told you weren’t good enough, that you’re too much of a prude, that you should’ve just spread your legs when he told you to, that you’re so immature for thinking he loved you

binbinbin: … channie hyung

binbinbin: who is “he”?

binbinbin: who hurt you so much?

channiehyungie: it’s not important

channiehyungie: he left the company before you joined anyway

channiehyungie: you’ve never met

binbinbin: an older trainee?

binbinbin: an older man?

channiehyungie: he was already in college when I met him

channiehyungie: I thought he was so cool

channiehyungie: he spoke to me in english, that was his major

channiehyungie: he told me that my accent was cute

channiehyungie: that I was cute

channiehyungie: I was 17

binbinbin: just like innie when you kissed him

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: that’s how I know how easy it is to think you love someone when you’re at that age

channiehyungie: I thought I was so mature because he picked me

channiehyungie: but I wasn’t

channiehyungie: I was just immature enough not to know better

channiehyungie: he told me he wanted us to be in an open relationship but he got so angry when I even smiled at someone else

channiehyungie: especially other men

channiehyungie: so I didn’t

channiehyungie: I pulled away from everyone to make him happy

channiehyungie: we couldn’t be out at the company of course so no one knew that he was with me

channiehyungie: that way no one thought anything of it when he started flirting with them right in front of me, or when he brought girls from his college around when we went out as a group

binbinbin: what a douchebag!!

channiehyungie: I complained once, in the beginning

channiehyungie: I thought I should tell him that he was hurting me with his behavior

binbinbin: you definitely should!

channiehyungie: he told me that I was trying to oppress his sexuality

channiehyungie: that adults should be open to sharing their partners

channiehyungie: that I was hurting him with my feelings

channiehyungie: I didn’t want to hurt him

channiehyungie: so I shut up

channiehyungie: I didn’t understand how messed up that was until much later

channiehyungie: he was so manipulative

binbinbin: oh hyung </3

channiehyungie: he broke up with me after 5 months

channiehyungie: said a lot of really hurtful things

channiehyungie: that I was such a kid, that I was way too obsessed with music, that I hung out too much with my friends

channiehyungie: it fucked me up for a while

channiehyungie: I don’t want innie to have to go through that

channiehyungie: how could he not be hurt that minho is with seungmin and hyunjin as well?

binbinbin: are you hurt that jisung is with hyunjin?

binbinbin: or that he keeps flirting with minho hyung?

channiehyungie: no, I told you

channiehyungie: jisung can do whatever he wants

binbinbin: if you don’t want to be in a poly relationship you need to tell him that

channiehyungie: we can be poly, I don’t mind!

binbinbin: poly doesn’t mean jisung fucks around while you suffer in silence though

binbinbin: you seriously need to tell jisung about all of this

channiehyungie: no!!

channiehyungie: I can’t

channiehyungie: he’ll feel bad and then he’ll want to fix it and it will ruin things for him and hyunjin

binbinbin: but if it hurts you to see them together…

channiehyungie: it doesn’t!

channiehyungie: jisung always tells me what they get up to

channiehyungie: their chat logs are the cutest thing ever

channiehyungie: they’re so in love

channiehyungie: I’m happy that he is loved as much as he should be

binbinbin: you’re really not bothered at all?

binbinbin: even when they’re kissing right in front of you?

channiehyungie: no, I think it’s sweet

channiehyungie: jisung is always really adorable when he sees me watching them

channiehyungie: I like that hyunjin keeps hugging him while jisung kisses me

binbinbin: huh

binbinbin: you’re really not bothered

channiehyungie: I know jisungie loves me

channiehyungie: that feels good

binbinbin: then why exactly do you think jisung would be bothered to see you being loved by others as well?

binbinbin: it seems like you understand that hyunjin is not a threat to your relationship, so why would jisung feel threatened or neglected if you had another lover?

binbinbin: he certainly doesn’t feel hurt by hyunjin being with minho hyung and seungmin after all

channiehyungie: he thinks that now when everything’s fresh and exciting

binbinbin: come on, you know him better than that

binbinbin: if he tells hyunjin that he loves him, that means jisung thought about the long term implications and decided it’s what he wants

binbinbin: he probably also discussed it in therapy

binbinbin: don’t you trust him when he tell you what he wants?

channiehyungie: I do

channiehyungie: of course I trust him

channiehyungie: I…

binbinbin: hyung?

channiehyungie: binnie

channiehyungie: I think I need a break now

channiehyungie: my head hurts

channiehyungie: I need to think about this

channiehyungie: can we talk about this later please

binbinbin: of course

binbinbin: hey, thank you for listening to me

binbinbin: and for sharing your thoughts with me

binbinbin: love you, hyung

**[Chat: yooo yeet]**

binbinbin: congrats, you’re the only australian with brains in this group

fairylix: lol

fairylix: did you talk to hyung?

binbinbin: talked _at_ him mostly

binbinbin: he’s hiding in the studio

binbinbin: again

binbinbin: but he opened up a bit about why he’s being so awful about minin so that’s progress I guess

fairylix: stay also call them jeongho btw

fairylix: I looked it up

binbinbin: oh god no, I went to school with a jeongho

binbinbin: I can’t think about the poor dude like that ;__;

fairylix: what about bundlefox?

binbinbin: … that’s kind of adorable

fairylix: I think so too!!

binbinbin: so how’s our little fox anyway?

binbinbin: is it really bad at the dorm rn?

fairylix: we’re good

fairylix: everyone left already so it’s just innie and me anyway

fairylix: I’m trying to get him into haikyuu :)

binbinbin: have you had dinner yet?

fairylix: nope~ I’m gonna make something for us after this episode

fairylix: except if it ends on a cliffhanger!!

fairylix: then we’re eating a bit later :))

binbinbin: how about you two go out for dinner?

binbinbin: my treat

fairylix: awwww hyung is so good to me ♥♥

fairylix: I can cook though!!

binbinbin: maybe it would be good for jeonginnie to get out of the house for a bit, baby

binbinbin: I’m totally gonna make chan hyung pay me back btw

binbinbin: his wallet deserves to suffer for today -.-

fairylix: then it’s not hyung’s treat after all!

fairylix: hm, guess I don’t need to thank you then

fairylix: oh well~

binbinbin: … what

binbinbin: baby, how were you planning to thank me?

fairylix: should I thank chan hyung instead?

fairylix: I don’t know if I should do that with chan hyung though~

fairylix: I wonder if he would like it?

fairylix: oh well~

binbinbin: stop saying that

binbinbin: what are you planning??

binbinbin: don’t tease me

fairylix: too bad you aren’t here ;)

fairylix: oh, innie says he wants korean beef!

fairylix: I’m going to need to thank chan hyung a lot for that, it’s gonna be really expensive

binbinbin: no don’t!

binbinbin: it’s my treat

binbinbin: thank me

fairylix: are you sure?

binbinbin: yeah

binbinbin: I want to spoil my baby ♥

binbinbin: order something good

fairylix: thank you hyungie ♥

binbinbin: …so how are you going to thank me?

fairylix: you’ll have to see when you get back :)

binbinbin: is it something naughty?

binbinbin: please be something naughty please be something naughty please be something naughty

fairylix: four days until you’re back ♥

fairylix: do you think you can hold out until then?

binbinbin: what if I can’t? will you still thank me if I can’t wait?

fairylix: maybe I could call you tomorrow if you’re really struggling

fairylix: and we can ~talk~ for a bit

binbinbin: naughty talking?

binbinbin: you really want to?

binbinbin: my shy little kitten wants that?

fairylix: seungminnie gave me some pointers on dirty talk

fairylix: he’s really good at it

binbinbin: I love the 00z gossip factory more and more every day ♥♥

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: you didn’t kiss me goodbye!! :(

littleprince: I know we’re going shopping together tomorrow but still!!

littleprince: you know I need to be kissed at least one thousand times a day and the quota wasn’t reached today ;__;

littleprince: so you owe me at least two thousand kisses tomorrow sorry not sorry ♥♥

littleprince: also I’ve decided that I want to get couple earrings!

littleprince: something sparkly and pretty

littleprince: you’re paying because you forgot to kiss me btw ♥

littleprince: I guess you don’t want to talk right now and that’s okay

littleprince: you’re cute when you’re sulking too

littleprince: I love you ♥♥

littleprince: if you’re still sulking tomorrow I’m going to make you talk it out though!

littleprince: or call me if you want to talk before that

littleprince: kkami is napping on my lap so I’m not going anywhere

littleprince: [image.jpg]

littleprince: I’m unkissed but otherwise in heaven *____*

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

threecats: that looks delicious

threecats: I’m glad you had a good time with yongbok-ah

threecats: sorry I didn’t text you earlier

threecats: soonie and I took a nap together :)

threecats: you’re probably sleeping now

threecats: call me when you wake up

threecats: we can have a virtual coffee date on facetime

threecats: sweet dreams, baby

threecats: I love you

**[Chat: blondes do it better]**

littleprince: my boyfriend is sulking and he’s not letting me make it better ;___;

fairylix: which one?

littleprince: jisung

littleprince: minho hyung is more brooding

fairylix: sounds about right

littleprince: I don’t like it when anyone is unhappy

littleprince: especially when they’re away from home

littleprince: tell me something nice?

littleprince: you’re happy right?

fairylix: I am!!

fairylix: [image.jpg]

fairylix: innie is letting me be the big spoon!! :)

fairylix: we went out and absolutely stuffed ourselves with meat

fairylix: changbinnie hyung’s treat

fairylix: I promised him naughty stuff in return hehe

fairylix: we’re trying out phone sex tomorrow >///<

littleprince: ooooh, that sounds nice

littleprince: are you nervous?

fairylix: a bit!!

fairylix: but it’s hyung ♥

fairylix: I don’t need to be nervous with him

fairylix: he always takes care of me so well

littleprince: that’s so sweet ♥♥

littleprince: I’m jealous

littleprince: I want to have phone sex too :/

fairylix: what about seungminnie?

littleprince: sleeping over at his grandma’s house

littleprince: he would kick me just for suggesting it XD

fairylix: sorry jinnie </3

littleprince: I’m dating three men and none of them are up for phone sex right now!!

littleprince: this is an abomination!!

fairylix: I mean… you could call me I guess?

littleprince: wait, really?

littleprince: I was just kidding around!!

fairylix: we can do stuff together

fairylix: it’s fine

littleprince: hyung doesn’t mind?

littleprince: seriously, you don’t need to take pity on me!!

fairylix: I think changbinnie hyung would really like it if you and I got closer like that

littleprince: yongbokkie, don’t do that just to make him happy :/

littleprince: or me :///

fairylix: I’m not!!

fairylix: I’d like it too

fairylix: when we played together… I really liked kissing you and touching you

fairylix: and watching you come

fairylix: I want to do it again

fairylix: I think about it all the time

littleprince: me too

littleprince: you were so hot

littleprince: both of you

littleprince: after hyung made you come in his mouth I really wanted to kiss him and taste you too

fairylix: would you teach me how to suck hyung?

fairylix: there’s so much I want to do with him but I get so nervous when we’re taking our clothes off…

fairylix: it was really easy when you were there too

littleprince: we can do that

littleprince: I’ll show you how to make him feel good

littleprince: whatever you want

littleprince: yongbokkie?

littleprince: you still there?

fairylix: sorry, needed to climb out of bed without waking innie up

fairylix: I got hard >///<

littleprince: me too

littleprince: kkami looked really mad that I locked him out of the room :(

littleprince: do you really want to call tonight?

littleprince: we can wait until all three of us are available again

fairylix: I just need to text hyung really quick and ask if it’s ok

fairylix: do you…

littleprince: what?

fairylix: do you still have that vibrator?

littleprince: you want me to use that? on myself?

fairylix: only if you want to!

fairylix: you seemed to like the vibrations a lot >.>

littleprince: I did!

littleprince: it felt so good

littleprince: when changbin hyung put it right on my prostate… I thought I’d shake apart

fairylix: hyung says to have fun

**[Incoming call from: hyunjinnie ♥]**

**[ accept / reject]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! ♥
> 
> Major plot points of the Chan & Changbin conversation:  
> \- When Chan was 17 he dated an older male trainee. His boyfriend was emotionally abusive and isolated Chan from his friends. He also manipulated Chan under the guise of an "open relationship" while Chan wasn't allowed to date anyone else.  
> \- Chan is worried that Jeongin is going to hurt like that too because of a similar age / power difference.  
> \- He thinks it's different with Jisung because Jisung has a good support network outside of just Chan (Hyunjin, therapist) and is very outspoken both in the group and their music.  
> \- Chan doesn't think he should be with anyone else when he has Jisung. He thinks Jisung only "imagines" that he would be fine with Chan being with others but would ultimately be hurt by it (like Chan was hurt by his ex). He doesn't understand what a healthy poly relationship could look like.  
> \- Changbin shows Chan that the situations are different and encourages him to talk to Jisung about their relationship.  
> \- Chan reveals he is not jealous of Hyunjin and is really happy that HyunSung are in a relationship.  
> \- Changbin explains that since Jisung isn't hurt by Hyunjin being with Minho and Seungmin, it doesn't make sense to expect him to be hurt by Chan being with others.  
> \- Chan asks to take a break from the conversation because he needs to think about things. 


	19. You're keeping me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* This is not the angst I had planned??

The first time Felix wakes up the sun is just barely rising behind the thin curtains. He tries to turn around and go back to sleep, but his full bladder won’t let him. Huffing, he throws off his blankets and tries to blindly fit his feet into his slippers. The shoes make little slurping noises as he waddles off to the bathroom.

Step, sluuuurp, step, sluuuurp, giggles.

Felix squints at the dark hallway. He takes another step. No giggles follow. Shaking his head, he walks into the bathroom to do his business. If he’s hallucinating giggling he definitely needs to go right back to bed.

Except he hears the same giggles as soon as he steps out of the door a minute later. Sleepily Felix stares at the darkness coming from the empty bedrooms. It’s definitely not coming from there. He lets his cold feet lead him to the living room next. The TV is off, and for a moment he’s stumped. Where else could giggling come from at this hour? Then he notices the weak light coming out from under the big black curtain they use to seal the kitchen off.

Jeongin perks up when Felix sticks his head around the edge of the curtain.

“Good morning, hyung!” he chirps happily and way too awake.

“Hngh,” Felix greets back.

“Is that Yongbok?” another voice asks.

Felix frowns. There’s no other person in the kitchen. Is he really hallucinating this time?

“I think he’s still sleeping,” Jeongin tells his cellphone screen. 

Oh. Well, that makes a bit more sense than sudden hallucinations brought on by orgasming too many times. Or constant sleep-deprivation.

“Hngh,” Felix grunts and turns around.

Jeongin’s sweet voice softly praising Minho’s cats follows Felix through the living room and almost all the way until he climbs back into his bed. He snuggles into the cooling sheets and falls asleep immediately. In his dreams he turns into a big, fluffy white cat. Loving hands pet his fur until he purrs.

The second time Felix wakes up the sun is high in the sky. He stretches luxuriously and goes to wash his face and brush his teeth. There are no giggles greeting him when he comes out of the bathroom this time. Instead he hears the soft murmur of voices. He follows the sounds in search of companionship and food.

Jeongin’s tense words stop Felix in his tracks before he can turn the corner to the kitchen and announce his presence: “Minho-hyung is not like that at all.”

“I know! I know he isn’t, I just– I got really scared because it reminded me of, of, well of what I just told you, and apparently that kind of fear sometimes presents itself as anger? It wasn’t really about you or Minho, I just projected my feelings on you. I’m so sorry I freaked out on you. I thought I was over it, I promise, I never meant to hurt you. There’s– it’s called a trigger, when something can make you lose it like that. But I can work on that, there’s like techniques and uh, therapy, and I… Innie, I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’m so so sorry, baby. ”

Chan’s voice sounds rough and quiet, like he’s done a lot of talking already. Or like he’s cried. His words are so hurried he keeps stumbling over what he’s saying. 

“I’m not a baby,” Jeongin says.

“Sorry,” Chan says again. “I’m sorry, I know, you’re an adult now. I meant that–“

“That I’m _your_ baby?”

“…”

“Wow, your ears are really red, hyung.”

“Don’t– hey, stop touching them!”

“They’re so hot though!”

“Stop making fun of me!”

Jeongin laughs. They’re both quiet for a while. Felix wonders if now would be a good time to walk into the kitchen and start making coffee as if he hadn’t heard anything. He’d really hate to embarrass either of them (or himself).

Then Chan says: “Your boyfriend and my boyfriend seem to think that you still like me.”

Felix freezes in place. Year-long exposure to Jisung and Hyunjin’s (and occasionally Changbin’s) gossiping has made him completely unashamed to be eavesdropping if it’s for the greater good. The greater good clearly being making sure Jeongin and Chan don’t fight.

“Are they right?” Chan asks.

“… it’s just a crush. I‘ll get over it.”

“Do you… want to do that? Get over it?”

“I don’t want to be with you if you only want me now that someone else got there first,” Jeongin says sulkily.

“That’s not the reason. Baby, come on, look at me.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know. I deserve that.”

“What about Jisungie-hyung? You said you only wanted to be with him.”

“I thought that would be the only way not to hurt him. But it seems I got a lot of things about relationships wrong, especially about relationships with multiple people. Changbinnie kind of set me straight about how I was looking at it all wrong. There’s a whole bunch of people who live in relationships like this, did you know that? A lot more than I thought. And they’re very happy, and there’s like, forums and blogs about polyamory and polygamy, and I talked to this guy in canada who lives with two of his boyfriends, and he’s also with another man who’s married, and everyone knows and it works incredibly well for all of them, even if they have other lovers as well, and he told me all about how they set boundaries and how they make time for each other… I didn’t think it could be like that, you know? I–“

“Hyung, you’re shaking.”

“Oh. That’s–“

A chair screeches. The fridge door opens and slams closed.

“Drink this. No, hey, slow down. When did you last eat?”

“Uh, I’m not sure? Yesterday probably? … yeah, I think I ate yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you order something at the studio?”

“I mean, I couldn’t, I had no time to eat, there’s so much I had to read and figure out, there’s this therapist I found who specializes in poly relationships, she’s in Los Angeles but she does online sessions, and I needed to see if she would be willing to sign an NDA but then I had to find one online because I can’t ask the company to use theirs without saying what it’s for, and they probably don’t have one in English anyway, and her office hours were this morning our time so I had to be awake for that, and–“

“Did you sleep at all?”

“… I think I kind of nodded off for a couple minutes this morning.”

“Awesome. This conversation is over until you’ve slept for at least 8 hours.”

“What? No, I still need to apologize to Minho, and talk to Jisung, and there’s more I need to tell you about, and I need to tell Changbin that he was– oh shit, Changbin! I promised him I’d cuddle Lix to sleep, oh my god, I’m the worst, I need to apologize to Changbin too, and then Felix and–“

“What you need is to go to bed. Lixie-hyung cuddled with me last night so we’ll just say I fulfilled your promise in your place. We can discuss how you’re going to thank me later.”

Chairs screech as Jeongin presumably forces Chan to get up. Felix runs to the bathroom on his tiptoes and very loudly closes the door behind him. He lets out a deep breath. Their baby is really all grown up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	20. round round, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING**  
>  negative thought spirals, anxiety, self-flaggelation  
> don't read this if it's likely to pull you down too!  
> I might've made myself cry >.>
> 
> Bigger A/N next chapter, let's just get through this for now ♥  
>  ~~I originally cut this into two chapters (the last line used to be "threecats: oh hey, you unblocked me!") but you all were so sweet about Jisung (and Minho, and Hyunjin, and...) in the comments that it didn't feel right to make you worry about them much longer~~

**[Chat: racharacharaprap]**

hanandonly: hyung are you free rn?

binbinbin: oh wow we haven’t used this chat in so long!

binbinbin: why aren’t you texting me in the 3racha chat like usual??

hanandonly: can’t talk about chan hyung in front of chan hyung

binbinbin: whoops I see

hanandonly: yep

binbinbin: fair warning: I had brunch with my mom and we both love these little mimosas soooooo I might be a tiny bit tipsy

binbinbin: this might or might not influence my listening and advice giving skills

hanandonly: oh sorry, I won’t bother you then

hanandonly: thanks anyway, hyung!

binbinbin: no no no wait

binbinbin: I’m fine, just a bit giggly and snuggly

binbinbin: but I’ve got a plushie to hug and I’m ready to listen!! :)

binbinbin: so what’s up, hannie?

hanandonly: what kind of plushie?

binbinbin: [image.jpg]

binbinbin: from seungminnie!! ♥

hanandonly: that’s a really cute bunny

binbinbin: yes I am :))

hanandonly: …

binbinbin: don’t be like that, do you want my advice or not?

hanandonly: ugh

hanandonly: yes hyung, you’re very cute

binbinbin: ♥♥

binbinbin: now spit it out

hanandonly: I’m meeting hyunjinnie in two hours to go shopping

hanandonly: and he said if I’m still sulking when he sees me he’s going to make me talk about it

hanandonly: but I don’t know what to say??

hanandonly: and I do want to talk, sort of, but there’s going to be so many people and jinnie will know if I’m just talking bullshit, and he’s going to be all gentle and nice to me and then I’ll probably start crying and just saying whatever, and everybody will look at me and I’ll have nowhere to hide and what if stay see me like that??

hanandonly: I look so ugly when I cry

binbinbin: no way, you look cute when you cry!

binbinbin: blotchy kind of cute, but still cute

hanandonly: eh :/

binbinbin: did you take your pills?

hanandonly: yes dad

hanandonly: guess what, this is me medicated!

hanandonly: it’s not getting better than this

binbinbin: you’re having a really bad day, huh?

hanandonly: I hate everything

hanandonly: except for your bunny plushie

binbinbin: understandable

binbinbin: do you want to cancel on hyunjin?

binbinbin: he’d understand if going out is too much for you today

hanandonly: idk

hanandonly: I kind of miss him

hanandonly: I didn’t even say goodbye to him yesterday

hanandonly: I suck at this boyfriend thing

binbinbin: clearly, which is why hyunjin floats on cloud nine whenever he’s around you

hanandonly: whatever

binbinbin: hey emo boy, hyunjin isn’t mad at you remember?

binbinbin: he already knows about all of your bad sides and he still loves your pouty ass

hanandonly: my ass isn’t pouty

binbinbin: _you_ are pouty and your ass is cute

hanandonly: yeah maybe lay off the mimosas next time

hanandonly: you’re being really weird

binbinbin: great, so we’ve established our first course of action

binbinbin: you’re not cancelling on hyunjin because you’re looking forward to seeing him

binbinbin: good job, team! :P

hanandonly: I’m really not sure about this :/

binbinbin: would it help you to tell me what’s bothering you?

binbinbin: then you can decide how to word it to hyunjin

binbinbin: or maybe you’ll feel so much better after you tell me that you won’t be sulky anymore and then you can avoid all that stuff about crying in public

hanandonly: I really don’t know what to say though?

binbinbin: are you pissed at chan hyung?

hanandonly: … kind of

binbinbin: because of what he said in the big chat?

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: I don’t understand him right now

hanandonly: I don’t understand why he’s so weird about their age difference

hanandonly: I don’t understand why he’s so antagonistic to minho hyung

hanandonly: I seriously thought they got over their shit last time

hanandonly: I’m sick of mediating for them

binbinbin: well you’re in luck, this time I’m mediating :)

binbinbin: I already told chan hyung off big time yesterday and according to lix he apologized to innie this morning :))

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: he’s not still hiding away?

binbinbin: you haven’t talked to him?

hanandonly: I’ve kind of been ignoring everyone

binbinbin: that sounds very healthy

hanandonly: shut up

binbinbin: be more respectful, you brat!

hanandonly: shut up, _hyung_

binbinbin: I’ll take it

binbinbin: so why are you ignoring everyone? because you’re mad at chan hyung?

hanandonly: because I have excellent conflict resolution skills and am not at all afraid of confrontation! ♥

binbinbin: that’s a lot of sarcasm from you this morning

hanandonly: because I’m ~panicking~

binbinbin: maybe you should warn hyunjinnie that you’re feeling so off today

binbinbin: you two could just get some coffee together instead of braving the mall

binbinbin: want me to text him for you?

hanandonly: no

hanandonly: maybe

hanandonly: I don’t know, hyung :(

binbinbin: I feel like you’re not usually as freaked out about telling chan hyung when something’s bothering you though

hanandonly: it’s not really about hyung :/

binbinbin: ?

hanandonly: I walked in on minho hyung and jeongin making out

hanandonly: before they told us

binbinbin: oh damn

hanandonly: yup

hanandonly: apparently the rule about no sex in our room only applies to me!

hanandonly: so that’s good to know

binbinbin: what did they say?

hanandonly: nothing

hanandonly: I ran away

hanandonly: and then I left for my parents’ house a little earlier than planned, blocked minho hyung from my phone and ignored all of my best friends for more than 24 hours because I am just that good at relationships ♥

binbinbin: hannie…

hanandonly: I know

hanandonly: I’m going to unblock him soon

hanandonly: innie’s been texting me a lot

hanandonly: he’s very much in love and I’m the worst hyung in the world because I can’t just be happy for him

hanandonly: even though I messed everything up all by myself!

hanandonly: I can’t believe we have the exact same taste in men??

binbinbin: so I guess you’re not over minho hyung?

hanandonly: apparently not!

hanandonly: I thought I was but it seems I just suppressed it

hanandonly: that’s what my therapist says anyway

hanandonly: I found out that hyung used to be in love with me and all these old feelings came rushing right back

hanandonly: except they feel brand new again!

hanandonly: “how does that make you feel, mr han?”

hanandonly: like shit, thanks for asking :)

binbinbin: that sounds really rough

binbinbin: have you tried telling minho hyung how you feel?

hanandonly: yup! got rejected several times ♥

hanandonly: he kept saying he didn’t want to talk about it

hanandonly: I guess now I know why! :)

binbinbin: I’m so sorry, hannie :(

hanandonly: oh, hyunjin just texted me

hanandonly: we’re going for lunch first and then we’ll see if I feel up for shopping or if we’re binging movies at my parents’ instead

hanandonly: thanks, hyung!

hanandonly: I think I can manage that haha

binbinbin: you can tell that kind of stuff to hyunjinnie as well, you know? he’d be really happy to help you feel better

hanandonly: nah, we’ll just end up crying together

hanandonly: I’ll figure out how to deal with this by myself

hanandonly: thanks for letting me bitch! ♥

binbinbin: oh come on, don’t try to do this shit on your own

binbinbin: jisung-ah!!

binbinbin: hey you brat, text me when you get back home

binbinbin: I’ll sober up and we can talk more, okay?

binbinbin: fucking mimosas

**[Chat: puppycat boys]**

fairylix: help

fairylix: innie’s sitting at the kitchen table wrapping five copies of levanter while humming the darth vader theme

seungmo: he’s very musically inclined

fairylix: he’s diabolical ;____:

fairylix: he’s doing it just to torture me

seungmo: are you his secret santa recipient?

fairylix: I can neither confirm nor deny this without a lawyer present ;___;

seungmo: haha sucks to be you

fairylix: seungminnie heeeeeeeeeeeeelp

fairylix: make innie play by the rules!!

seungmo: as if I have any chance against him

seungmo: get chan hyung to help you

seungmo: isn’t he home too?

fairylix: he’s still sleeping ;___;

fairylix: and I can’t even cuddle with him because he’s snoring like a steam train

fairylix: or worse

fairylix: honestly worse than a steam train :(

seungmo: huh

seungmo: sucks to be you

fairylix: minnie </3

seungmo: I guess if you’re reaaaaaaally desperate you can come over

fairylix: yes yes yes!!

fairylix: thank you seungminnie!!!

fairylix: I’m leaving right now!!!

seungmo: bring ice cream

seungmo: good ice cream!

seungmo: I’ll set up my wii

fairylix: yes yes yes ♥

**[Chat: #1 most likely to end up in an air fryer]**

threecats: I slept with him

littleprince: with who?

littleprince: with jeonginnie??

littleprince: omg you deflowered my babyyyyyyyy >.<

threecats: what

threecats: no, not innie

threecats: chan hyung!

littleprince: oh

littleprince: I… already knew that though?

threecats: yeah

littleprince: … it’s 2am hyung, why aren’t you asleep?

threecats: dori stepped on my bladder

threecats: 0/10 would not recommend

threecats: so now I’m awake and thinking

littleprince: hm

littleprince: I guess it’s not that weird that you fell into bed together? there were definitely a lot of emotions after the survival show ended, and chan hyung was so happy to have you and lix back!!

threecats: we kissed once when we got drunk with a couple of the older guys

littleprince: what?!

threecats: when we were trainees

threecats: hyung doesn’t remember I think

threecats: changbin either doesn’t remember or knows not to bring it up around me

littleprince: oh wow

littleprince: I thought it was just a one-time things with you guys

threecats: as far as he’s concerned it was

littleprince: why are you telling me this?

threecats: because you were right, this relationship can’t work if we aren’t completely honest with each other

threecats: and I don’t want you to think that it’s your fault I’m having these issues

littleprince: you can tell me anything, hyung ♥

littleprince: it won’t change my feelings for you, I promise!

threecats: I’ve never told this to anyone before

threecats: I hadn’t been with anyone since I joined JYP, you know?

threecats: chan-hyung… I was a little in love with him before that kiss

threecats: but afterwards I couldn’t stop looking at him

littleprince: oh

threecats: he’s the only reason pd-nim let me come back

threecats: I loved him just for that, but there was so much other stuff too

threecats: I wanted him however he would have me

threecats: that ended up being just one night I guess haha

littleprince: I’m so sorry hyung :(

littleprince: I didn’t know you liked him so much </3

threecats: I really did

threecats: you know, when I told hyung I wanted to be with jisung he didn’t even look bothered

threecats: so that’s how I got rejected by both of the men I loved without actually confessing to either of them!

threecats: that takes talent heh

threecats: I only told jisung a couple of weeks ago

threecats: and I never told hyung how I felt, I let him think I just wanted to fuck

threecats: it still hurt

threecats: it always hurts when you’re the only one in love

threecats: how much more would it hurt when the man you call your boyfriend doesn’t love you back?

littleprince: I’m not hurt though, hyung

littleprince: I’m confident you’ll get there

littleprince: I just have a little head start right now but you’ll catch up soon enough

threecats: how can you be so sure of that? it is miserable

littleprince: because I’m good at making people fall in love with me ♥

threecats: and what if I never get there?

littleprince: you will

littleprince: I’m not discussing this when you’re being all fatalistic and sad, you don’t even have good arguments right now

littleprince: so we can talk about this again when you’re in a better mood, ok?

threecats: I’m always fatalistic and sad :/

littleprince: no, you’re stressed out

littleprince: you’ll feel better in the morning

threecats: yeah

threecats: maybe

threecats: have you talked to jisung today?

littleprince: we went out for lunch and then to a couple of really cute boutiques I found online :)

littleprince: he bought us couple earrings ♥

littleprince: I kind of forced him to do that though XD

threecats: oh

threecats: sounds nice

littleprince: we didn’t talk about you and innie if that’s what you wanted to know

threecats: I’m sorry

threecats: this must be really weird for you

littleprince: it’s fine

littleprince: luckily for you I like my men a little weird ♥

littleprince: I’m not getting in the middle of this though

littleprince: you can vent to me, but I’m not talking to him for you

littleprince: or to you for him

littlerprince: some talking would do both of you good

threecats: I’m trying :(

littleprince: that’s all I want ♥

littleprince: do you think you can go back to sleep now?

threecats: yeah, maybe

**[Chat: anti-bungee association]**

threecats: jisunggggggg

threecats: oh hey, you unblocked me!

hanandonly: hi hyung

hanandonly: sorry for blocking you

threecats: pretty effective if you don’t want to hear what I have to say

hanandonly: yup :)

threecats: can we talk now?

hanandonly: hey that’s funny, that’s exactly what I’ve said to you half a dozen times this past month!!

threecats: so I guess that’s a no

hanandonly: look, let’s just get this over with

hanandonly: you don’t want to be with me because you’re with jeongin

hanandonly: and now that you’re out to the group you’d like me to stop coming onto you

hanandonly: bla bla it’s not you it’s me but really it’s totally you

hanandonly: now stay in your fucking lane, han jisung, you’re bothering my boyfriend

hanandonly: okay, good talk!

hanandonly: let’s never do this again

threecats: are you done now?

hanandonly: I have a whole list of self-flagellating replies if you’d like to hear them

hanandonly: they’re in alphabetical order

threecats: no, I think it’s my turn to talk now

hanandonly: just make it quick

hanandonly: I’m not really in the right frame of mind to deal with a drawn out dressing-down

hanandonly: maybe you could just email it to my therapist instead?

hanandonly: that woman is making mad money off me this week

hanandonly: I need to buy her a huge christmas present

threecats: jisung, why do you think I’ll give you a dressing-down?

hanandonly: because I walked in on you and innie?

hanandonly: sorry for cockblocking you btw

hanandonly: and then you were forced to come out to the group, that’s my fault too

hanandonly: sorry

hanandonly: I wouldn’t have told anyone

hanandonly: I do know how to keep my mouth shut, you know!

hanandonly: I could’ve done that for you

hanandonly: instead I made innie sad because I’m fucked up and can’t just be happy for him

hanandonly: or for you

hanandonly: I’m an awful best friend and roommate and hyung

threecats: stop it

hanandonly: I’ll try harder, I won’t interfere with your relationship

hanandonly: you can fuck in our room, just put a sock on the door knob or something

hanandonly: honestly chan hyung should just give us the key back already

threecats: jisung, stop it

hanandonly: oops

hanandonly: sorry

threecats: was that from your flagellation list?

hanandonly: nah, that was freestyle

hanandonly: I’m very talented haha

threecats: it was awful

hanandonly: wooooooow rude??

threecats: please stop saying these things about yourself

threecats: you’re a good friend, a great roommate and one of jeongin’s favorite seven hyungs

threecats: it really hurts me to see you be so cruel to yourself

threecats: and that doesn’t mean you should bash yourself where I can’t see it either!

threecats: I wish you could be as patient and understanding with yourself as you are with your friends

hanandonly: I really don’t deserve patience and understanding this time though :/

threecats: you always do, especially now

threecats: none of this was your fault honestly

threecats: well, the blocking, that was your fault obviously

hanandonly: :(

threecats: you walked in on us because I started kissing jeongin without making sure we were somewhere we wouldn’t be discovered

threecats: he asked me to keep our relationship hidden from everyone else for a while longer and I failed him

threecats: my room was empty

threecats: so was the bathroom

threecats: they both lock

threecats: that was my fault, not yours

threecats: so the cockblocking was very much deserved

threecats: also your lovely roommate “forgot” to tell me that your room is a sex-free zone so he can shoulder some of that blame too as far as I’m concerned

hanandonly: you looked really freaked out when you saw me

threecats: I was

hanandonly: would it have been different if it was someone else? someone who’s better at keeping their mouth shut?

threecats: it would have been different, but not because of that

threecats: you’re forgetting that I love gossip too

threecats: it seems that recently all the gossip has been about me though ;)

hanandonly: I’m sorry

threecats: jisung, that wasn’t meant as a dig! :(

threecats: I freaked out when you walked in because you looked like someone punched you in the face

threecats: I thought you were going to cry

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: sorry, that must be a huge boner killer haha

threecats: did you cry?

hanandonly: … not a lot

threecats: I didn’t want you to find out like that

hanandonly: it’s cool

hanandonly: I’m a big boy and all that!

threecats: I honestly did decide we should tell the group because I didn’t want anyone else to find out like that

threecats: I still managed to hurt hyunjin though, but he’s a lot more forgiving than I deserve

hanandonly: hey, if I’m not allowed to be mean to myself then you aren’t either!!

threecats: that’s fair

threecats: hyunjin is really awesome at this boyfriend-thing and he’s letting me catch up to him feeling-wise because all my baggage makes me go a lot more slowly

threecats: better?

hanandonly: hyunjinnie is a really, really good boyfriend

threecats: I heard you had lunch together today

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: he didn’t make me talk about my feelings or any of this stuff

hanandonly: he says I’m lucky I’m cute when I’m sulky

threecats: it’s the cheeks

hanandonly: …

threecats: it was our decision, jeongin’s and mine, to tell the others when we did

threecats: you can’t blame yourself for that

hanandonly: oh, you will find that I can blame myself for anything!

threecats: but you shouldn’t

hanandonly: hm :/

threecats: jeongin will understand if you can’t be happy for him right now

threecats: you can just tell him what’s going on with you

threecats: you all treat him like a kid still, but if you give him a chance he’s going to surprise you with how mature he can be

hanandonly: you really love him, huh?

threecats: I do

threecats: did hyunjin tell you how long innie and I have been dating?

hanandonly: no, he says he’s not getting involved in our lover’s spat

hanandonly: that’s a quote btw

threecats: yeah, he told me the same

hanandonly: what a show-off with his good boundaries and communication skills smh

threecats: I’ve been going out with jeongin for three months now

hanandonly: wow!

hanandonly: you’re really good at this being secretive thing!!

hanandonly: so you were already in a relationship when you started fucking seungjin? and when

hanandonly: oh fuck, did we hurt him with all that talk about minchan??

hanandonly: we all suck ;__;

threecats: hey none of that!

threecats: he’s not hurt, he would’ve made it known if it really bothered him

threecats: he always does

threecats: sometimes he just gets overwhelmed by how quickly the conversations in our group have turned sexual, and it makes him feel awkward because he’s inexperienced and shy about it

threecats: that’s why he’s been such a brat recently

threecats: you should talk about all this with him though, not with me

hanandonly: I don’t think innie likes me right now

hanandonly: he’s probably really pissed off that I threw myself at you like that

hanandonly: I guess it’s different with seungmin and hyunjin and chan hyung because… idk, but it’s different obviously, I’ll just deal with it

threecats: jisungie…

hanandonly: whoop, there it is

hanandonly: are you going to let me down easily? or are you going to reveal what’s wrong with me?

hanandonly: we can just skip this, I assure you!

threecats: the only thing that was wrong was the timing

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: because I didn’t tell you what I felt and now it’s too late

hanandonly: of course

hanandonly: that makes sense

hanandonly: I’m really sorry, hyung

threecats: no, that’s not it at all

threecats: will you just listen to me!

hanandonly: no need hyung, I got the message loud and clear!

threecats: jisung, you are not too late!

threecats: I still love you

threecats: I’ve never stopped

threecats: how could I?

threecats: every day with you only makes me love you more

threecats: jisung?

threecats: jisungie?

threecats: can you please say something?

hanandonly: fuck you

hanandonly: I’m crying again

threecats: I’m sorry

threecats: don’t cry, jisungie :(

hanandonly: are you serious?

threecats: yeah

threecats: I love you

hanandonly: but you wouldn’t talk to me about it??

hanandonly: I asked you again and again, hyung

hanandonly: and you pushed me away

threecats: I know

threecats: I’m sorry about that

threecats: when I found out that you felt the same as I did, I was so happy

threecats: but it was such a bad time

threecats: fighting with chan hyung had ripped open some old wounds that I was struggling with

threecats: and I felt like it’d completely destroy our relationship if I started dating his boyfriend when we just managed to make up

threecats: like I’d only want you because I thought he stole you from me, like some fucked up idea of revenge

threecats: that’s not what I wanted our relationship to be like

threecats: and also…

hanandonly: what?

threecats: the first time jeongin kissed me was after I had sex with seungmin and hyunjin for the first time

threecats: that was after weeks of just holding his hand

threecats: I’m worried that he’s doing things he doesn’t want to do yet because of what I do with the others

threecats: I don’t want to push him

threecats: and I especially don’t want him to push himself

threecats: I’m his first boyfriend

threecats: he’s not sure if he wants to go after anyone else right now, so it’s just me for him but he has to share me with hyunjinnie and seungminnie, and he keeps comparing himself to them even though they’re completely different people

threecats: I hate seeing him so unsure of himself

threecats: I didn’t know how to add you to that without hurting every single one of you

threecats: I still don’t know tbh

threecats: but by trying to ignore the situation I hurt you and hyunjin anyway

threecats: honestly seungmin is the only one of you kids I don’t worry about all the time

threecats: he has the divorce papers ready and waiting, and he’s looking forward to kicking my ass

threecats: I can appreciate that in a man

hanandonly: why didn’t you just tell me that?

hanandonly: instead of pretending that everything was fine and you have no feelings for me at all?

threecats: because I’m a dumbass?

hanandonly: try again

threecats: I don’t know

threecats: things happened very quickly

threecats: this is my first poly relationship too, you know?

threecats: you guys look up to me because I’m the most experienced guy in this group, but that’s just sex

threecats: I don’t have as much experience with dating

threecats: I get overwhelmed too

hanandonly: sorry

threecats: stop apologizing, jisung

threecats: I’m not mad at you

hanandonly: no, let me say this!

hanandonly: I’m sorry we didn’t see that you needed our support too

hanandonly: you must have felt lonely

hanandonly: I want to help you when you're struggling

hanandonly: I wish you would’ve told me what’s bothering you

hanandonly: I think I would’ve understood

threecats: really?

hanandonly: yeah ok, I still would’ve freaked out a little bit

hanandonly: just a bit though!!

hanandonly: jeonginnie is really important to me

hanandonly: and so are hyunjinnie and seungminnie

hanandonly: we could’ve figured something out

hanandonly: all of us together

hanandonly: if you need more time for your other relationships to stabilize I understand that

hanandonly: just knowing that you love me…

threecats: I do

hanandonly: I can wait

hanandonly: I’ve waited a lot already, but I can do it some more :)

hanandonly: but we really need to talk, all of us

hanandonly: not just you and me and jeonginnie

hanandonly: hyunjin and seungmin as well

hanandonly: and chan hyung

hanandonly: as soon as you make up

threecats: I think we already did

hanandonly: what?

hanandonly: you did?

threecats: he sent me a couple of super long texts about an hour ago

threecats: full unqualified apology, no excuses

threecats: he feels really bad

threecats: which he should!

threecats: he made me so angry and I hate when he’s being such a fucking hypocrite

threecats: the next time he even implies that I’m a slut I’m going to kick him in the balls

threecats: but I understand what made him react like that, I have baggage too

threecats: so I guess I’m ready to stop plotting his murder

threecats: for now

hanandonly: yeah please don’t kill him

hanandonly: I really like his dick

threecats: honestly, same

hanandonly: sooooooo

threecats: what?

hanandonly: minchan? :)

threecats: I just told you I feel overwhelmed already???

hanandonly: I know!!

hanandonly: I’m just saying!!

hanandonly: this is me totally not pressuring you, I just feel we should keep it in mind :)

hanandonly: damn, innie would really hate it if minchan were to happen though :/

threecats: I wouldn’t be so sure about that

hanandonly: mmmmh nope, he’s seriously the biggest minchan anti I’ve ever seen

threecats: you know that’s all just a front, right?

hanandonly: WHAT

threecats: he told me he’d really like to see me and chan hyung make out

threecats: he thinks it’d be really hot

hanandonly: but he was always so disgusted when we talked about it???

threecats: trying to make everyone believe he thinks his hyungs are icky so they won’t figure out that he’s in love with one of them

threecats: both of them, let’s be real

hanandonly: I can’t believe this

hanandonly: yang jeongin is such a snake

threecats: I know, I love it ♥

threecats: the chaos he spreads brings me great joy

hanandonly: you suck!!

threecats: I suck really well which you will find out soon :)

hanandonly: omfg wtf

threecats: but first we really need to talk

threecats: all of us

**[Chat: yang jeongin reporting for dispatch]**

**[hanandonly changed the chat’s name: future blowjobs are at stake]**

hanandonly: good morning fuckers and not-yet-fuckers

hanandonly: we need to talk about our relationship ♥

threecats: jisung that’s not what I meant!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought about this! ♥♥


	21. it's complicated (isn't it always)

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

littleprince: did chan hyung take minho hyung’s phone again??

channiehyungie: not this time

channiehyungie: why are you all awake anyway?

binbinbin: speak for yourself

binbinbin: you better not be at the studio

channiehyungie: I’m in your boyfriend’s bed :P

binbinbin: aww send me a picture of my baby sleeping ♥

channiehyungie: can’t

channiehyungie: he’s at seungmin’s

binbinbin: useless

binbinbin: seungmin send me a picture of my baby sleeping!!

seungmo: can’t

seungmo: he’s still awake and kicking my ass at mario kart fml

fairylix: [image.jpg]

fairylix: ♥♥♥

binbinbin: awwww ♥

hanandonly: not that this isn’t tooth-rottingly adorable and all that

hanandonly: but can we please pay attention to me again??

littleprince: I heard blowjobs

hanandonly: yup!

threecats: one person’s still missing

channiehyungie: jeonginnie is asleep

seungmo: at 4am?

seungmo: what a madman

hanandonly: wake him up

threecats: definitely don’t wake him up

hanandonly: you said we should all talk!!

threecats: not at 4am!!

fairylix: I feel like I’m missing something

littleprince: I think jisungie and minho hyung finally talked about their ~feelings~

hanandonly: hyung says we all need to talk about our relationship

hanandonly: I’m just doing what he said

hanandonly: because I’m such a good dongsaeng

hanandonly: someone praise me

seungmo: you seem kind of manic

hanandonly: I’m currently not taking criticism thanks

threecats: why are you pulling changbin and yongbokkie into this?

threecats: this has nothing to do with them

hanandonly: it’d be really mean to exclude them though!

hanandonly: also I’m going to tell lix everything anyway

littleprince: me too

fairylix: and I’ll tell changbinnie hyung

binbinbin: :))))

threecats: I’m going to bed

hanandonly: nooooooo

seungmo: that sounds like a good idea

fairylix: I want to play more :/

seungmo: I’ll pet your hair until you fall asleep

fairylix: ok let’s go go go :)))))

hanandonly: this isn’t how I wanted this to go :/

threecats: we can talk later once everybody is awake

threecats: not before noon

threecats: also everybody better react to the photos I posted to instagram

threecats: there’s no excuse for ignoring my beautiful babies

threecats: say good night jisung

hanandonly: good night jisung

binbinbin: hannie go to bed

hanandonly: :(

hanandonly: fine!

littleprince: so…

littleprince: does anyone want to play among us?

channiehyungie: just go to bed please

littleprince: :((

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

littleprince: is it later yet?

fairylix: I was just about to lay down for a nap >.>

minnieinnie: this is why your sleep rhythm is fucked btw

seungmo: have you just completely ignored what happened this morning?

minnieinnie: I generally ignore whatever you do :P

minnieinnie: are the other hyungs still sleeping?

minnieinnie: it’s 3pm and you’re all setting an awful example for me

threecats: I had a late night ok x.x

threecats: hi baby

threecats: did you sleep well?

threecats: why are you replying to me in our private chat?

threecats: sorry to tell you but they already know that you’re really cute ;)

littleprince: don’t keep innie’s cuteness for yourself hyung!!

minnieinnie: hyung don’t show him!!

threecats: one of you is inevitably going to end up disappointed

minnieinnie: not me because I have more blackmail material

threecats: … sorry jinnie

littleprince: wow

littleprince: my other boyfriend would never do me dirty like this!

hanandonly: I would sell you for a bowl of jajangmyeon

littleprince: you would sell yourself for a bowl of jajangmyeon

hanandonly: I’m a growing boy :)

littleprince: growing fat if you keep going like that :P

threecats: just be happy you’re taller than changbin

binbinbin: why the hell am I getting dragged now

threecats: easy target :*

binbinbin: ignoring the crazy cat gentleman

binbinbin: what has everyone been up to?

binbinbin: no one used this chat for a full 24 hours

binbinbin: that’s a sad record and you should all feel sad

seungmo: you just want to hear if you missed any gossip

binbinbin: well excuse me for caring!

seungmo: you’re excused :)

hanandonly: changbinnie hyung got drunk on mimosas and made comments about my butt!

binbinbin: that’s not what I asked!!

fairylix: it’s a cute butt though!

hanandonly: awww baby yours is very cute too ♥

channiehyungie: this is why I wasn’t surprised about the jilix blowjobs

channiehyungie: in case you were wondering

hanandonly: what!

hanandonly: inconceivable!

fairylix: channie hyung don’t be jealous

fairylix: your butt is nice too! ♥

channiehyungie: thanks?

hanandonly: chan hyung is _thicc_

fairylix: ok but have you seen binnie hyung?

threecats: slapping changbin’s butt makes the most satisfying noise

binbinbin: please stop slapping my butt??

threecats: nope ♥

seungmo: skz’s resident butt hunter

threecats: if you would stop blocking my hand I’d spank you too ♥

seungmo: not gonna happen

seungmo: never gonna happen

threecats: [image.jpg]

seungmo: doongie’s face won’t make me let you spank me either

threecats: damn

fairylix: I thought that was soonie?

threecats: …

hanandonly: you’re a hopeless case, lix

fairylix: seungminnie didn’t use to know their names either!!

fairylix: I can learn them too :(

hanandonly: not sure you’ll like his studying methods though ;)

fairylix: what

fairylix: why

fairylix: seungminnie??

seungmo: I’m not here

threecats: hey yongbok, how do you feel about orgasm control?

binbinbin: omg get your dirty paws off my innocent little baby!!

hanandonly: “innocent”

seungmo: “innocent”

littleprince: “innocent”

fairylix: shush ;)

channiehyungie: … I don’t want to know

minnieinnie: I wish I could forget

hanandonly: you should be grateful for the high quality erotic education we’re delivering to you for free!

minnieinnie: there’s nothing high quality about you guys critiquing each other’s nudes

binbinbin: asdljasdfjklasdjkl omg

hanandonly: they’re not nudes!

hanandonly: they’re tasteful uh…

seungmo: thirst trap snaps

hanandonly: sensual photographs!

littleprince: we’re not even naked!!

channiehyungie: so do you just show them every photo before you send it to me?

hanandonly: not every photo!

hanandonly: but most of them

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: you never give me feedback on posing!

channiehyungie: I’m sorry??

channiehyungie: I wasn’t aware you were looking for feedback when you send me nudes?!

hanandonly: it’s ok ♥

hanandonly: you always show me that you appreciate them ♥

hanandonly: with your dick ♥♥

minnieinnie: it got worse

fairylix: you don’t send minho hyungie pics?

threecats: he sends me extremely adorable selcas and I’m not sharing with any of you losers ♥

littleprince: what’s the going rate for innie selcas?

littleprince: I’m sure I can find a way to pay

minnieinnie: you already got sold off for a bowl of jajangmyeon

hanandonly: hypothetically sold!

hanandonly: I’m still hungry ;__;

littleprince: then eat!!

hanandonly: but the fridge is so far away ;_____;

littleprince: starve

binbinbin: they say you get more similar to the people you love

binbinbin: right seungmin?

seungmo: nah he’s always been like that

binbinbin: not to me thank god

littleprince: that’s because you’re my binnie baby ♥♥

binbinbin: is that a jab at my height :/

littleprince: tsk

channiehyungie: changbin how are you this bad at flirting?

binbinbin: how are you this bad at critiquing nudes?

channiehyungie: that’s generally not their main function!!!

hanandonly: I feel like blowjobs aren’t going to be happening any time soon…

littleprince: I’ll blow you this weekend ♥

hanandonly: not what I was getting at but very much appreciated nevertheless!

threecats: you insisted on talking here

threecats: I told you this was a bad idea

hanandonly: you said we all needed to talk before you would blow me!!

hanandonly: maybe I stopped listening after that

seungmo: disappointed but not surprised

hanandonly: down puppy!

seungmo: …

minnieinnie: lol

littleprince: maybe innie should talk first

littleprince: he’s said the least about all this stuff

minnieinnie: definitely not

threecats: don’t push him

littleprince: :/

binbinbin: I think chan hyung should go first

channiehyungie: yeah, you’re right

channiehyungie: I’d like to apologize to all of you

channiehyungie: I made this chat a really hostile space the last time we talked

channiehyungie: and I’m really sorry for what I said

channiehyungie: it was cruel and inappropriate, and I’ve apologized to both minho and jeongin in private already

fairylix: you were awfully mean hyung :(

channiehyungie: I know

channiehyungie: it won’t happen again, I’ll make sure it doesn’t

fairylix: ok good! ♥

fairylix: I hate when you guys are fighting :((

binbinbin: well I’m really glad you made up with everyone hyung

binbinbin: did you set any new boundaries with jisungie that we should be aware of?

channiehyungie: uh…

channiehyungie: jisung and I actually haven’t talked yet?

binbinbin: what

binbinbin: seriously??

channiehyungie: I tried!!

channiehyungie: I didn’t want to call him out like this

channiehyungie: but jisung has been rejecting all of my calls

threecats: ha nice

threecats: I got blocked too

binbinbin: jisung :/

hanandonly: what

hanandonly: I told you I have excellent conflict resolution skills!

hanandonly: ta-da! here they are in action!

seungmo: do you understand what “resolution” means

hanandonly: clearly I don’t ♥

fairylix: how did you manage to talk about blowjobs with minho hyung when he’s blocked?

threecats: I got unblocked this morning

threecats: it turns out jisung thought I would be mad at him

threecats: even though absolutely none of this was his fault

hanandonly: that’s just you though >.>

threecats: ugh

threecats: jeongin are you mad at jisung for walking in on us?

minnieinnie: pfft why would I?

minnieinnie: the door was open because we were dumb

channiehyungie: you walked in on them??

hanandonly: yup!

hanandonly: completely ruined the mood

hanandonly: gave them blue balls

hanandonly: forced them to come out because I have such a great track record with blabbing things

hanandonly: made innie sad because I reacted badly

threecats: stop it

threecats: it’s not your fault

minnieinnie: I’m not sad jisungie hyung!!

minnieinnie: just worried

minnieinnie: you’re my favorite roommate

minnieinnie: I don’t want you to be mad at me :(

hanandonly: I’m not mad

minnieinnie: even though he’s with me?

hanandonly: and not with me? that’s hardly your fault

threecats: yeah if you could both stop blaming yourselves for my decisions that would be great

littleprince: but why aren’t you with jisung?

littleprince: I expected you to tell us that you were this morning :(

threecats: because dating three men is more complicated than I thought

threecats: I can’t even manage to make all of you happy

littleprince: I’m sorry :((

threecats: that wasn’t meant as criticism, baby!

threecats: I want to give you what you need

threecats: and I think right now that’s a lot more one on one time for the two of us

threecats: preferably without my little fox feeling neglected

binbinbin: omfg cute

minnieinnie: I can share, hyung :/

threecats: can you share without worrying that I’ll end up liking jinnie more than you?

minnieinnie: … I don’t like talking about this :(

threecats: I know

threecats: but by not talking we have made things messy too

threecats: so can we please try this even if it makes you feel really vulnerable?

fairylix: we’re not judging you innie!!

fairylix: I get really jealous about changbinnie hyung too

fairylix: I don’t know if I can share him with anyone :/

binbinbin: oh lixie ♥

minnieinnie: I do want to share

minnieinnie: it’s just… :/

littleprince: I don’t want to take hyung away from you

littleprince: seungmin!

seungmo: yeah he doesn’t

littleprince: not that!

seungmo: ?

seungmo: oh, I don’t want to take hyung away from you either

threecats: at least pretend that you have normal human worries too, kim seungmin

seungmo: haha I do have worries

seungmo: just not about this I guess?

seungmo: you held my hand the whole way to dekira this week :)))

seungmo: I’m feeling really good about where we are right now

seungmo: it’s ok if we move slowly, it’s ok if we’re going faster too

seungmo: I’m happy to just trust in the journey right now

hanandonly: have you reached nirvana and didn’t tell anyone?

hanandonly: I want to be this zen about shit

seungmo: I don’t have a diagnosed anxiety disorder so that probably helps

hanandonly: dammit

hanandonly: for the record I also don’t ever want to steal hyung away from jeonginnie

hanandonly: and chan hyung doesn’t want to steal minho hyung away either

binbinbin: mmmmmmmminchan ♥♥

channiehyungie: stop it changbin

channiehyungie: I don’t think I was part of those worries

hanandonly: of course you were

hanandonly: innie we’re all big minin fans ♥

fairylix: bundlefox!!

threecats: oh that’s cute

littleprince: that’s seriously fucking cute ;________;

seungmo: what about demonduo?

littleprince: that’s what I call you and innie!

minnieinnie: eww

seungmo: aww

littleprince: so what’s going to happen with minsung now?

littleprince: are you going to date?

threecats: I don’t think it’s a good idea right now regardless of our feelings

threecats: I’m sorry

hanandonly: hyung thinks that even if the three of you don’t mind, it’s probably going to make _someone_ flip out again

channiehyungie: just @ me next time

hanandonly: hey chan hyung, minho hyung thinks if he dates me you’ll lose it

hanandonly: again

channiehyungie: what exactly are you mad at me about?

channiehyungie: that I fucked up?

channiehyungie: I own that

channiehyungie: I apologized

channiehyungie: I’m trying to do better

hanandonly: we went through all this shit before

hanandonly: you apologized to each other

hanandonly: and it didn’t change a single thing!!

hanandonly: I don’t understand what’s your problem

channiehyungie: that’s what I was trying to tell you about but you rejected all my calls!

hanandonly: I don’t want to talk on the fucking phone

hanandonly: I’m sick of crying

hanandonly: just say it here and get it over with

channiehyungie: why are you crying??

hanandonly: because the men I love are fighting

hanandonly: _again_

hanandonly: and I don’t know how to make shit better

hanandonly: you keep saying awful things to each other

hanandonly: how do you think that makes me feel?

hanandonly: how do you think that makes innie feel??

minnieinnie: leave me out of this

hanandonly: no fuck this

hanandonly: you like chan hyung too

hanandonly: you’re just as stuck in the middle as I am when they are fighting

channiehyungie: what middle

channiehyungie: you’re obviously on minho’s side

hanandonly: I’m three years younger than you

hanandonly: do I make you feel like a predator too?

hanandonly: do you think I should date someone my own age too?

hanandonly: or do you think I’m a slut because I’m with hyunjin?

channiehyungie: jisung that wasn’t about you

hanandonly: really?

hanandonly: it fits a little too well don’t you think?

channiehyungie: that’s entirely incidental

hanandonly: are you going to break up with me?

channiehyungie: what

channiehyungie: NO

littleprince: what the hell

channiehyungie: of course not

channiehyungie: where is this even coming from?!

channiehyungie: answer your phone please

fairylix: jisungie?

channiehyungie: jisung, I love you

hanandonly: but you think those things about me

hanandonly: be honest

binbinbin: jisung you should let hyung explain

hanandonly: just make it quick

channiehyungie: jisungie, I don’t think you’re a slut

channiehyungie: you know I don’t think about our age difference like that

hanandonly: but it keeps coming up again and again

channiehyungie: do you remember hajoon?

hanandonly: what?

channiehyungie: he was a trainee when you joined the company

hanandonly: I don’t know

hanandonly: probably

hanandonly: what does it matter?

channiehyungie: tall, light brown hair, glasses?

hanandonly: did he leave pretty soon?

channiehyungie: yes

hanandonly: yeah I guess I remember him

hanandonly: why does it matter?

channiehyungie: that’s my ex boyfriend

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: you never told me that

channiehyungie: it ended badly

channiehyungie: left me with some scars

channiehyungie: mental ones

threecats: baggage

channiehyungie: yeah

channiehyungie: we had an open relationship too

channiehyungie: at least that’s what he told me

channiehyungie: it was only open for him though

channiehyungie: he manipulated me into thinking it was okay for him to flirt and date others right in front of me while I had to stop hanging out with my friends because he “didn’t trust them”

channiehyungie: and I believed him because he was older and more experienced

hanandonly: how much older?

channiehyungie: three years

channiehyungie: I was 17 when we dated

hanandonly: fuck

channiehyungie: I wasn’t mad about minho and innie dating

channiehyungie: I lashed out because it brought up all these old feelings

channiehyungie: no one saved me, but I thought at least I could save innie

channiehyungie: you know how I get about him

channiehyungie: I’m getting some help to work on those triggers

hanandonly: you’re nothing like that guy

channiehyungie: and you’re nothing like me when I was 17

hanandonly: I don’t want to keep fighting about this

hanandonly: I’m never not going to be younger than you

channiehyungie: I’m so sorry baby

channiehyungie: I’m sorry I hurt you

channiehyungie: that was never my intention

channiehyungie: I swear what I said wasn’t about you

hanandonly: do you not want to be open?

hanandonly: does it make you feel bad too?

channiehyungie: it’s… complicated

hanandonly: shit

hanandonly: _shit_

channiehyungie: please listen to me

channiehyungie: stop panicking about things I haven’t said

hanandonly: do you want me to break up with hyunjin?

littleprince: hyung?

littleprince: jisung?

binbinbin: what happened?

fairylix:: chan hyung is on the phone with jisungie now

fairylix:: I think he’s crying

fairylix: (mood)

littleprince: I’m not not crying

threecats: it’s ok if you need to cry, baby

threecats: we know how much you like jisung

littleprince: I don’t want to break up with jisungie but I don’t want chan hyung to be hurt either :(

binbinbin: you won’t have to

binbinbin: hyung will explain everything later I’m sure

binbinbin: but I know he doesn’t want you and jisungie to not be together

littleprince: are you sure?

binbinbin: yeah he told me that

minnieinnie: should we wait for them to finish talking?

threecats: that would be for the best

binbinbin: so does no one else have any news?

binbinbin: nothing?

seungmo: is there anything _you_ need to tell us, hyung?

binbinbin: well!!

binbinbin: since you’re asking!!

seungmo: :|

binbinbin: I told my sister about felix and she approves ♥

binbinbin: apparently we will have very beautiful children together

fairylix: ♥♥♥

seungmo: … and how exactly are you planning to impregnate another man?

binbinbin: with total ignorance of basic biology and great enthusiasm ♥

threecats: this is why all of you need more sex ed

threecats: just saying


	22. stay together, you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and now we've finally talked things through!
> 
> All this angst was very hard for me to write (I don't even like angst??), so I tried to post as quickly as possible without thinking much. Especially chapter 21! That felt like it took _forever_. When I finished I was so incredibly frustrated (and pissed off in general because _why can't everyone just be happy already ugh_ ) that I just wanted to forget about it. It really, _really_ helped to read your thoughts about it! It gave me the motivation I needed to sit down and write today's chapter. We're done with the angst for now, though, so look forward to loving, fluff and naughty moments for the future ♥♥ 
> 
> Thank you for all your thoughts regarding chapters 18-21! It's been a while since I thanked you properly, I'm so sorry! Regardless if you commented for the first (hi and welcome! ♥) or 20th time (omg >///< I'm so honored), it means so much to me that you take the time to tell me what you liked about a chapter and what you think might happen. I often take inspiration from your comments for future chapters ♥  
> Nanananana, cherryknow, hwangjins, Slytherpuff_Pride, oftaintedsorrow, CracklyJoints, leefrecklix, aoseiasagi, Enollie, Absolution, Jane12345, The_Girl_and_the_Broken_Machine, MinjiEXOL, Dokkebi, JIHOEPUTA, honeybee, Bluemagicray, tocallsomeoneyourfriend, localdemon, Moonchild9497, strawberries4hwa, tobiboo, Lauriek57, Liz, 18000ants, bouncyseungmin, Strayakidss, fleur-bleu, choco, Justafanficreader, Iyoyo, TheTheoryOfDreaming, Kira93, corey0111, Smutlix, peachhyvnie, bulletbulletbullet, NomaQueve, moonchild, www_dot_bunni, That_jewish_girl, setoxicated, nogenderplant, ogdenc, TheLairofFauxtaire, Raven_Hatter, Wynterwillow, mypacer, Migal, grayoongi, ZoeyAngel, Momwoni, Minho_says_sike, I liek bread, imalive_butimdead, onadreams, lucore -- I adore the hell out of you ♥
> 
> This fic keeps getting so much more love than I ever expected! If this reaches 1000 kudos I'd like to do another survey (granted I should probably finish the one for the last survey first #oops #chapter2ishalfwritten)

**[Chat: blowjobs are at stake]**

channiehyungie: hey guys

channiehyungie: sorry for disappearing

channiehyungie: hyunjinnie, I absolutely do not want you to break up with jisung

channiehyungie: I’ll explain in a bit when jisungie is here I promise

minnieinnie: is he coming back to the dorm?

hanandonly: currently in a cab

hanandonly: I’m wearing sunglasses inside like an asshole so no one can see my puffy eyes! :)

hanandonly: [image.jpg]

seungmo: lovely selca

seungmo: the most beautiful you’ve ever been

fairylix: I can’t see anything behind your mask and glasses and cap!!!

seungmo: what I said

hanandonly: :P

channiehyungie: jisung is coming here so I can make sure he’s ok while we talk

channiehyungie: does anyone else need anything before we continue?

channiehyungie: shame free zone everyone

fairylix: I kind of want to cuddle too >.>

channiehyungie: well good thing I have two arms!

fairylix: asdfjkladsf running!! ♥

channiehyungie: innie you too?

minnieinnie: I don’t think I want to look at you guys when we’re talking about this stuff

minnieinnie: it’s super embarrassing already

threecats: are you in your room?

minnieinnie: no

minnieinnie: in your bed

threecats: that’s cute baby ♥

threecats: do you feel safe like that?

minnieinnie: omg hyung you can’t say this stuff in front of them!! >.<

threecats: if they tease you for anything that is said in this conversation I’ll throw them out of the window myself

binbinbin: we’re on the sixth floor

threecats: so don’t tease him

binbinbin: meep

threecats: you ok innie?

minnieinnie: yeah

minnieinnie: it’s nice here

minnieinnie: smells like hyung

seungmo: wtf he gets even cuter when he’s in love

seungmo: how the hell is that even possible

fairylix: [image.jpg]

fairylix: aussieline cuddles!!!

littleprince: aww ♥

fairylix: my pillow is kind of hard though :(

channiehyungie: no one told you to lay on my abs?

fairylix: I’m just saying that binnie hyung is more comfy!!

binbinbin: … is that a compliment or are you complaining about my pudge >.>

hanandonly: are you getting insecure now?

hanandonly: what, is everyone taking a turn??

hanandonly: hyung do you need me to send you screenshots of yongbok drooling about your arms?

binbinbin: I mean I wouldn’t exactly be opposed

fairylix: DON’T

fairylix: HANNIE

fairylix: WHY DO YOU HAVE SCREENSHOTS YOU SNAKE

hanandonly: I knew they would come in handy at one point

hanandonly: and I was right!

hanandonly: it’s like I’ve finally found my calling

fairylix: hyung you need to block him!!!!

seungmo: hyunjin also has a folder of screenshots

fairylix: jinnie noooooo

littleprince: for innocent reasons!!

hanandonly: sure jan

littleprince: it’s just really cute ok :(

littleprince: reading about changlix makes me happy

littleprince: I love love

fairylix: me too!! ♥♥♥♥

minnieinnie: I like how we’re pretending that felix hyung’s gushing is so pure

minnieinnie: I’ve read more than I ever wanted to about changbin hyung’s dick

minnieinnie: just sit on it already so I can stop suffering

channiehyungie: jisung if you hear screams when you come in just ignore them

channiehyungie: I now have two free arms for you :)

hanandonly: yay! ♥

seungmo: is innie dead?

minnieinnie: I wish I was

fairylix: [image.jpg]

fairylix: maknae cuddles!!!! ♥

littleprince: how is he breathing like that?

fairylix: he isn’t ♥

threecats: please don’t kill our maknae

threecats: we’ve discussed this already

threecats: no one is ready for seungmin to take over

minnieinnie: thanks hyung

minnieinnie: really feeling the love right now

threecats: oh you want love?

threecats: baby boy I can be a lot more loving in this chat if you want me to

threecats: is that what you need from hyung, sweet thing? ♥♥

minnieinnie: no don’t

minnieinnie: I take it back

threecats: ♥

hanandonly: “baby boy”

minnieinnie: green isn’t your color hyung

hanandonly: woah

fairylix: he’s all sass in this chat

fairylix: but he went all red and squirmy when he read what hyung sent hehe

channiehyungie: there’s so much screaming it’s almost like you’re all home

binbinbin: aren’t you going to step in?

hanandonly: hola fuckers I’m home!

channiehyungie: oh look a distraction!

minnieinnie: help ;___;

fairylix: I have achieved big spoon status!!

binbinbin: you know I’ll let you be the big spoon too right?

fairylix: but I want hyungie to hold me :(

binbinbin: ok just putting it out there

binbinbin: whatever you want baby ♥

seungmo: just putting it out there:

seungmo: felix topping changbin hyung

littleprince: oooooooh nice

fairylix: seungminnie >////<

threecats: chan hyung fucking changbinnie

littleprince: yes *____________*

hanandonly: huh

hanandonly: nothing I had considered so far

hanandonly: but that sounds good too

channiehyungie: you lie in my arms and talk about wanting me to fuck other men

hanandonly: I could lie in your arms _while_ you fuck other men

littleprince: don’t forget that we’re doing number 6 together!!

hanandonly: I definitely won’t |D

binbinbin: what is number 6?

hanandonly: wouldn’t you like to know

binbinbin: yes

binbinbin: which is why I’m asking

littleprince: you’ll find out soon enough hyung ♥

binbinbin: … not sure if scared or excited

minnieinnie: with hyungsung I’d recommend being scared

littleprince: jisung what about doing number 6 with innie?

hanandonly: hmmmmm ;)

minnieinnie: I’m moving back to busan

minnieinnie: it was nice knowing you

minnieinnie: someone please remove felix hyung from my person

fairylix: never ♥♥♥

channiehyungie: well now that’s settled

channiehyungie: I don’t want hyunjin and jisung to break up

channiehyungie: that wasn’t what I meant with “complicated”

hanandonly: hyung has foot in mouth disease

channiehyungie: hyung can kick you off this bed right this second

channiehyungie: anyway

channiehyungie: the complicated part is me and polyamory in general

channiehyungie: I’m not sure how I feel about having multiple partners without hurting jisung with that

channiehyungie: stop typing jisung

channiehyungie: I honestly need to work through some things first

channiehyungie: there’s a lot I didn’t know about poly relationships in general

channiehyungie: or rather things I misunderstood because of… past experiences

channiehyungie: so right now I’m only dating jisung until I’m in a better place with that stuff

hanandonly: can I type now

channiehyungie: that was you typing

hanandonly: :P

binbinbin: hyung I’m really proud of you ♥

hanandonly: get in line, it’s chan appreciating time and I’m obviously first

minnieinnie: … so?

seungmo: I think jisung is doing the appreciating in person

minnieinnie: eww they better not fuck

minnieinnie: I’m right next to the wall >.<

fairylix: hey wanna go check? :))

minnieinnie: absolutely not

fairylix: :(

hanandonly: ok we’re back

hanandonly: apparently appreciation blowjobs need to wait because of whiny maknaes smh

minnieinnie: I’m not whiny

threecats: >.>

fairylix: oh tea?

minnieinnie: hyung no >///<

threecats: it’s very cute baby!

littleprince: I want to see whiny jeonginnie too ;____;

minnieinnie: denied

threecats: try touching his thighs

minnieinnie: which part of denied do you not understand

seungmo: hyunjin’s thighs are sensitive too

threecats: hyunjin’s _everything_ is sensitive

hanandonly: I know, it’s great *____*

littleprince: ah guys… >///<

binbinbin: cute!

binbinbin: so changsung is still sailing?

binbinbin: *chansung

seungmo: freudian slip?

binbinbin: I don’t wear slips??

seungmo: type it into naver

binbinbin: …?

binbinbin: OH

binbinbin: IT WAS A TYPO

littleprince: mmmmh *____*

littleprince: jisung’s side of the relationship is still open right?

hanandonly: let me dick you down first

littleprince: you’re welcome to any time!! ♥

minnieinnie: why are you like this?!

fairylix: yeah why have you still not fucked?

minnieinnie: wtf that’s not what I meant hyung

littleprince: we keep getting distracted

littleprince: both of us just really like sucking cock ok

hanandonly: I see jinnie’s dick and I just need it in my mouth

littleprince: mood

seungmo: a moment of silence for your great suffering

hanandonly: no need

hanandonly: the dickening is happening this weekend when we’re both back at the dorm ♥♥

littleprince: ♥♥

channiehyungie: what about rehearsal?

minnieinnie: what about me not suffering?

hanandonly: hyung we both know I’m not that big

minnieinnie: really suffering now

hanandonly: hey yang jeongin do you want me to show you

hanandonly: do you?

hanandonly: do you?

minnieinnie: stop hitting the wall

minnieinnie: you suck

littleprince: yes he does *____*

minnieinnie: minho hyung they’re torturing me again

threecats: it’s been a while since I’ve seen jisungie’s dick

threecats: but I think hyunjin can probably take it and dance afterward no problem

minnieinnie: you made it worse ;___;

threecats: I take dick very seriously

threecats: gonna take yours seriously too ♥

seungmo: I would kill changbin hyung to see that

binbinbin: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!

channiehyungie: stop bullying changbin

binbinbin: hyung ♥

channiehyungie: he can’t help that he’s short

binbinbin: choke

binbinbin: or if you won’t do us that favor, at least tell us what you think about minsung :P

channiehyungie: jisung is free to be with whoever he wants to be with

hanandonly: I don’t want to be with anyone if you get hurt though :(

channiehyungie: I won’t!

channiehyungie: it’s really just me worrying about hurting you

channiehyungie: or hurting others I guess

channiehyungie: If you want to date minho that’s perfectly fine with me ♥

hanandonly: hmm

hanandonly: minho hyung?

threecats: I’m really not sure jisungie

threecats: you know how I feel

threecats: both about you, and about… things in general

hanandonly: yeah ok :/

hanandonly: you tell me when that changes, yeah?

threecats: I will

threecats: I’m sorry baby

littleprince: this is not the reality I wanted :(

binbinbin: same

minnieinnie: hyung no

minnieinnie: please don’t do that for my sake

threecats: it’s not just that, darling

threecats: I really don’t know where I should take the time to take care of 4 of you equally

seungmo: I don’t need to be taken care of!

threecats: ugh take care of 3 of you and play with 1 stubborn puppy

threecats: better?

seungmo: woof :)

binbinbin: hmmmmmmm *squints*

minnieinnie: but you’re already taking care of jisungie hyung!

minnieinnie: you’re so close, what would really change if you were dating?

minnieinnie: except for doing stuff

littleprince: “stuff”

minnieinnie: die

minnieinnie: hyung you love jisung hyung right?

minnieinnie: please just try it

minnieinnie: I think it would help

threecats: how?

threecats: do you really want to share me with more men?

threecats: the last thing I want is to lose you jeongin

minnieinnie: you’ve loved him since before we started dating and it hasn’t changed anything between us

minnieinnie: I will work really hard on not getting jealous!!

minnieinnie: and hyunjin hyung wants jisung hyung to be loved too

littleprince: of course

minnieinnie: see!

threecats: jeongin it’s not that easy

threecats: if it turns out that 3 is the max for me, what am I supposed to do then?

threecats: just break up with one of you?

channiehyungie: minho it won’t come to that

channiehyungie: you have a lot of love to give

channiehyungie: you’re taking care of all of skz in your own way already

channiehyungie: if you love jisung, you should be with him

threecats: that’s new

channiehyungie: I know

channiehyungie: it’s true though

channiehyungie: you don’t need to give every single one of them 100% of you

channiehyungie: they aren’t loved by only you

channiehyungie: someone else can step in to give them whatever you can’t spare at that moment

channiehyungie: and jeongin-ah?

minnieinnie: yes?

channiehyungie: I’d like to be that someone else for you eventually

channiehyungie: if you can wait a little longer until I’ve figured some things out

channiehyungie: even though it might take me a while

channiehyungie: then I’d really like to take you out on a date ♥

littleprince: omg omg omg

hanandonly: hyung’s heart just started beating crazy fast under my ear

hanandonly: I’m shrieking very quietly :))

hanandonly: lix please report from jeongin-land!!

fairylix: baby is hiding under the blanket and won’t come out

fairylix: but I think he’s shrieking too :))

channiehyungie: you don’t need to reply right now

channiehyungie: please just think about it ok?

minnieinnie: yeah ok

minnieinnie: sure

minnieinnie: that’s cool

fairylix: totally shrieking

hanandonly: aaaaaand we’re back to screaming

hanandonly: it’s really like everyone’s home!

hanandonly: how can one felix be so loud??

fairylix: update: I got kicked out of the bed :(

fairylix: chansung I’m coming for cuddles, please stop touching dicks

channiehyungie: we’re fully clothed

hanandonly: that hasn’t stopped us before

channiehyungie: please stop talking

channiehyungie: thanks lix

fairylix: you’re welcome ♥

hanandonly: can’t

hanandonly: breath

threecats: please try to survive until friday

threecats: so we can talk in person

threecats: you and me

hanandonly: !!

hanandonly: ok ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think ♥
> 
> ~~BTW something good is going to happen in chapter 28. Can you guess what it is?~~


	23. lists & cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sharing your reactions to the last chapter! Both your excitement and your worries are noted ♥♥ tocallsomeoneyourfriend, That_jewish_girl, CracklyJoints, Iyoyo, hwangjins, PixieDragon8130, aoseiasagi, NomaQueve, Marie, Absolution, I liek bread, Slytherpuff_Pride, bulletbulletbullet, skeletalfluff, Mia_Gol, Dokkebi, localdemon, leefrecklix, Fleur-bleu, TheLairofFauxtaire, Bluemagicray, Jane12345, Littleguccipiggy, honeybee, 18000ants, imalive_butimdead, chatdelune - I hope you enjoy this one as well! :)

**[Chat: men at work(ing out)]**

binbinbin: you did really, really well in the chat earlier

binbinbin: true leader!

binbinbin: you knew exactly how to reassure minho hyung

binbinbin: I’m super proud hyung

binbinbin: love you!

**[channiehyungie changed binbinbin’s name to: binniebaby]**

channiehyungie: you too

channiehyungie: thanks for all the help baby ♥

channiehyungie: you’re the best

**[Chat: yooo yeet]**

binniebaby: today in australians are attempting to kill me

binniebaby: [screenshot.jpg]

binniebaby: I am weak >.<

fairylix: the absolute best ♥

**[Chat: foxes are honorary cats]**

minnieinnie: jisungie hyung and I were supposed to go for a walk earlier but I fell asleep

minnieinnie: guess whose sleeping face will now feature in the next skz vlog -.-

threecats: it is a very cute sleeping face though

minnieinnie: I’m 20 years old!!

threecats: cutest 20 year old I know

threecats: sorry babe

threecats: there’s nothing you can do to convince me otherwise

minnieinnie: you’re cute too

threecats: I know

threecats: I’ve got a hashtag and everything :)

minnieinnie: … hyung can we facetime?

minnieinnie: I miss you :(

threecats: of course we can

threecats: any time you want ♥

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: so my list

channiehyungie: ?

hanandonly: my list of sexy stuff I want to try out!!

channiehyungie: oh right

channiehyungie: are you finally going to tell me what number 6 feat. hyunjin is?

hanandonly: nope :)

hanandonly: I’m gonna tell you number 1-5 though ♥

channiehyungie: and we’re not doing this in person because …?

hanandonly: leaving movie night is akin to sacrilege!!

hanandonly: also I love the avengers

hanandonly: I want to climb captain america like a tree *_______*

channiehyungie: we could still talk during the movie?

channiehyungie: just whisper it into my ear so felix and innie can keep watching

hanandonly: too dangerous

hanandonly: we’re about one wrong comment away from jeongin moving home to his parents

channiehyungie: … what did you do now

hanandonly: why do you always think it’s me??

channiehyungie: because minho is still in gimpo

channiehyungie: you’re next on my list of usual suspects

hanandonly: damn

hanandonly: it was just a little selfie!

channiehyungie: uh huh

hanandonly: it’s possible I was naked

channiehyungie: go on

hanandonly: … and showing off how much I was gaping after you were done with me >.>

channiehyungie: you sent innie a picture of your actual asshole

hanandonly: when you put it like that it sounds a lot worse than it is!

hanandonly: it was completely accidental for one!!

hanandonly: I meant to send it to hyunjin but my finger slipped

hanandonly: that’s my official statement and I stand by it

channiehyungie: please stop torturing jeongin

hanandonly: but it’s fun :(

hanandonly: no need to sigh so loudly

hanandonly: everyone but jeongin was very appreciative ok

hanandonly: anyway!!

hanandonly: number 1 is lingerie!

hanandonly: these are not in any particular order btw

hanandonly: just as they came to my mind

channiehyungie: lingerie for you or for me?

hanandonly: hyunjin actually

hanandonly: I need to put those legs in garters

hanandonly: but if you want to wear something pretty for me I certainly wouldn’t be opposed ;)

channiehyungie: nope

channiehyungie: I don’t think I could fit my junk into anything even if I wanted to

hanandonly: there’s lacy stuff specifically made for men too!

hanandonly: a person that asked to be kept anonymous showed me some online shops

channiehyungie: was it felix?

hanandonly: I said an anonymous person!!

channiehyungie: I’ve seen felix’ underwear drawer you know

hanandonly: …

hanandonly: an anonymous australian person

channiehyungie: ask him to order fishnets for you

channiehyungie: the ones with the big holes

channiehyungie: I’ll eat you out while you’re wearing them

hanandonly: oh god yes

hanandonly: I mean

hanandonly: fiiiiine if you absolutely insist I guess I can do that >.>

channiehyungie: and if you want to order anything else for you to wear, that’s fine too

channiehyungie: felix has my credit card on file

hanandonly: I don’t need a sugar daddy

hanandonly: but this is an A+ audition for one

channiehyungie: … thanks

channiehyungie: I think

hanandonly: :*

hanandonly: are you ready for number 2???

channiehyungie: I hope so

hanandonly: number 2 is being fucked held up against a wall without someone dropping me

channiehyungie: …

hanandonly: moving on!

hanandonly: number 3: group orgy

hanandonly: preferably with all of skz

channiehyungie: hmmmm

hanandonly: yeah I know

hanandonly: nice image right?

channiehyungie: very nice

channiehyungie: you want everyone together?

hanandonly: I take group bonding very seriously

hanandonly: this is an entirely altruistic endeavor of course

channiehyungie: is it now

hanandonly: well first of all it would be a special treat for everyone who likes watching others have sex

hanandonly: like seungminnie and changbinnie hyung

hanandonly: and you lbr

hanandonly: secondly we could – very altruistically – help hyunjin cross orgies off his bucket list and I am a good boyfriend who only ever wants to be helpful :)))

hanandonly: and lastly I need to see innie get properly railed before I die *_______*

hanandonly: it’s my duty as his hyung to make sure he’s getting that good dick

channiehyungie: very altruistic

hanandonly: I know!!

hanandonly: you may start praising me at any time :))))

channiehyungie: not for this filth

hanandonly: hmpf!!

channiehyungie: you don’t think minho will take care of that?

hanandonly: minho hyung is the biggest bottom in this group

hanandonly: there’s not gonna be any dicking down happening with him on top

hanandonly: as jeongin’s roommate it is my duty and privilege to provide opportunities for a good railing to my protégé

channiehyungie: I don’t believe a single word you say

hanandonly: ok just consider this:

hanandonly: innie shaking and gasping because he’s so worked up

hanandonly: a helpful hyung hugging him from behind and holding his legs open for someone to slide between them and press their cock into his tight ass

hanandonly: from the pillow you just yanked down on your lap I assume you liked that idea

hanandonly: very subtle btw

channiehyungie: damn you

hanandonly: want to punish me? :)

channiehyungie: is that number 4?

hanandonly: sexy punishments are number 12 actually

channiehyungie: wait how long is this list??

hanandonly: I’m currently at 22 items

hanandonly: but I’m counting orgies and gangbangs as different things so the list could be shortened in theory

channiehyungie: … gangbangs?

hanandonly: jisung-centric gangbangs where everyone takes a turn fucking me ♥

hanandonly: or like getting passed around for everyone to come inside me

hanandonly: I’m not picky

channiehyungie: you’re shameless

hanandonly: yes ♥

channiehyungie: what’s number 4 baby?

hanandonly: blindfolds

channiehyungie: for you?

hanandonly: for both of us

hanandonly: not at the same time of course!!

channiehyungie: I mean we could in theory close the blinds and cover all lights and make love in the dark

channiehyungie: might be interesting to only be able to focus on what we feel instead of what we see

channiehyungie: though I do like to look at you very much

hanandonly: oh

hanandonly: I guess we could make that number 23

hanandonly: if you insist

channiehyungie: ;)

hanandonly: don’t look so smug asshole

channiehyungie: nice pillow you’ve got on your lap there

channiehyungie: would be a shame if someone snuck their hand underneath and felt how hard you are

hanandonly: number 5!!!

hanandonly: just one more and then we can sneak away and fuck

channiehyungie: what about the avengers?

hanandonly: fuck the avengers

hanandonly: I’ve watched this half a dozen times

hanandonly: number 5 is temperature play

hanandonly: ok good talk!!

hanandonly: very nice

hanandonly: let’s go to your room

hanandonly: _now_

**[Chat: yooo yeet]**

binniebaby: honey are you sure you want to keep playing with hyunjinnie?

binniebaby: we can stop if it makes you jealous to see me with him

binniebaby: I want you to feel good most of all

binniebaby: anything else is just a bonus

fairylix: I do!!

fairylix: it was really nice last time

fairylix: I think I only want to do it if you’re there as well though

binniebaby: you didn’t like talking on the phone with him?

fairylix: I mean it felt good

fairylix: but I kept thinking about how I would tell you everything afterwards

fairylix: I think a three-way call would have been more fun

fairylix: I like when hyung tells me to touch myself

fairylix: maybe we can try that next time

fairylix: or if you’re playing with hyunjinnie you could facetime me so I can see

binniebaby: so you want it to be the two of us together when there’s someone else?

fairylix: yeah I would like that best

fairylix: I don’t want to be alone

fairylix: no matter who it is, as long as hyung is with me and thinking about me I think I’ll enjoy it a lot

binniebaby: ok

binniebaby: that’s how we’ll do it then ♥

fairylix: hey changbinnie hyung

binniebaby: yeah?

fairylix: do you ever get jealous?

binniebaby: about you?

binniebaby: nah, you show me how much you love me all the time

binniebaby: plus I really like watching you play with the others

binniebaby: so in case you wanted to blow jisung again.......

fairylix: noted

binniebaby: :)

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

fairylix: bro

hanandonly: bro

fairylix: we need to talk about changchansunglix

hanandonly: bangseohanlee

fairylix: chanjibinlix

hanandonly: bangbinhanlix

fairylix: aussie-aussie-rap-rap

hanandonly: 3rachalix

fairylix: rapline minus hyunjin plus chan hyung

hanandonly: that’s too long

fairylix: your idea wasn’t very good either

hanandonly: we’re not calling ourselves 4racha!!

fairylix: this is bullying!!

hanandonly: I’ll show you bullying!!

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

hanandonly: when are you going to talk to me again?

fairylix: once I’ve gotten over your disgusting betrayal

hanandonly: it’s just a game felix

fairylix: YOU MADE ME PICK 16 CARDS!!!

fairylix: not even chan hyung did me this dirty

hanandonly: all is fair in love and uno

hanandonly: don’t dish it out if you can’t take it!!

fairylix: I hope jeongin stabs you while you sleep

hanandonly: I’ll sleep in your bed so he’ll have to stab us both

fairylix: fine!

hanandonly: fine!!

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

channiehyungie: I really adore felix and jisung

channiehyungie: but I’m about to knock their heads together I swear to god

binniebaby: what have they done now?

binniebaby: yongbok just texted me he’s going to bed

channiehyungie: yeah they’re in bed alright

channiehyungie: cuddling aggressively

binniebaby: sounds cute

channiehyungie: I mean literal aggression!

channiehyungie: I’m not sure if it’s still cuddling when they keep trying to pinch each other

channiehyungie: and for once I can’t even blame it on minho :|

threecats: ♥

channiehyungie: please don’t take this as me missing you causing mischief

threecats: too late ♥

threecats: I’m getting back friday evening ♥

threecats: prepare yourself ♥♥

binniebaby: bokkie says jisung has hurt him like no one has ever hurt him before in his entire life

binniebaby: wtf happened??

channiehyungie: he lost at uno

binniebaby: … I see

binniebaby: just leave them to their ridiculousness

binniebaby: they’ll have to tire themselves out at some point

binniebaby: right?

**[Chat: I’m not ok, boomer]**

fairylix: jisung once fell asleep while sucking chan hyung

minnieinnie: that’s it

minnieinnie: I’m going to bed

minnieinnie: no one talk to me for at least 12 hours

littleprince: sweet dreams baby!!

minnieinnie: good night hyung

littleprince: send me a heart!!!

minnieinnie: don’t overdo it

seungmo: good night innie! :)

minnieinnie: night ♥

littleprince: little rat!

minnieinnie: :P

hanandonly: felix kneed changbin hyung in the groin when hyung touched his dick for the first time

fairylix: it was a reflex!!

hanandonly: a reflex to cockblock yourself?

hanandonly: good job!

hanandonly: you’ve ruined our species’ chance at survival

fairylix: jisung killed his gag reflex by repeatedly shoving bananas down his throat

hanandonly: well I couldn’t practice on your tiny prick now could I?!

fairylix: at least I don’t have to hunt through a jungle of pubic hair for mine

seungmo: are you fighting or is this foreplay?

seungmo: I can’t tell

hanandonly: felix is a sore loser!!

fairylix: FRIENDS DON’T MAKE THEIR FRIENDS PICK UP 16 CARDS!!!

littleprince: I thought you were going to stop playing uno after what happened last time?

fairylix: you can’t just “stop playing uno” hyunjin

fairylix: smh

littleprince: of course

littleprince: I’m so sorry for my ignorance

littleprince: please go back to your foreplay now

fairylix: it’s not foreplay!!

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

hanandonly: I forgot what we were fighting about in the first place

fairylix: same :(

fairylix: hey can I be the big spoon?

hanandonly: of course baby ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me a comment! ♥


	24. Jeongin wants to get off this mad ride please

**[Chat: council of elders]**

channiehyungie: I’ve been thinking

threecats: that’s always dangerous

channiehyungie: … um, are you not in the mood to talk?

threecats: no it’s fine

threecats: just said goodbye to the kittens and my mom

threecats: waiting for my train now

threecats: we’re gonna be really busy for a while and I already miss them :(

channiehyungie: that sucks

threecats: yeah :(

threecats: ok you can distract me with your thinking now

channiehyungie: it’s not, like, exactly happy thinking though?

channiehyungie: maybe I should just tell you later

channiehyungie: that might be better

threecats: out with it

threecats: I reserve the right to reply with cat pictures if I don’t like the topic

channiehyungie: it’s about jisung

threecats: [image.jpg]

channiehyungie: aaaaand that’s a cat picture

threecats: say something nice about dori

channiehyungie: dori is lovely like a summer day

threecats: hm

threecats: pretty good

threecats: ok you may go on

channiehyungie: I went back and read through what we talked about in the big chat

channiehyungie: about you dating jisung

threecats: what about it?

channiehyungie: I feel like I joined the kids in pressuring you and I wanted to apologize if I crossed any boundaries

channiehyungie: we came down on you pretty hard

channiehyungie: it was absolutely out of love!!

channiehyungie: but uh… we should’ve backed off when you said you weren’t sure and let you take your time instead of going on and on about it

channiehyungie: so I’m sorry for my part in that

threecats: did you mean what you said?

channiehyungie: yes

channiehyungie: I just messed up the timing I think

channiehyungie: I felt really bad about being that huge rock standing between you and jisung

channiehyungie: I still feel bad!!

channiehyungie: I wanted to make it better immediately and that was… too hasty I think?

threecats: I do want to give them 100%

threecats: all of them

threecats: you were right about that

threecats: hyunjin feels unloved by me

threecats: seungmin too even though he doesn’t mind as much

channiehyungie: oh

channiehyungie: that must be hard to manage

threecats: I do like them a lot

threecats: I don’t know why I can’t just say “I love you”

threecats: it would make things easier :/

channiehyungie: it’s ok if it takes you a while to fall in love you know

channiehyungie: everyone moves at their own pace

threecats: “my pace”

channiehyungie: haha exactly!

threecats: I want to say it when I’m sure it’s really what I’m feeling

channiehyungie: have you told them that?

threecats: hyunjin took it as a rejection

channiehyungie: ah

channiehyungie: he falls in love really quickly and he’s very open about his love

channiehyungie: maybe that makes it hard for him to understand how slow going it can be to develop feelings for someone

threecats: maybe I’m just moving way too slowly

threecats: it makes jeongin feel guilty that I love him but not them

threecats: and it makes him feel guilty that I want to wait to move forward with jisung

threecats: he thinks it’s all his fault that I’m denying myself love

threecats: that’s an actual quote

channiehyungie: it’s sweet that he wants you to be loved

threecats: it is

threecats: and I understand why he feels guilty

threecats: he is right

threecats: jeongin is a big reason why I want to slow things down with jisung

threecats: I need to be sure that jeongin will be alright with it

threecats: my head says it’s best this way

channiehyungie: and your heart?

threecats: has loved jisung for years and just wants to be with him

threecats: sorry

threecats: I’m unloading all of this on you

threecats: it must be weird to hear me say these things about your boyfriend

channiehyungie: no!!

channiehyungie: I don’t mind, I’m really glad you feel like we can talk about these things!

channiehyungie: I want to be there for you when you need me

channiehyungie: you need me a lot less than the other kids and sometimes it slips my mind that you need my support as well

channiehyungie: I’d really like it if we could talk more

channiehyungie: about whatever you want

channiehyungie: serious things or funny things, that doesn’t matter

channiehyungie: we’ve been so tense with each other recently and that’s my fault

channiehyungie: I’ll work hard to be a better hyung in the future

threecats: [image.jpg]

channiehyungie: ok sorry

threecats: no!!

threecats: I agree with you

threecats: I just feel awkward now

channiehyungie: it’s a really adorable photo

threecats: soonie will be 10 soon

channiehyungie: that’s amazing

channiehyungie: you both look very cute

threecats: thanks

threecats: I…

threecats: recently I feel like everyone is looking to me for what to do

threecats: but I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing at all

threecats: it’s a lot easier if it’s just sex

channiehyungie: yeah feelings are hard

threecats: I want to snap my fingers and make jeongin feel secure in our relationship

threecats: I know that actually going on dates will help with hyunjinnie

threecats: but I don’t know how I can help innie

channiehyungie: maybe that’s just something he has to figure out for himself with time

threecats: he seems to think the solution is to push me into being with jisung

threecats: and to push himself into being ok with it or at least pretending to be

threecats: hyung what the hell do I do??

channiehyungie: I want to say follow your heart

threecats: :/

channiehyungie: but!!

channiehyungie: I think what you really need is more time

channiehyungie: time to get used to openly being with jeongin

channiehyungie: and time to fall in love with hyunjin and seungmin

channiehyungie: so if that’s what you think would help you the most then I think that’s what you should tell jisung

channiehyungie: he won’t exactly be happy about it, but he did say he’d be willing to wait for you

channiehyungie: I promise to take good care of him until you’re ready

threecats: ok

threecats: I’ll…

threecats: I’ll think about it

threecats: thanks for explaining things

threecats: and for apologizing

threecats: you didn’t cross any boundaries

threecats: or not really strict ones anyway

threecats: I’ll tell you if you are

threecats: but thanks for laying off anyway

channiehyungie: anytime

channiehyungie: text me when you’re almost home

channiehyungie: I’ll make tea for you

channiehyungie: it’s cold outside

threecats: thank you hyung

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

threecats: hey changbin

threecats: do you think you can find out this hajoon guy’s last name?

binniebaby: I was hoping you’d ask that

**[Chat: leader + real leader]**

minnieinnie: I’m coming to bother you

minnieinnie: this has been your 5 minute warning

channiehyungie: ok?

minnieinnie: :)

channiehyungie: I thought you were going to wait for minho to come home??

minnieinnie: I was

minnieinnie: but I’ve been cruelly driven away from my home

minnieinnie: [soundfile.mp3]

channiehyungie: … yeah please warn me next time before I play that on full volume

channiehyungie: changbin almost fell off the chair

minnieinnie: warning: obnoxious hyungs are obnoxiously moaning!!

minnieinnie: which is how I was cruelly driven away from home

minnieinnie: please pretend to care

channiehyungie: you could’ve just put headphones in

minnieinnie: I lost my airpods again >.>

channiehyungie: …

minnieinnie: please tell my secret santa

minnieinnie: and please tell your boyfriend not to make so many noises :(((

channiehyungie: it’s their first time together like that

channiehyungie: you know hyunjinnie and jisungie have been wanting to do it for a while

channiehyungie: let’s cut them some slack

minnieinnie: denied

channiehyungie: I would tell them the same if it was you and minho shouting the house down

minnieinnie: DENIED

minnieinnie: pulling into the garage now btw

channiehyungie: we’re in the usual studio

minnieinnie: you’re always in the studio

channiehyungie :P

minnieinnie: hey hyung

minnieinnie: can we order food

minnieinnie: it might help me overcome my new trauma ;___;

channiehyungie: ... sure innie

minnieinnie: yay ♥

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: so hyunjin’s ass?

hanandonly: *chef’s kiss*

hanandonly: independent surveys have also shown that I’m great at topping

hanandonly: you’re welcome to try the goods anytime |D

channiehyungie: good job baby ♥

channiehyungie: independent maknaes have shown that you were both loud as fuck btw

channiehyungie: [soundfile.mp3]

hanandonly: oopsie ♥

hanandonly: but damn hyunjinnie sounds good

channiehyungie: you both do

channiehyungie: please try not to traumatize innie next time anyway

channiehyungie: I had to buy him a lot of chicken to make up for it

hanandonly: awww I got you a free date with innie out of it!

channiehyungie: changbin is here too

hanandonly: a bonus!

channiehyungie: you’re still afterglowing pretty hard hm?

hanandonly: soooooo hard *_____*

hanandonly: I love youuuuuu ♥♥

hanandonly: and hyunjinniiiiiiiie ♥♥

hanandonly: and his perfect ass *__________________*

channiehyungie: that’s great babe

channiehyungie: I love you too ♥

hanandonly: independent jisungs are very happy to hear this!!

**[Chat: you must be this tall to maknae]**

seungmo: let me teach you an important lesson for life

seungmo: you snooze, you lose

minnieinnie: I get up earlier than you :P

seungmo: it’s a metaphor

seungmo: it means: if you leave the house when minho hyung is about to come home I get all the welcome-back-kisses and you don’t get anything at all

seungmo: the first version is shorter and easier to remember though so better luck next time :)

minnieinnie: !! :(

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

minnieinnie: hyung!!!!

minnieinnie: you aren’t allowed to give seungminnie hyung my kisses!!

minnieinnie: I deserve them!!

minnieinnie: they’re mine ;____;

minnieinnie: ... this is also not our chat

minnieinnie: fml

minnieinnie: let’s pretend this never happened

seungmo: lmao

fairylix: that was so cute though???

fairylix: hyunjin says he’s willing to give you any and all kisses you want

minnieinnie: no thanks

channiehyungie: why isn’t hyunjin sending that himself?

fairylix: his fingers are so pruney the sensors on his phone aren’t letting him type

binniebaby: wow how long did you have your fingers in jisung, hwang hyunjin?? XD

fairylix: hyunjinnie is saying some not so nice things

fairylix: I’m not transcribing that

fairylix: I’m not transcribing that either

fairylix: changbinnie hyung I think your butt is very nice!

littleprince: [soundfile.mp3]

seungmo: that’s my baby

seungmo: roasting his hyung with no regards for tomorrow ♥

binniebaby: hey!! >.<

channiehyungie: sigh

littleprince: [soundfile2.mp3]

seungmo: ♥

minnieinnie: chan hyung I think I need more chicken to forget what hyunjin hyung just said ;____;

minnieinnie: and kisses, minho hyung!!!

threecats: ready and waiting for you ;)

littleprince: [soundfile3.mp3]

minnieinnie: never mind

minnieinnie: I feel sick now

minnieinnie: I don’t want kisses ever again :|

fairylix: hyunjinnie says to send a sad face: :(

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

littleprince: jisung yesterday at 11pm: I can’t sleep with you or innie will be lonely

littleprince: jisung 5 minutes later: never mind he’s in minho hyung’s bed already let’s go

binniebaby: XD

minnieinnie: I am not at liberty to comment without a company lawyer present

threecats: I am at liberty to comment

minnieinnie: no you aren’t

threecats: innie cuddled me all night

minnieinnie: stop it

threecats: baby must have been so lonely without me

threecats: he was very clingy and sweet ♥

minnieinnie: this is slander

fairylix: wait who did seungminnie cuddle with?

seungmo: no one

seungmo: I had a whole bed just for me

seungmo: it was great

littleprince: I told you to just get in with us!

seungmo: babe I love the hell out of you but the things you say while you’re asleep are very disconcerting

seungmo: you’re lucky jisung sleeps like the dead

minnieinnie: minho hyung suddenly whispered “ice cream” in the middle of the night

seungmo: the demon he’s possessed by must be getting hungry

threecats: I’ll eat you first kim seungmin :)

fairylix: seungminnie you can sleep in my bed when you feel lonely!! ♥

binniebaby: ouch

binniebaby: way to kick me out </3

fairylix: I’m sure we can all fit hyung!! ♥

seungmo: it helps that changbin hyung is short

binniebaby: ... I’ll just sleep in jisung’s empty bed I think :|

hanandonly: if you do you should probably change the sheets first

hanandonly: and definitely don’t look under the pillow >.>

binniebaby: never mind

minnieinnie: we need to do an exorcism before anybody can sleep in the room again after the depraved things jisung hyung has done there

littleprince: I’m the depraved things ♥

minnieinnie: WE’RE AWARE

minnieinnie: WE ALL HEARD

littleprince: you’re welcome ♥

minnieinnie: dear secret santa

minnieinnie: please bring the hyungs gags for christmas

hanandonly: I’m sure that’s against the rules :P

fairylix: I don’t care as long as it’s not levanter

**[Chat: SOPA gang]**

minnieinnie: do you think I can get away with gifting copies of miroh?

littleprince: as long as you give them all away this year because yongbokkie will definitely put that in the rules next year

littleprince: and he’ll try to kick you and he has very long legs

minnieinnie: worth it

minnieinnie: I’m glad we’ve released a lot of songs :)

minnieinnie: I’m good until at least ten years from now :)

littleprince: evil ♥

littleprince: so who’s your recipient anyway?

minnieinnie: felix hyung

littleprince: ...

minnieinnie: I’m playing by the rules!!!!

minnieinnie: stop shaking your head at me

minnieinnie: you look dumb with all that foil on your head

littleprince: have you looked in the mirror??

minnieinnie: I know

minnieinnie: I look dumb with all that foil on my head too :/

littleprince: you’ll look very handsome with blond hair later ♥

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

hanandonly: there is mischief going on without me

hanandonly: I can see hyunjin shaking his head at innie through the mirror

hanandonly: give me attention!!

minnieinnie: we all look dumb as hell with all that foil

hanandonly: yes but we look dumb as hell ~together~ ♥

minnieinnie: even worse

seungmo: stop talking about mischief

seungmo: minho hyung just twitched in his sleep

channiehyungie: it’s been 14 hours since he’s been home and he hasn’t done anything to torture me yet

channiehyungie: that’s a new record

hanandonly: he was asleep for like half of those hours though XD

channiehyungie: that has never stopped him before

binniebaby: just say you missed him and go

binniebaby: oww!!!!

binniebaby: don’t worry hyung I’m used to my ships hurting me!!

binniebaby: this won’t stop me!!

binniebaby: owww stop it!!!!!!!

seungmo: are you going to give up before your whole arm is green and blue?

binniebaby: probably not ♥

binniebaby: yah stay away from my nipples you jerk!!!

fairylix: don’t do naughty things where I can’t see ;___;

channiehyungie: he needs to be punished

hanandonly: sexy punishments? :))

channiehyungie: ... I know I ask this a lot

channiehyungie: but how are you always this horny??

hanandonly: talent ♥

littleprince: I appreciate you very much ;)

hanandonly: aww same ♥♥

minnieinnie: I don’t

minnieinnie: you both look especially dumb when you’re smiling like that at each other

hanandonly: as long as we look dumb ~together~ ♥

minnieinnie: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to tell me what you think! ♥♥


	25. the flesh is weak

**[Chat: weekend vlive guild]**

channiehyungie: there’s a box of black latex gloves in my bedside table btw

channiehyungie: in the middle drawer

littleprince: ?

channiehyungie: you know if you want to finger jisung again without your fingers getting pruney after a while

channiehyungie: jisung seems to like the gloves anyway

channiehyungie: I’m sure there’s medical role play on his list somewhere... >.>

channiehyungie: he gets hard on as soon he sees me putting them on

littleprince: omg hyung

channiehyungie: I just wanted to put it out there!!

channiehyungie: you’re welcome to take some anytime

channiehyungie: sorry if I made you feel embarrassed :(

littleprince: no omg

littleprince: my fingers were pruney because we took a really long bath together afterwards

littleprince: I didn’t even get near jisungie’s ass yesterday XD

channiehyungie: oh

channiehyungie: sorry

channiehyungie: ... this is awkward

littleprince: he didn’t tell you?

channiehyungie: he was a little preoccupied telling me about his first time topping

channiehyungie: and how much he loves you

channiehyungie: (and me)

littleprince: I love sappy post-coital jisung ♥

channiehyungie: he’s so funny ♥

channiehyungie: I’m glad you both had a good time yesterday!

channiehyungie: I don’t know if this is weird to say

channiehyungie: but it makes me very happy to see how well the two of you are getting on!

littleprince: :))

channiehyungie: I’m so sorry I scared you last week about having to break up and stuff

channiehyungie: I’m totally rooting for you two ♥

littleprince: aaaah hyuuuung ♥♥

littleprince: jisungie is really lucky to have you!

littleprince: please date me too >.<

channiehyungie: hehe

channiehyungie: how’s your scalp today?

channiehyungie: you went even lighter

channiehyungie: the silver is very pretty

littleprince: it’s fine~

littleprince: I hope stay will like it

littleprince: the stylist noonas gave me a beret so I can hide it until the performance

littleprince: it’s a little itchy though :(

channiehyungie: I’ll give you a scalp massage when you get home

littleprince: !!

littleprince: that sounds so good hyung *_____*

channiehyungie: anytime baby

littleprince: omg

littleprince: you should really date me

littleprince: you’re way too good at this boyfriend thing

littleprince: jisung needs to share these goods >.<

channiehyungie: hehe ♥

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: [screenshot.jpg]

littleprince: I hate him

littleprince: he needs to kiss me pronto

hanandonly: as much as I’d like to make that happen baby

hanandonly: I hope you know that your flirting went riiiiight over his head

littleprince: ugh

littleprince: he’s lucky he’s so cute >.<

hanandonly: I wouldn’t recommend sending him nudes either

hanandonly: he texted me back a paragraph of very well thought out pointers on my posing and lighting yesterday

littleprince: that’s your own fault though

littleprince: you deserve each other

hanandonly: I know ♥♥

“What are you guys doing?” Felix asks as he dramatically flops on top of Seungmin’s legs.

Seungmin “oofs” loudly but obediently holds still until Felix has found a position he likes. With his head on Seungmin’s lap, Felix happily wriggles and smiles up at him until Seungmin starts petting his hair.

“Got7 is on Music Core today,” Seungmin explains. “Hyunjin is about to do the interview.”

“I bet Jinyoung-sunbaenim is going to make him blush through his make-up,” Jeongin comments around a mouthful of chips.

“He’s probably sweated through his shirt already.”

“What a loser!”

“Why are we bullying Hyunjinnie?” Felix asks sleepily. Seungmin has the absolute best hands for hair petting in the group.

“Our youngest thinks Hyunjin needs to be taken down a notch.”

Jeongin aggressively pops more snacks into his mouth. “He’s too beautiful. It’s rude.”

Seungmin and Felix share a meaningful look while Jeongin keeps violently chomping. On screen, Hyunjin appears with his co-hosts.

“Minju is very pretty,” Seungmin says casually.

“Who? Ugh, look at this asshole and his stupid little hat.”

Felix muffles his giggles into Seungmin’s sweater. 

“Yeah, how dare he,” Seungmin agrees wryly.

Jeongin doesn’t reply, too busy staring at his pretty hyung on the screen.

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: hey baby

hanandonly: need you to get something to make the rounds around skz

littleprince: hannie I don’t think anyone actually believed that chan hyung’s come tastes like champagne >.>

hanandonly: oh well

hanandonly: can’t blame a man for trying to get his hyung some blowjobs ♥

littleprince: you just want minchan to happen :P

hanandonly: don’t we all *____*

hanandonly: anyway it’s not about that this time

hanandonly: I need you to inform the others that minho hyung and I decided to table any discussion about us dating until the new year when we’ll reevaluate how we feel about things

littleprince: wtf

littleprince: baby are you ok?

hanandonly: yup ♥

littleprince: I can’t believe he rejected you again!!

hanandonly: he didn’t!

hanandonly: it’s a decision we made together

littleprince: :(

hanandonly: I want him to be enthusiastic about dating me, not worried

hanandonly: we had a really good talk

hanandonly: he was completely open and vulnerable with me

hanandonly: and it was nice to actually confess in person

hanandonly: I’m feeling really good about things right now :))

hanandonly: so please don’t start blaming yourself or hatching up a plan to get us together!!

littleprince :((

littleprince: and you’re really ok?

hanandonly: yeah!

hanandonly: I’ve got two gorgeous, talented boyfriends who think I’m hot shit

hanandonly: how could I not be ok? ♥

littleprince: I love you!! ♥♥

littleprince: you’re gorgeous and talented too

littleprince: and you have a cute butt

hanandonly: if you come to my room I’ll let you touch it

hanandonly: we can pretend you need to heal my broken heart or something ;)

littleprince: what about innie?

hanandonly: went to the gym with the muscle bros

hanandonly: if you’re quick I’ll even tell you about the tragically beautiful kiss minho hyung gave me before he left~

hanandonly: oh when will my prince with his horse dick come?

littleprince: ...

hanandonly: fine you bore

hanandonly: no roleplay then

hanandonly: but maybe I can interest you in something else?

hanandonly: [image.jpg]

littleprince: oh

littleprince: won’t that hurt?

hanandonly: guess we’ll find out

hanandonly: so are you coming?

hanandonly: hyunjinnie?

hanandonly: oh hello baby ♥

**[Chat: #1 most likely to end up in an air fryer]**

threecats: what are you doing tuesday after rehearsal?

littleprince: go home and glare at seungminnie if he orders late night snacks :/

threecats: wrong answer

threecats: you’re going on a date with me

threecats: dress casual

threecats: something you don’t mind potentially getting a little dirty

littleprince: omg

littleprince: hyung that’s so unromantic XD

threecats: I’ll romance you the day after tomorrow

threecats: need to save it all for that ;)

littleprince: I’m really looking forward to it!!

littleprince: thank you hyung ♥♥

threecats: of course baby ♥

**[Chat: people who room with lee minho]**

littleprince: [screenshot.jpg]

littleprince: I’m being romanced!!

littleprince: ugh he’s such a smooth motherfucker

seungmo: try not to climb him in public

littleprince: no promises ♥

seungmo: that’s my boy ♥

littleprince: :*

**[Chat: cuties from room #3]**

minnieinnie: wtf happened to your sheets?!

minnieinnie: that’s not blood right

minnieinnie: I’m scared to touch it

hanandonly: it’s candle wax

hanandonly: as a good roommate and even better hyung I made sure to pull the blankets over any bodily fluids ♥

hanandonly: you’re welcome ♥

minnieinnie: I’m scared to ask

hanandonly: you’ve never heard about wax play?

hanandonly: come on innie

hanandonly: I know you’re a little kinky

minnieinnie: you know nothing

hanandonly: I know that you want to tie minho hyung up ;)

hanandonly: do you even know what you want to do after that?

minnieinnie: kiss him mostly

minnieinnie: kissing is nice

hanandonly: kissing is super nice!!

hanandonly: you don’t want to fuck him?

hanandonly: he’d let you, you know

minnieinnie: yeah...

minnieinnie: I don’t think I want that right now

minnieinnie: hyung says we can go as fast or as slow as I want

minnieinnie: I like slow for now

hanandonly: couldn’t be me

hanandonly: I feel like getting laid has made me more horny not less >.>

minnieinnie: I’m just glad I don’t have to wake up to you jerking off in the middle of the night anymore

hanandonly: hey!!

hanandonly: there are people who think it’s very sexy when I touch myself I’ll have you know!!

minnieinnie: not me

hanandonly: I’m sexy

minnieinnie: nope

hanandonly: say I’m sexy

minnieinnie: never

hanandonly: the sexiest hyung you have

minnieinnie: definitely not

hanandonly: you little brat

hanandonly: you better start running now

minnieinnie: you’ll never catch me!!

hanandonly: aaaaah!!!

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

threecats: in light of recent events

threecats: it’s time for sex ed!!

threecats: part 5?

binniebaby: yup

threecats: my #1 student ♥

binniebaby: ♥

channiehyungie: I can feel a headache coming on

threecats: that’s because you work too much and sleep too little

channiehyungie: thank you dr lee

hanandonly: oh hey that’s on my list too :)

channiehyungie: I knew it!!

hanandonly: #25 :)

channiehyungie: you’re still adding to it??

hanandonly: what can I say

hanandonly: I’m a curious person :)

seungmo: ignoring those two

seungmo: why are we doing this again?

seungmo: I think at this point we’re all well aware of how to have sex

threecats: you would think so but you definitely aren’t!!

threecats: seungmin please post all questions relating to condoms

seungmo: yeah, there aren't any

threecats: ... what do you mean there aren’t any??

seungmo: there weren’t that many questions in the first place!

seungmo: all I’ve got left is 3 “questions” about sex between you and chan hyung

seungmo: and one artistic rendition of what I think is supposed to be chan hyung naked

hanandonly: what do you mean you “think”?

seungmo: his dick is bigger than he's tall

hanandonly: that's my man alright! ♥

channiehyungie: sigh

threecats: you little wankers with your cum fetishes need to be careful about STIs ok

threecats: that stuff is nasty

threecats: don’t get sick or I’ll kill you

fairylix: hyung loves us ♥

threecats: use a condom when you’re having sex or there won’t be love for you ever again

fairylix: eeek ok >.<

threecats: honestly I should’ve made you all use condoms for blowjobs as well

threecats: the mind is willing but the flesh is weak

threecats: I just fucking love sucking cock ;___;

threecats: it’s a curse

channiehyungie: I’m sure it’s all fine minho-yah

channiehyungie: the kids were all virgins anyway

channiehyungie: and changbinnie and I got tested after our last relationships ended

channiehyungie: there’s only an extremely small chance that one of us would’ve picked something up somewhere

threecats: we should’ve made everyone get tested before they started fucking anyway

threecats: I should’ve insisted on it :/

channiehyungie: hey don’t worry about it

channiehyungie: we’re due for health checkups in january anyway

channiehyungie: I’ll tell management to put STI screens on the list

channiehyungie: we can say it’s a precaution for when the ban’s up in spring

threecats: yeah that would be good I think

threecats: I’m clean btw

threecats: I get tested every 3 months

threecats: I’ll put the latest results on my bed

threecats: you shouldn’t just blindly trust someone’s word for it, not when it comes to your health

channiehyungie: it’s going to be fine!!

threecats: hm :/

threecats: just use a condom when you’re fucking ok

threecats: not just for STI prevention though I repeat this is seriously important if you aren’t absolutely 100% sure about your partner’s health status

threecats: it also makes clean up much easier

hanandonly: that sounds hot though

hanandonly: coming inside and feeling it drip out *_______*

hanandonly: that’s #11 in case anyone’s counting

hanandonly: cough bang chan cough

channiehyungie: I don’t think you ever have to worry about being too subtle baby

hanandonly: well that’s a relief! :)

threecats: you’re welcome to try douching your asshole for an hour jisung

threecats: I’m not a fan

minnieinnie: must you be so crass :((

threecats: I do if I want to keep you all safe

threecats: promise me that you’ll at least wrap it if it’s going in someone’s ass

threecats: and obviously change condoms if you’re switching partners

threecats: you don’t want to trade gut bacteria with someone else

threecats: I hope you all know better than to go ass to mouth anyway

threecats: go wash out your mouth after you’ve rimmed someone, then you can do all the kissing you want

threecats: or just use dental dams

threecats: I’m sure chan hyung has some you can steal

binniebaby: after hearing all of this I don’t think anyone will want to have sex for a long time

hanandonly: you would be wrong :P

hanandonly: what did hyunjinnie do that brought this on anyway?

hanandonly: don’t think we didn’t notice you coming back from your date~ :))

fairylix: you’ve been suspiciously quiet hyunjinnie ;)

littleprince: tsk

littleprince: you’re all acting like it’s such a crime to want to eat your boyfriend’s come out of your not-yet-but-soon-to-be boyfriend’s ass

littleprince: it’s your loss

minnieinnie: I’m judging you so hard hyung

littleprince: don’t worry baby

littleprince: I love your bad habits too ♥

minnieinnie: </3

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: so

hanandonly: #6

littleprince: I know ;______;

littleprince: I’ll ask minho hyung if he has any ideas

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

threecats: can I interest you in playing Santa’s little helper?

binniebaby: I’M NOT THAT SHORT!!!

threecats: ...

threecats: Santa’s entirely normal-sized helper

threecats: a little touchy today changbin-ah?

binniebaby: let’s not talk about my blue balls ok :|

binniebaby: though if there’s a way for you to make kim seungmin regret being born it would be appreciated

threecats: you sure you don’t want to talk about those balls?

binniebaby: ugh

binniebaby: I was in the shower with felix earlier today

binniebaby: he was so relaxed

binniebaby: just about melting against me

binniebaby: and then he asks if I want to play with his ass

binniebaby: I almost came right then and there

threecats: understandable

threecats: he still won’t let you fuck him?

binniebaby: I think he’s scared I’ll think it’s gross

binniebaby: that he’s gross

binniebaby: and of course that it’ll hurt

binniebaby: showering together definitely helped

binniebaby: not that I’m not fucking ecstatic about making him come in my hand or having him rub off against me

binniebaby: but that he wants me inside him and won’t let himself have that because he’s nervous that _I_ won’t like it...

binniebaby: when just thinking about being with him is enough to drive me crazy

binniebaby: I want all of him, always

threecats: ok go back to why you hate seungmin

threecats: you’re going to get me hard

binniebaby: aww poor hyung ;)

binniebaby: none of your boys will ram you?

threecats: I’m an independent man with a drawer full of dildos

threecats: speak quick or I’ll pull one of them out

binniebaby: hot

threecats: changbin :|

threecats: playing with felix’ ass in the shower remember?

binniebaby: right!

binniebaby: so at first I was just kind of petting his hole, just to get him used to what it feels like to be touched there

binniebaby: he really liked that

binniebaby: pushed back against my hand

binniebaby: whined into my ear about how good it felt, much he wanted me

binniebaby: we didn’t have lube so I used some conditioner

binniebaby: fuck he’s so tight

binniebaby: and so responsive

binniebaby: even just fucking him with one finger was heavenly

binniebaby: this beautiful man shivering against me, clutching at my shoulders to keep himself standing

binniebaby: I was about to drop down to my knees and make him come in my mouth

binniebaby: and then the fucking door flies open and seungmin yells “taaa!”

threecats: ... he has excellent timing, you have to give him that

binniebaby: I don’t have to give him anything but a mercifully quick death

binniebaby: felix was so jumpy afterwards that he said we should just stop

binniebaby: so we finished our shower with cold water

binniebaby: which is the second reason kim seungmin needs to die

binniebaby: if you were my friend you would help me dig his grave

threecats: I am your friend and I’ll do you one better

threecats: I just bought this lovely little vibrating cock ring

threecats: I was going to try it on hyunjinnie because he’s so pretty when he gets overwhelmed

threecats: but I guess it’s time to find out how long seungminnie can keep his composure before he begs me to let him come

threecats: talk to you later changbinnie ♥

binniebaby: wait didn’t you need something from me?

binniebaby: about secret santa?

binniebaby: hyung?

binniebaby: well have fun getting laid then

binniebaby: glad at least one of us is :/

**[Chat: 97One]**

channiehyungie: the therapist just got back to me

channiehyungie: my first session is wednesday morning our time

hanandonly: omg

hanandonly: that’s good news!

channiehyungie: I think I’m freaking out a little bit

channiehyungie: maybe

channiehyungie: um

channiehyungie: will you be back soon?

channiehyungie: I could really use a hug

hanandonly: asdflkjadfjl running!

hanandonly: I love you!!

hanandonly: good job on asking for help!!

hanandonly: I’ll be right with you baby ♥♥

hanandonly: as soon as this fucking elevator finally moves ffs

hanandonly: might need protection from changbin hyung though

hanandonly: I just shoved our drinks and shit in his arms and ran away >.>

channiehyungie: it’s really just a little bit of nervousness!!

channiehyungie: you didn’t have to hurry!!

hanandonly: elevator is moving!!

hanandonly: cuddles are imminent!! ♥

hanandonly: whoops changbin hyung is trying to call me

hanandonly: looks like death is imminent too >.<

**[Chat: aussie cat + korean cat]**

threecats: hey yongbokkie

threecats: if you’re worried about sex being messy I have a suggestion for you


	26. seo changbin's very good, extremely awesome, supremely excellent week

**Monday**

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

binniebaby: the hawk is in the nest

binniebaby: I repeat: the hawk is in the nest

binniebaby: hyung

binniebaby: minho hyung :(

binniebaby: you suck :((

threecats: I do suck

threecats: very well in fact

threecats: which I was just about to demonstrate on seungminnie

threecats: talk quick or I’ll go back to it

binniebaby: hyung I got you the goods!!

threecats: why didn’t you just say that?!

binniebaby: I’ve always wanted to be a secret agent :((

binniebaby: check your email

binniebaby: you owe me now ♥

threecats: fine

threecats: good work agent

threecats: I’ll pay you later

threecats: I need to go back to work now :)

binniebaby: sucking seungminnie isn’t work

threecats: oh it is

threecats: it’s a hard job but someone has to do it ;)

threecats: not that you would know of course

threecats: how are those blue balls doing? ♥

binniebaby: damn you

threecats: :*

**[Chat: I’m not ok, boomer]**

littleprince: I love mondays

littleprince: [image.jpg]

hanandonly: huh

hanandonly: that’s impressive

fairylix: lolol

minnieinnie: seungminnie hyung looks both dead and happy about it

minnieinnie: what did you do?

littleprince: nothing ♥

littleprince: minho hyung sucked minnie’s soul out via his dick ♥

littleprince: it was great or so I’m told

minnieinnie: eek

fairylix: aww you weren’t invited?

littleprince: mondays are for 2min dates after dekira!

littleprince: which I am completely fine with because I’m an independent man who doesn’t need no one and I’m completely fine spending time on my own ♥♥

hanandonly: you came to me demanding affection two hours ago

minnieinnie: you forced me to cuddle you until I almost suffocated

fairylix: you spent half an hour whining about not getting enough kisses today

littleprince: tsk

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

threecats: alright

threecats: I am ready to pay you now

binniebaby: fuck yes!!

threecats: ...

threecats: what do you want to hear about?

binniebaby: ah~

binniebaby: there are so many options~

binniebaby: banging mr bang

binniebaby: making the maknae tremble

binniebaby: squishing in with seungjin

threecats: why do these all sound like porn titles

binniebaby: I’m a poet :)

threecats: *perv

binniebaby: your disapproval can’t touch me today :))

binniebaby: I heard you finally kissed our little squirrel

binniebaby: anything you want to tell me about that? :))))

threecats: not a lot to say unfortunately

threecats: loved kissing him, would do it again

threecats: but we’re still keeping away from each other until the new year

threecats: until then I have to contend with platonic ass grabbing </3

binniebaby: very platonic

threecats: aww baby do you feel neglected?

threecats: I’ll play with your ass whenever you want ♥

binniebaby: you’re a dirty old man

threecats: yongbokkie has a cute ass too

threecats: plus he’s very obedient

threecats: I do so appreciate obedient men in my bed

threecats: sure his dick is pretty small

threecats: but I’m sure I can find a way to work with that

binniebaby: keep your paws of my poor little baby

threecats: so possessive, changbin-ah!

binniebaby: you would completely overwhelm him

threecats: that might be so

threecats: but there’s nothing more beautiful than watching a strong, confident man get reduced to tears from the pleasure coursing through him

threecats: you will find that out very soon

threecats: until then however you still have a wish free

threecats: so what will it be changbin?

threecats: your beloved minchan?

binniebaby: actually

binniebaby: have you ever fucked seungminnie?

binniebaby: with you on top I mean

threecats: penetrating him?

threecats: no

threecats: neither has hyunjin for that matter

threecats: seungmin isn’t really interesting in bottoming

binniebaby: what a pity :/

threecats: is that what _you’re_ interested in?

threecats: fucking seungminnie?

threecats: you do like holding him and playing with him

binniebaby: he’s cute

binniebaby: I like cute things

threecats: obviously

binniebaby: hyung is cute too

threecats: ...

binniebaby: omg just take the compliment

threecats: are you trying to flirt with me?

threecats: or are you trying to butter me up so I will tell you more scandalous stuff?

binniebaby: tell me about the best fuck you had in recent memory

threecats: ooooh touchy

threecats: let me think

threecats: a few days ago I stayed late at the company

threecats: hyunjin wanted to work on a cover dance, and he asked me to help him iron out some awkward bits

threecats: have you ever seen the choreography for _criminal_?

binniebaby: from taemin sunbaenim?

threecats: yeah

threecats: it starts with his hands tied before he rips the cuffs off with his teeth

threecats: so hyunjin had me tie him up for every run through

threecats: looking into my eyes and licking his lips while I’m wrapping silk around his wrists

threecats: there weren’t any awkward bits he couldn’t have taken care of by himself

threecats: so after the third time he’d danced for me I tied him up but didn’t turn on the music

threecats: he looked so smug

threecats: the little tease

threecats: I made him sit down in the camera’s blind spot, right against the mirror

threecats: I only opened his pants enough to take his cock out

threecats: he got hard quickly in my hands, all flushed and happy and still with his hands tied in front of him

threecats: so I let go of him and stepped back

threecats: he’s a bit of an exhibitionist

binniebaby: he’s beautiful

threecats: he is

threecats: I wanted to ride him until that smile slipped off his face, tease him in return until he would be begging me to untie him so he could touch me in return

threecats: but I didn’t have any lube on me

binniebaby: ... that’s unexpected

threecats: well

threecats: there had been an unexpected encounter with seungmin in the third floor bathroom earlier that day

threecats: so I knew I was loose enough to take him easily, but not with nothing to ease the slide

threecats: I was thinking about tucking him back into his pants and continuing things at home instead

threecats: then he licked his lips again

threecats: I went to stand over him

threecats: my hips level with his face

threecats: I asked him if this was what he wanted

threecats: “fuck my mouth, hyung”

threecats: he took me all the way from the start

binniebaby: fuck

threecats: I held him in place with a hand in his hair and slowly pushed in and out of his clever little mouth

threecats: he took it so easily, even when I went faster, even when my hips stuttered

threecats: he usually likes to grasp at my hips, to pull me tighter to him, to set the pace

threecats: he can be so impatient

threecats: but this time with his hands quite literally tied he had to submit to my rhythm

threecats: so I tried to go as slow as I could for as long as possible

threecats: and then when I was just about to come I pulled out and spilled all over his face like he’d been begging me forever

binniebaby: fuck

binniebaby: FUCK

threecats: I told him not to lick it off

threecats: to keep his hands right where they were and to keep his hips down

threecats: and then I jerked him off just how he likes it, tight and fast and just a little bit rough

threecats: he came gasping and shivering and desperately trying to be good for me and not move from his position

threecats: he completely ruined the ties with his come

threecats: I wanted to lick him clean and kiss him afterwards so he could taste himself

threecats: but I knew I shouldn’t

threecats: so I cleaned him up and untied his hands and held them until the car came to take us home

threecats: he fell asleep without even taking his clothes off

threecats: seungmin says my dick works better than valerian

threecats: so

threecats: in case you need help falling asleep... ;)

binniebaby: ngh

binniebaby: I think I’m fine

threecats: payment rendered?

binniebaby: yup

binniebaby: paid in full

binniebaby: talk to you later

threecats: have fun jerking off ♥

binniebaby: fuck you

threecats: whatever you need to think about ♥♥

binniebaby: nnnngh

**Tuesday**

“That’s good, baby,” Hyunjin murmurs. He gently brushes Felix’ hair back so he can have a better look at those red lips stretched around hard flesh. “Do you think you can take a bit more?”

Hyunjin greedily watches as Felix pushes himself down another half an inch before he pauses. Wide, teary eyes look up pleadingly at Hyunjin.

“Too much?” Hyunjin asks sympathetically.

Felix nods awkwardly. He pulls back almost as slowly as he went down until at last his mouth is free for Hyunjin to press soothing kisses to.

“It’s hard,” Felix whispers like a secret.

Hyunjin kisses him again, deeper this time, tasting salt on his tongue. Felix’ hands are warm and comforting in their explorations of Hyunjin’s naked torso, petting along his waist and hips in big strokes as they pant against each other. Hyunjin holds him close, never relinquishing his grip on Felix’ soft hair, always relishing in Felix’ easy submission. He breaks their kiss with one last cheeky lick to Felix’ swollen lower lip. It burns with heat under his tongue.

“Watch me,” Hyunjin says. It’s unnecessary. Felix couldn’t rip his gaze away if he wanted, staring in amazement as Hyunjin turns from him and sucks Changbin’s hard cock back into his mouth.

“Oh god,” Changbin gasps out when Hyunjin’s thick lips meet his groin. His hands clench tightly around the headboard as he desperately tries to keep himself from thrusting up into wet heat.

“How’s it feel?” Felix asks.

“So good,” Changbin says emphatically. Hyunjin pulls back and licks his lips obscenely. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Felix giggles, hugging Hyunjin from behind and kissing his neck. He looks so happy. “Do you want Hyunjinnie to make you come now?”

“You don’t want to practice more?” Changbin isn’t sure what he wants more, to finally spill into Hyunjin’s heavenly mouth or to keep watching as his cute boyfriend tries to take more and more of his cock under Hyunjin’s tender guidance.

“Next time,” Felix shrugs. Then he adds shyly: “My jaw is kind of sore now.”

Hyunjin gives him a short kiss for that before he turns to Changbin. “You can touch me now.”

His impish smile is the last thing Changbin sees before he closes his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure.

(He doesn’t manage to loosen his hands from the headboard before he comes, gasping and trembling and holding on for dear life.

“Good boy,” Hyunjin teases when he helps Changbin stretch his cramped fingers later.)

**Wednesday**

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: minho hyung says we’re nasty little punks

littleprince: but I think he was impressed

littleprince: anyway he suggests these

littleprince: [link]

hanandonly: huh

hanandonly: they go inside?

littleprince: yup

hanandonly: ... do you think you can ask if he’s used them before and how it felt?

hanandonly: and then tell me in extremely detailed detail >.>

littleprince: I thought you didn’t want to talk about minsung until next year :|

hanandonly: is it really talking about minsung if I jerk off while thinking about minho hyung?

littleprince: yes

hanandonly: ...

hanandonly: will you ask anyway?

littleprince: yup

hanandonly: love you!! ♥

hanandonly: also ordering some right now

hanandonly: so start thinking about who you want us to do #6 with~

hanandonly: and don’t just say “stray kids” again!!

littleprince: but that’s who I want to do it with :((

hanandonly: then good luck getting the half of the group you’re not dating yet to fuck you

hanandonly: and also me

hanandonly: good luck getting minho hyung and felix to fuck anyone period

littleprince: let a man dream >.<

littleprince: have you recently watched lix on stage? *_______*

littleprince: there’s a top inside him I’m sure

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: in his ass

hanandonly: and the top is seo changbin

littleprince: :P

hanandonly: sorry baby but lix screams pillow princess to me

hanandonly: he won’t go from needing you to teach him how to suck dick to railing you anytime soon

littleprince: meh

littleprince: it’ll happen at some point and my ass will be ready ♥

hanandonly: loving that optimism!!

hanandonly: let’s keep our thinking to the present anyway

hanandonly: delivery is going to take 4-6 weeks

hanandonly: so good luck getting all of stray kids to fuck us in less than two months

littleprince: I love a good challenge

hanandonly: *an impossible challenge

littleprince: oh ye of little faith

**[Chat: council of elders]**

threecats: hyung are you ok?

threecats: you seem distracted

channiehyungie: oh

channiehyungie: sorry

channiehyungie: I’ll pay more attention

threecats: not what I meant

threecats: your dancing is fine

threecats: a little unenthusiastic maybe but it doesn’t really matter for rehearsal today

channiehyungie: sorry

threecats: anything on your mind?

channiehyungie: I don’t know

channiehyungie: what do you do when you need to get out of your head?

threecats: dance

channiehyungie: yeah that’s not working for me

channiehyungie: definitely not today

threecats: get someone to fuck me

channiehyungie: :/

threecats: you asked!

threecats: I can cover for you if you want to sneak away with jisung

channiehyungie: no I wouldn’t want to use him like that

threecats: I mean

threecats: if you just want to work off some stress you could

threecats: you know

channiehyungie: ?

threecats: I can help you

threecats: I don’t mind being used

channiehyungie: minho no

threecats: ... yeah that was out of bounds

threecats: sorry

threecats: I don’t know why I said that

channiehyungie: I don’t want to use you

threecats: let’s just forget about it

threecats: I know you don’t want me

channiehyungie: you’re misunderstanding me

channiehyungie: I don’t want to _use_ you

channiehyungie: it’s not about wanting you or not wanting you

threecats: it’s fine

threecats: you don’t need to explain

threecats: I hope you’ll feel better soon

threecats: maybe try bumming some smokes from changbin or something

threecats: I’m sure whatever you’re thinking about so hard will be alright

threecats: fighting!

**[Chat: 97One]**

channiehyungie: we need to talk about minho

hanandonly: I completely agree

hanandonly: that voice crack was all his fault

channiehyungie: what?

hanandonly: he grabbed my ass while I was singing!!

channiehyungie: oh you’re not immune to that yet?

channiehyungie: he’s always grabbing your ass though

hanandonly: not while I’m singing!! >.<

channiehyungie: I don’t think there is a force on earth or in jyp that can stop minho’s hand from gravitating to your butt baby

channiehyungie: sorry

hanandonly: well!!

hanandonly: it’s a particularly great butt or so I’m told

hanandonly: so I guess he can be excused

hanandonly: as long as he doesn’t try spanking me while I’m singing :|

channiehyungie: I’m sure he’ll understand that little restriction if you tell him

hanandonly: whoooo

hanandonly: good job hyung!!

hanandonly: we talked and solved the problem like adults

hanandonly: yay for us!!

hanandonly: celebratory blowjobs this evening? :))

channiehyungie: that wasn’t exactly what I wanted to talk about though

hanandonly: so no blowjobs? ;____;

channiehyungie: ...

hanandonly: shutting up now

channiehyungie: minho asked me if I was ok and offered his body for me to work my stress off with

channiehyungie: I told him I didn’t want to use him

channiehyungie: I think I offended him

hanandonly: I see

hanandonly: do you want the horny reply or the thoughtful reply?

hanandonly: I actually have more than one horny reply if you’re interested

channiehyungie: ... sure

channiehyungie: let’s hear it

hanandonly: FUCK THAT’S HOT

channiehyungie: yeah that’s about what I expected

hanandonly: if you fuck him please at least film it for me *______*

hanandonly: and also for changbinnie hyung

hanandonly: omg that would solve my secret santa problem right away

hanandonly: two horny birds, one stone!!

hanandonly: felix will be proud of me and my superior gift giving and everything will be great :))

channiehyungie: and the thoughtful answer?

hanandonly: something something minho hyung offering himself up like a sacrifice something something low self worth something something feelings for you

hanandonly: uh

hanandonly: sorry I guess I only have horny replies for you after all

hanandonly: I’ll try to play the thoughtful boyfriend later baby :*

hanandonly: possibly after I’ve jerked off >.>

channiehyungie: that’s very in character of you

hanandonly: if you keep your expectations low it’s easier to be positively surprised!!

hanandonly: just obviously not now

hanandonly: I am but a low life that wants to watch his hyungs have sex |D

**[Chat: racharacharaprap]**

hanandonly: bro

hanandonly: fucking minchan I swear

binniebaby: asdflkjaslkdfa

binniebaby: minchan!!

binniebaby: what happened???

hanandonly: nothing really

hanandonly: just fucking minchan

binniebaby: wtf

hanandonly: I can’t tell you more than that

binniebaby: then why would you tell me anything at all??

hanandonly: I don’t like suffering alone ;____;

binniebaby: you brat!!!!

hanandonly: ♥

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: wait you distracted me with minchan

hanandonly: was hyung right that you feel stressed?

hanandonly: do you need anything baby?

hanandonly: I’m here for you :* :* :*

hanandonly: that’s three kisses for you because I don’t just like you too much, I like you three much!!! ♥

channiehyungie: jisung-ah

hanandonly: yup?

channiehyungie: I love you

hanandonly: samesies!! ♥♥

hanandonly: now talk

hanandonly: are you ok?

hanandonly: if it’s about therapy

hanandonly: I’d like to note that I didn’t forget about your appointment, I just figured you would come to me if and when you wanted to talk about anything

hanandonly: I don’t really want to talk about my sessions most of the time >.>

hanandonly: I’m happy to listen any time though!! ♥

channiehyungie: I know

channiehyungie: I don’t want to talk either

channiehyungie: at least not yet

channiehyungie: there’s a lot of stuff going on inside my head

channiehyungie: not that it went bad or anything

channiehyungie: it was good!!

channiehyungie: we’re talking again next week

channiehyungie: she’s given me a lot to think about

channiehyungie: she says I need to be patient because these things take time

hanandonly: ugh I hate that

hanandonly: my therapist tells me that all the time

channiehyungie: I think she’s right

hanandonly: of course she’s right!!

hanandonly: doesn’t mean it isn’t annoying as fuck

hanandonly: why must she always be right ;____;

hanandonly: you’re pretty good at being patient though

channiehyungie: I hope so

hanandonly: my talented baby :*

hanandonly: hey look in the mirror I’m smooching you from the other end of the room!!

hanandonly: oh shit innie saw

hanandonly: how can he make his face look that grossed out

hanandonly: if his muscles suddenly freeze like that we’re stuck with the ugliest maknae ever

hanandonly: ha!!

hanandonly: I made you laugh

channiehyungie: let’s go back to work baby

hanandonly: can’t read

hanandonly: looked at the prettiest smile

hanandonly: blinded forever!!! ♥♥♥

channiehyungie: you’re ridiculous

hanandonly: I’m _your_ ridiculous ♥♥♥

**Thursday**

**[Chat: stream I Can’t Stop Me]**

fairylix: you nasty little exhibitionist ♥

hanandonly: you kinky little virgin ♥

fairylix: I can’t believe you were cockwarming chan hyung while changbinnie hyung was in the room!!

hanandonly: oh that

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: that was nice :))

hanandonly: don’t try to tell me changbin hyung didn’t like it

fairylix: of course he liked it >.<

hanandonly: it was really nice that he told me to go for it ♥

hanandonly: really generous even though we were kind of behind with work

hanandonly: then again he did get off on it...

fairylix: so what :P

fairylix: you’re hot

fairylix: so’s chan hyung

hanandonly: so are you ♥

fairylix: ♥

fairylix: did you feel better afterward?

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: wasn’t really anxious, just kind of fidgety?

hanandonly: sometimes it really helps when I don’t have to think about anything and can just concentrate on keeping hyung warm in my mouth

hanandonly: like, it calms me right down?

hanandonly: I know it’s kind of weird but honestly I like it a lot

hanandonly: today was the first time I had someone watching me though

hanandonly: thought it’d be distracting but it actually wasn’t at all

hanandonly: when I looked over at changbinnie hyung he just kind of smiled at me?

hanandonly: like in encouragement?

hanandonly: so I guess watching me cram cock in my mouth only served to add to our friendship :))

fairylix: do you do it a lot?

fairylix: changbinnie hyung said chan hyung just kept on working

fairylix: couldn’t be me >///<

hanandonly: yeah but you’re a sensitive baby

hanandonly: and my beef is a workaholic ♥

fairylix: your beef??

hanandonly: yeah

hanandonly: you know, like bf?

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

fairylix: acceptable names for your lover:

fairylix: darling, honey, baby, sweet thing, love

seungmo: _mate_

channiehyungie: seungminnie -.-

littleprince: babyfox!

minnieinnie: no

fairylix: unacceptable names for your lover: beef

fairylix: @hanandonly

hanandonly: your lack of imagination is disappointing as always young padawan

littleprince: wtf I’m not beef

hanandonly: of course not baby ♥

hanandonly: chan hyung is beef!

hanandonly: you’re chicken

channiehyungie: wait why am I beef?

hanandonly: BF = beef

hanandonly: it’s like none of you know your memes!!

hanandonly: smh

littleprince: lix is chick though

fairylix: chick chick!

hanandonly: hm

hanandonly: understandable

hanandonly: what do you want to be honey crumb?

binniebaby: “honey crumb” asdflkasdfljk

seungmo: minho hyung lovingly calls him “that tree branch I’m dating”

threecats: tall people are rude

threecats: you better not keep growing hwang hyunjin!!

littleprince: I’m sorry??

minnieinnie: hyung I’ve heard you on more than one occasion talk about how you want to climb him like a particularly well-grown tree

threecats: I have no memory of this

minnieinnie: you also said you wanted to take a ride on his disco stick

binniebaby: wow XD

binniebaby: were you drunk??

threecats: those are lyrics ok

threecats: lady gaga is a queen

littleprince: you’re welcome to take a ride anytime hyung ♥

seungmo: I am in awe and shock at your libido

seungmo: we had sex literally an hour ago

littleprince: what can I say

littleprince: my heart is full of love

littleprince: I’d like my ass to be full too ♥

threecats: still not taking you raw

littleprince: damn

channiehyungie: oh right!

channiehyungie: I got the STI screens approved

channiehyungie: health checks first week of january

hanandonly: yay!

hanandonly: creampies for everyone!!

channiehyungie: not for you if you keep calling me beef

hanandonly: but you’re my beefcake baby!! ;____;

channiehyungie: nope

hanandonly: damn

hanandonly: you never let me have any fun </3

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

littleprince: speaking of fun

littleprince: what’s up with you and innie?

hanandonly: ... that’s a weird way to proposition me >.>

littleprince: the two of you are acting funny

littleprince: it’s mostly just you though

hanandonly: well!!

hanandonly: I was thinking that we're going to be sharing boyfriends soon

hanandonly: if everything goes according to plan anyway

hanandonly: so he’ll be like my brother-in-law in a matter of weeks

hanandonly: my boyfriend-in-law!!

hanandonly: that makes us practically family

hanandonly: and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

littleprince: ...

littleprince: please don’t say anything like that ever again

littleprince: that was horrifying

hanandonly: I get no appreciation around here :(

littleprince: not for your weird pseudo-incestuous fantasies

hanandonly: :P

hanandonly: I'm just trying to look at jeongin and see if there's more than "cute roommate" for me

hanandonly: that would make it easier for chan hyung and minho hyung

littleprince: that’s new

hanandonly: yeah

littleprince: so do you want to date him too? jeonginnie?

hanandonly: I don’t know

hanandonly: maybe, maybe not

hanandonly: I think I’d definitely be down to fuck though

hanandonly: he has a cute butt

hanandonly: and I’m very interested in those new muscles on his arms

littleprince: mmmh same

hanandonly: hey

hanandonly: do you think we’ll ever end up all dating each other like you want?

littleprince: maybe, maybe not

hanandonly: babe...

littleprince: hehe

littleprince: I would like that a lot of course!!

littleprince: but I think most of the guys need more time before we try having orgies

hanandonly: mmmh orgies *____*

littleprince: and then actually having a romantic relationship is another thing altogether

littleprince: seungminnie says I should try to find joy in simply loving them

littleprince: but I’m greedy and I want to be loved in return :/

hanandonly: that’s not greedy baby

hanandonly: and even if it were then we’re all greedy

littleprince: not seungminnie

hanandonly: seungminnie too

hanandonly: just in a less-human-and-more-zenmaster-y way

hanandonly: things with you and minho hyung are going pretty well, right?

hanandonly: when are you going out again?

littleprince: this saturday!

littleprince: I found a really cute cat café where we can have lunch together ♥

hanandonly: I thought you wanted him to fall in love with you and not with a dozen cats

littleprince: yesterday he called me kitten after he kissed me >///<

hanandonly: awww

hanandonly: that’s cute as fuck

hanandonly: hyung is building his own little zoo with a kitten, a puppy and a fox

littleprince: and a squirrel soon

hanandonly: aww baby ♥

hanandonly: you’re the best hypeman ♥

littleprince: ♥♥

**Friday**

**[Chat: you’re a hyung, harry]**

binniebaby: so

binniebaby: seungminnie just kissed me

channiehyungie: aww jisungie said you looked like you needed kisses today!

channiehyungie: that’s sweet that seungminnie is smooching his hyung ♥

binniebaby: not smooching

binniebaby: _tongue-fucking_

binniebaby: plundering my mouth

binniebaby: violating my lips

binniebaby: fucking hell who taught that man how to kiss

threecats: you’re welcome ♥

channiehyungie: ... is that a good thing or a bad thing?

binniebaby: a very good thing!!

binniebaby: it was nice

binniebaby: seungminnie can be unexpectedly dominating >.>

binniebaby: he literally took my breath away

threecats: you’re very, very welcome ♥

channiehyungie: but he didn’t kiss you behind lix’ back right?

channiehyungie: please don’t fight between award shows

channiehyungie: I’m already having nightmares about choreography changes >.<

threecats: you seriously need to find a way to get all that stress out hyung

threecats: please go and get laid

binniebaby: no need to stress about us hyung

binniebaby: felix double dog dared him

channiehyungie: huh?

binniebaby: the 00z were playing truth or dare

binniebaby: lix dared seungminnie to kiss me

binniebaby: and all those little assholes were right there to watch and catcall

binniebaby: jisung says he’s giving it a 7/10

binniebaby: that little jerk

binniebaby: I’ll show him 7/10!!

channiehyungie: that’s probably exactly what he wants

channiehyungie: you would be playing right into his hands

binniebaby: ... so

binniebaby: would you mind if I kissed him?

channiehyungie: he’s going to be insufferable

channiehyungie: I hope you know that

binniebaby: I’ll worry about that later

threecats: aww changbinnie is all grown up and kissing his way through the group

threecats: congrats on 4/7 ♥

channiehyungie: you kissed 5/7 minho

threecats: I did!

threecats: and my scores were a lot higher than 7/10 too :))

**[Chat: 97One]**

hanandonly: dude

hanandonly: you won’t believe who just kissed me!!

channiehyungie: was it changbin?

hanandonly: ...

hanandonly: why must you always ruin my fun ;___;

**Saturday**

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

hanandonly: someone help me convince yang jeongin to kiss me

hanandonly: he’s the only one still missing from the full set

hanandonly: once I’ve swapped spit with innie I’ll have kissed all of stray kids!!

minnieinnie: help

hanandonly: my mom always told me I could do whatever I put my mind to :))

hanandonly: I’m sure she would be very pleased with me

littleprince: you’re not even out to your mom

hanandonly: which is why I said “would be”

littleprince: ah yes

littleprince: I see

hanandonly: I am just a gay boy desiring kisses

hanandonly: I am not ready to come out to my mom

minnieinnie: hyunjinnie hyung

minnieinnie: he keeps scratching at the door

minnieinnie: I’ve watched a horror film like that

minnieinnie: the monster will come in and kiss me

threecats: isn’t that better than being killed?

minnieinnie: not when it’s jisung hyung

hanandonly: hey >.<

hanandonly: someone tell jeongin I’m a good kisser

channiehyungie: I don’t think that’s the problem here

hanandonly: you don’t think I’m a good kisser??

binniebaby: I give you a solid 7.5/10

hanandonly: you kissed me a long time for someone you gave such an offensively low score to

binniebaby: tried to help you get better

binniebaby: I’m a good hyung

hanandonly: I give you an unsolid 6/10

hanandonly: please shave next time

hanandonly: you almost gave me beard burn

binniebaby: now listen here you little fucker

fairylix: I think it’s hot when changbinnie hyung is a little scratchy *____*

littleprince: lixie I don’t think you’re an objective voice here

seungmo: I thought changbin hyung was pretty good

seungmo: 9/10

seungmo: would kiss again

hanandonly: did you subtract a point because of the beard burn???

seungmo: maybe

binniebaby: ugh!!!

littleprince: hey felix

littleprince: please report how that feels with downstairs kisses

hanandonly: yes please

hanandonly: do it for science

seungmo: do it because they won’t shut up otherwise

hanandonly: or don’t tell us, we’ll be able to tell from the limping anyway

minnieinnie: jisung hyung is still blocking the door

minnieinnie: can someone please come save me

minnieinnie: anyone??

threecats: you’re a big boy I’m sure you’ll be able to help yourself

minnieinnie: hyung come save me

minnieinnie: it’s in the boyfriend contract

threecats: but I just laid down :(

littleprince: on me ♥

minnieinnie: ugh

minnieinnie: I hate you all

binniebaby: what will you give me if I save you?

binniebaby: do I get a kiss from the princess?

minnieinnie: I’ll punch you only a little bit

binniebaby: no saving without kisses

binniebaby: good luck with jisung

seungmo: lmao brutal

minnieinnie: never mind

minnieinnie: I found candy in my hoodie

minnieinnie: I’ll just stay here forever ♥

hanandonly: no wait that’s my hoodie

hanandonly: don’t eat my candy yang jeongin

hanandonly: I left that in there for hard times!!

minnieinnie: this is a hard time

minnieinnie: STOP KICKING THE DOOR YOU BULLY!!

channiehyungie: jisung I’ll kiss you as much as you want if you stop trying to break down the door

hanandonly: but my candy ;_____;

channiehyungie: sigh

hanandonly: whoops coming to get my kisses now :)

**Sunday**

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

threecats: you’re welcome

binniebaby: ??

binniebaby: for what

threecats: please remember this the next time you get mad at me

threecats: hyung takes great care of you changbinnie

threecats: you better be grateful for the trouble I took for you

threecats: make it count ;)

binniebaby: what are you talking about??

binniebaby: did you move on from torturing chan hyung to me now??

binniebaby: I didn’t even do anything!!

binniebaby: hyung???

Short fingers pluck Changbin’s phone out of his hands at the same time as a slim body comes to straddle his chest.

“Hi hyung,” Felix says with a shy little smile as he settles down. He’s nude apart from a blue towel around his hips, deep enough to show a peek of his hip bones. His blond hair is still damp and tucked behind his ears.

Changbin doesn’t give another thought to his phone when Felix’ hands come to cup his face and press a deep kiss to his lips. His head is full of Felix, Felix, _Felix_ , all his senses focused on sucking at his boyfriend’s thick lower lip and pulling happy little gasps from him.

All too soon Felix pulls back. Changbin drops his hand from where it’s come to clutch at Felix’ nape to softly caress Felix’ cheek instead. Felix’ eyes crinkle with the force of his smile.

“Did I miss something?” Changbin asks.

Felix covers Changbin’s hand with his own and turns to press a quick kiss to Changbin’s palm. “I just love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And because I love you I want to give you everything you want,” Felix continues, pulling their intertwined hands down his pale neck, down the goose bumps on his narrow chest and tight stomach, and further down still until he guides Changbin’s fingers to loosen the knot on the towel and leave Felix uncovered on top of him.

The only thing he is still wearing is the flush on his cheeks.

“You’re gorgeous,” Changbin breathes reverently.

With their hands still entangled Felix drops the towel off the bed and shuffles forward on his knees until he is hovering over Changbin’s shoulders. He has to spread his legs wider and Changbin licks his lips at the sight of Felix’ cute cock and balls hanging heavy between his smooth thighs. He holds very, very still. The last thing he wants is to spook Felix now.

“Minho-hyung helped me make myself really, really clean,” Felix says. His cheeks redden even more.

Changbin swallows hard. “You want me to eat you out? Is that what you want, baby?”

Felix nods jerkily. “Hyung, I– I don’t know how–“

“It’s ok,” Changbin says. “I’ll take care of you.”

He squeezes Felix’ hand one more time before untangling their fingers. It only takes the slightest encouragement of his broad hands on Felix’ ass to urge him forward and lower until he’s right where Changbin wants him.

The first lick over his hole makes Felix mewl.

Changbin is in heaven.


	27. things that are NSFJ

**[Chat: QuokkaLlama Zoo]**

hanandonly: where are youuuuuuuu

hanandonly: I came to get my morning kisses and your room is empty

hanandonly: I am now forced to kiss chan hyung awake

hanandonly: there go the 10 more minutes our hardworking leader could still be sleeping

hanandonly: this is all your fault

hanandonly: I hope you’re happy with yourself

littleprince: asdflkjasdjkfl baby!!

hanandonly: welcome home cheater :P

littleprince: >///<

littleprince: good morning ♥♥

littleprince: please let hyung sleep

littleprince: I’ll give you lots of kisses later :*

hanandonly: they better be really good kisses!!

littleprince: really, really good

littleprince: the very best

hanandonly: fine

hanandonly: chan hyung gets to imitate a chainsaw for ten more minutes thanks to your quick concession

hanandonly: nine now actually

hanandonly: changbin hyung wants me to go away

hanandonly: he says I look like the grim reaper standing next to their bed squinting at chan hyung

hanandonly: so now I’m squinting at changbinnie hyung instead :))

littleprince: you woke up just feeling like murder today huh

hanandonly: murder and kisses

littleprince: ah right

littleprince: how could I forget

hanandonly: yeah seriously

hanandonly: how could you forget?

hanandonly: and where are you anyway?? ;__;

hanandonly: felix is here so I know it’s not a dance + vocal racha thing

hanandonly: or is it??

hanandonly: wow way to kick lix out

hanandonly: guess we’ll have to be 4racha after all :))

littleprince: no one is being kicked out!!

littleprince: don’t spread rumors!! :(

hanandonly: too late |D

hanandonly: felix says you’re a buttface

hanandonly: no wait I’m the buttface because I’m obstructing his view of changbin hyung taking his clothes off

hanandonly: GUESS WE’RE ALL SUFFERING TODAY LEE YONGBOK!!

littleprince: geez just go and kiss chan hyung

littleprince: you’re a menace

hanandonly: YOUR MENACE ♥♥

littleprince: I love you and hate you in equal measure right now

hanandonly: so does felix :))

hanandonly: now where are you?

hanandonly: talk quick before I start pinching lixie’s little nipples in frustration

littleprince: aww don’t torture the baby

hanandonly: he likes it

littleprince: be nice!!

hanandonly: then talk!!

littleprince: I’m out on a date with minho hyung ok

littleprince: and seungminnie and jeonginnie

littleprince: we’re getting breakfast together

littleprince: or at least seungin are getting breakfast

littleprince: minho hyung and I are drinking americano and dreaming of all the carbs we’ll eat after the award shows are over

hanandonly: aww minho hyung took his pets out for walkies ♥

littleprince: hannie no

hanandonly: it’s like a trip to the zoo except he’s bringing the zoo himself!!

littleprince: wanna know what hyung said when he woke me up?

hanandonly: what?

littleprince: “get up loser we’re going on a romantic outing”

hanandonly: awww he loves you!!

hanandonly: how’s the romancing going?

littleprince: jeongin is cackling about seungminnie dripping jam on his shirt

littleprince: but it’s my turn to hold minho hyung’s hand

littleprince: so pretty good all told

hanandonly: lol you have to take turns??

littleprince: nah I just wait for innie to get distracted before I swoop in for A+ handholding time

littleprince: he’s pouting and it’s fucking adorable

hanandonly: see this is why I enjoy torturing him

hanandonly: I mean gently teasing him

littleprince: ;)

hanandonly: chan hyung is awake and snuggling me now btw!!

littleprince: yeah I was wondering why you stopped trying to kill changbin hyung

hanandonly: he’s also reading along over my shoulder

hanandonly: :P

hanandonly: no wait I think he fell asleep again because he didn’t even react to binnie hyung’s imminent death

hanandonly: never mind he’s awake

hanandonly: he says he just doesn’t care

littleprince: XDDD

littleprince: hyung can see everything I send?

hanandonly: yup

littleprince: [image1.jpg]

littleprince: [image2.jpg]

littleprince: [image3.jpg]

littleprince: I’ve been saving these for a special occasion ♥

hanandonly: oh babe you’re the bomb ♥

hanandonly: literally

hanandonly: bombed me out of hyung’s arms

hanandonly: he’s stomping off to the shower now

littleprince: hope he needs a cold one |D

**[Chat: anti-bungee association]**

hanandonly: stop me if you’ve heard this one before:

hanandonly: an evil bunny, a fennec fox, a puppy and a llama walk into a coffeeshop

threecats: only three of them walk back out because jeongin saw hyunjin sending you nudes

threecats: you need to stop referring to my dates as zoo trips

hanandonly: aww you ruined my punchline!!

threecats: you’re ruining my concentration

threecats: I’ll slip and shove a whole croissant into my mouth

threecats: possibly two >.>

hanandonly: so dieting is going well I take it?

threecats: I’m ready to deflower yongbokkie myself if I get brownies out of it

hanandonly: damn

threecats: the internet tells me the carb cravings go away after a few days

threecats: the internet is a big fat liar

threecats: at least hyunjin is suffering too

hanandonly: misery loves company

threecats: I just enjoy watching him suffer :))

hanandonly: evil

threecats: :))

hanandonly: so how’s the date going other than that?

hanandonly: did you make them play rock paper scissors for who gets to sit next to you?

threecats: of course not

threecats: that’s a good idea for next time though

threecats: hyunjin just ran really fast and defended this seat with his life

threecats: innie tried pouting but it didn’t work

threecats: so now he’s sitting across from hyunjin so he can kick him occasionally

hanandonly: all your babies are passive-aggressive assholes

threecats: more like they’re active-aggressive

threecats: seating arrangements are working out pretty well though

threecats: I like that jeongin can see that I’m still able to pay attention to him even when he’s sitting furthest away from me

hanandonly: awww

hanandonly: look at you, all grown up and talking about your feelings ♥

threecats: also I can feel up seungminnie’s legs while he’s eating and it’s hilarious to watch him choke on pastries :))

hanandonly: I take it all back

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

hanandonly: fuck, marry, kill: minho hyung, hyunjin, jeongin

minnieinnie: fuck you

hanandonly: unfortunately not one of the options ♥

fairylix: fuck and marry hyunjin, marry jeongin, also marry minho hyung

fairylix: maybe fuck and marry minho hyung

threecats: ;)

hanandonly: yongboks my man you’re too nice for this game

seungmo: fuck jeongin, marry hyunjin, kill changbin hyung

binniebaby: I WASN’T EVEN ONE OF THE OPTIONS!!

fairylix: moving on!

fairylix: it’s time for the half time check-in for secret santa!! ♥

fairylix: I hope you’ve all thought about what you’re getting your recipient

minnieinnie: levanter

fairylix: let me know if you need help with anything ♥

minnieinnie: if you have any more copies laying around that would be very helpful

fairylix: we’re doing the exchange after work on the 25th so be ready!!

fairylix: jeongin I’m going to strangle you with your own hoodie strings

seungmo: kinky

channiehyungie: please don’t strangle anyone

channiehyungie: let’s just try to get this year over without anyone dying that’s all I ask

hanandonly: fuck, marry, kill: felix, chan hyung, changbin hyung

channiehyungie: jisung please

threecats: fuck chan hyung, marry felix, kill changbin

seungmo: fuck felix, marry chan hyung, kill changbin hyung

littleprince: fuck chan hyung, marry felix, kill changbinnie hyung

hanandonly: fuck lix, marry chan hyung, kill changbin hyung

binniebaby: fuck all of you

hanandonly: impossible

hanandonly: you’re dead

binniebaby: argh!!!

**[Chat: anti-bungee association]**

threecats: why the hell is your boyfriend so pressed??

hanandonly: he’s craving carbs

hanandonly: we talked about this already >.>

threecats: what?

threecats: not hyunjin

threecats: chan hyung is stressed as hell!!

threecats: he’s going to give _me_ grey hairs with all his worrying

hanandonly: so tell him that?

threecats: yeah right

threecats: as if he hasn’t already told you about that particular disaster

hanandonly: well excuse me for trying to keep confidences mr lee!!

threecats: fine I’ll play along

threecats: I offered myself up for your boyfriend to fuck his frustrations out with

threecats: he politely rejected the offer

threecats: but he’s still stressed as fuck so now you need to do something

hanandonly: oh wow!!

hanandonly: this is brand new information that I’ve never heard before in my entire life!!

threecats: uhuh

hanandonly: :P

hanandonly: he’s just stressed about the award show performances

hanandonly: you know how perfectionistic he can get sometimes

hanandonly: and he’s also trying to confront his preconceived notions about polyamory

hanandonly: I stole that expression from seungminnie btw :)

hanandonly: we talked about poly stuff

hanandonly: I want some of his chill *______*

threecats: I want some of that chill for chan hyung so I can stop worrying about him

threecats: he’s driving me crazy :/

hanandonly: he says that about you a lot

threecats: that I’m driving him crazy?

threecats: it’s how I keep fit and in shape

hanandonly: he worries about you too

threecats: there’s no need for that

hanandonly: can’t you two just, I don’t know, hold hands and cry together or something?

hanandonly: instead of telling me how much you worry about the other?

hanandonly: not that I’m not enjoying thinking about all that potential minchan

hanandonly: but there’s honestly only so much I can do if you’re both too spooked to speak to each other

threecats: I’m not spooked

hanandonly: if you say so

threecats: I’m not!!

hanandonly: then go to hyung and tell him you’re available to listen if he wants to discuss what stressed him

threecats: you’re his boyfriend though

hanandonly: why do we keep going in circles

hanandonly: you’re his friend

hanandonly: if you want anything to change you need to actually change what you’re doing

hanandonly: jisung over and out!!

threecats: jisungie :/

threecats: come on

threecats: just go and take care of your man

threecats: jisung

threecats: well at least you’re not blocking me this time

**[Chat: future blowjobs are at stake]**

hanandonly: so we’ve talked about the sock-on-doorknob system and we have a few suggestions

channiehyungie: who’s “we”

hanandonly: me and that other guy that I’m also not allowed to call beef

hanandonly: no one appreciates me around here

littleprince: I’m gonna call you beef and see how you like it

hanandonly: you can call me whatever you want crumpet ♥

minnieinnie: disgusting

seungmo: “duckling”

minnieinnie: you’re hereby uninvited from all future group dates

hanandonly: ha! no more trips to the zoo for you kim seungmin!!

fairylix: duckling sounds super adorable!! ♥

binniebaby: is it because of the pouting?

threecats: the pouting is cute as fuck

threecats: useless against me of course

threecats: but seriously fucking cute

threecats: almost as cute as his butt :))

minnieinnie: minho hyung is also uninvited from all future dates

littleprince: aww jeonginnie you can just say that you want to go out with me alone ♥

minnieinnie: ... I feel like I’ve made a mistake

hanandonly: if you’d like to be left alone while you cry about it we suggest hanging a black sock on the door so everyone knows to stay out

seungmo: you made a color system?

seungmo: that sounds cool

hanandonly: pink sock means sex is happening but you're welcome to join

binniebaby: I don't have any pink socks

hanandonly: that sounds like a you problem

littleprince: striped sock means you can come in if you need to get something but you have to keep your eyes closed the whole time

hanandonly: white sock means you’re welcome to come in and watch

hanandonly: green sock means you HAVE to come in

hanandonly: or alternatively leave a snack offering in front of the door

hanandonly: consent is important yo

fairylix: what about blue socks?

hanandonly: that's NSFJ

fairylix: NSFJ?

hanandonly: not safe for jeongin

minnieinnie: I know where you sleep hyung

hanandonly: is it in your arms?? :)

minnieinnie: slowly choking you to death

channiehyungie: what did I say about strangling??

fairylix: not to do it

seungmo: not to do it this year

channiehyungie: seungminnie...............

seungmo: always happy to help hyung ♥♥

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

binniebaby: you stole my felix

binniebaby: prepare to die

threecats: stealing is such a harsh word

threecats: I merely mentioned that a hyung might feel jealous that yongbokkie is giving all his attention to you and they might miss him as well

threecats: and now I've got a cute kitten cuddling me and you don't ♥

binniebaby: you're the worst

threecats: and you're sleeping alone :))


End file.
